moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dżihad
Rozdział I: Gdy wzywa Bóg… Metropolia, Pałac Kharlez siedział na skórzanym fotelu przy drewnianym stoliku wykonanym w stylu wiktoriańskim, za oknem naprzeciwko niego panowała niezmącona niczym bezksiężycowa noc. Patrzył jak wielomilionowe miasto za oknem może w spokoju spać mimo, że miesięcy temu zakończyła się wojna w której życie straciło zbyt wielu dobrych ludzi. Tak po prostu odeszli. Nie ma już Piteła, jego jedynego przyjaciela, który był z nim od dzieciństwa. Pamiętał gdy byli w wieku bodajże siedmiu-ośmiu lat na jakiejś imprezie urodzinowej ktoś w ramach żartu stwierdził, że są jak bracia z dwóch matek. Wtedy to był tylko żart, ale okazał się niedługo potem jakby przepowiednią, gdy dwaj młodzieńcy w osiemnaste urodziny Piteła przysięgli sobie, że pierwszy który pójdzie na tamtą stronę stawia drugiemu kolejkę najlepszej wódki jaką uda mu się zdobyć, może ewentualnie wybrać inny alkohol. Kharlez się uśmiechnął. W pewnym sensie czuł zadowolenie bo to nie on musiał się martwić o zaopatrzenie, ale z drugiej strony… Co to za radość, gdy straciło się nierodzonego brata? Sięgnął po butelkę swą mechaniczną ręką i nalał przeźroczystego płynu do kieliszka. - Twoje zdrowie! – powiedział głośno po czym wyzerował naczynie i odstawił je na stolik. – Pamiętasz przyjacielu, jak kiedyś… Nie dokończył, łzy zbyt usilnie chciały się wydostać i zgnieść gardło. Zaczął łkać i oparł się na łokciach o blat cały czas mając przed oczami ostatnie chwile przyjaciela, jego śmierć godną największych bohaterów. Zginął w obronie tego państwa, które tak naprawdę nie było jego. Żadne państwo nie było jego państwem, tak samo jak Kharleza. Obaj byli podróżnikami niemogącymi wrócić do zakazanego raju, niczym pierwsi ludzie wygnani przez Boga musieli cierpieć, gdyż nie było drogi w tył. Czy to miało w ogóle sens? Cała ta podróż? To wszystko? Co zyskali? Państwo, w którym iściły się mokre sny pewnego Austriaka. Ludzi, którzy docenili w końcu to kim są, a nie skąd przybywają, albo jakim językiem mówią. Miłości obrócone w pył. W końcu znaleźli miejsce dla siebie, ale w zamian za co? Spojrzał na swoje metaliczne dłonie. Za cenę reszty świata, za cenę człowieczeństwa. Zamknięci na tej wyspie bez możliwości powrotu do ojczyzny, o ile ta jeszcze istnieje. Walić świat! Kharlez chciał teraz wrócić do swojej rodzinnej miejscowości, otworzyć drzwi rodzinnego domu i powiedzieć, że jego podróż się skończyła. Przytulić matkę i ojca, nawet jeśli musiałby się tłumaczyć z ostatnich kilku lat. Potem musiałby pójść do rodziny Piteła i powiedzieć, że ich syn zginął, bo poświęcił się dla niezliczonych istnień. Ale co jeśli domu już nie ma? Co jeśli jest tam tylko nuklearne pustkowie? Co jeśli jego rodzice wydali wszystkie pieniądze na jego poszukiwania, a teraz tułają się jako bezdomni? Zasłonił sobie oczy. Teraz jest tutaj sam. Otoczony przez obcych. Aryjski demon, rudy demon, chuj wie ile jeszcze przekleństw czeka w samych murach pałacu nie mówiąc o lasach w których kryją się niedobitki Legionu i nieludzcy powstańcy. Ziemia jest wypalona, miasta w gruzach. - No to zostało mi tylko siedzenie na tyłku w tym opuszczonym przez Boga miejscu. – rzekł w końcu do siebie. Spojrzał ponownie przez wysokie prostokątne okno za którym widać było światła nocnego miasta rozsiane z rzadka. Mimo, że zniszczenia w samym mieście nie były zbyt duże, to jednak nocne życie jeszcze nie powróciło w takim stopniu w jakim było przed wojną. Przesunął wzrok ponad krajobraz wieżowców nad którymi górował pałac. Patrzył teraz w czarną pustkę za miastem, pole bitwy na którym zginęły tysiące, może setki tysięcy. Któż by ich zliczył? Zamknął ciężko oczy aby przypomnieć sobie jak grzmiały działa i szumiały rakiety, jak krzyczeli ludzie i ryczały silniki. Był tam przecież. Pilot Tytana… Ten który pokonał Czerwonego Olbrzyma, który przegrał z Caedusem. Uśmiechnął się. Słyszał już gdzieś historię podobnej bitwy. Moskwa? Berlin? Warszawa? Wszystkie po trochu składały się na to miasto i to jak walczyło w swojej obronie śląc na śmierć młodych ludzi, pełnych zapału i entuzjazmu. Gotowych walczyć i z uśmiechem przeżyć ostatnie piętnaście godziny w obronie stolicy, ojczyzny, domu. Wyzerował kolejny kieliszek i przejechał dłonią po blacie stołu. Sztuczne zmysły nie były doskonałe, więc nie czuł faktury drewna, czuł tylko, że je dotyka, zupełnie jakby robił to przez grubą rękawicę. Zawsze chciał być bardziej maszyną niż człowiekiem, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak niewiele takie istnienie jest warte. Ciągła samotność, ciągły ból, ciągła niepewność swojej egzystencji. Teraz po raz pierwszy poczuł, że nie jest maszyną, że nie może nią być. Był człowiekiem. Przynajmniej w głębi serca. Czuł przecież jak otwierają się rany w jego psychice. Dziewięć pocisków wpakowanych w jego ciało przez agentów Hydry były niczym sztylet w plecy od Federacji. Kraj któremu służył całym życiem chciał go pozbawić. Za co? Ponieważ otworzył swoje serce dla przypadkowej osoby. Ponieważ był słaby… To nie są słabości, to części naszego człowieczeństwa! Złapał się za głowę przypominając sobie Ninę i jej słowa. Pamiętał idealnie jej uroczą twarz, której ostre rysy nadawały nieco kociego wyglądu, śliczne ciemne oczy, które mrużyła przy uśmiechaniu się. Czemu wszyscy, których darzył jakąś sympatią musieli umrzeć lub odwrócić się od niego? - Nie wszyscy. – usłyszał nagle mechaniczny głos, a wszystko zostało ogarnięte przez czerwoną mgłę, na horyzoncie zajaśniał krwisty księżyc. Kharlez ciężko podniósł oczy w stronę okna, czekał na to spotkanie od dawien dawna, ale czemu nie mogło się odbyć przynajmniej kilka dni temu? A z resztą! Wstał i chwiejnym krokiem skierował się do szklanej tafli. Wtem, coś zaczęło jakby spływać z wyższego piętra. Najpierw strzępy materiału, później metalowe stopy i nogi, które zniknęły przykryte podartą, czerwoną szatą, która skrywała całą lewitującą postać podobną do wisielca. Luźno zwieszone ramiona i przekrzywiona głowa tylko potęgowały to wrażenie. Istota, jeśli można było to tak nazwać, zatrzymała swój powolny stadek dopiero w połowie wysokości okna i natychmiast wyprostowała głowę, a szyba przed nią dosłownie zniknęła wpuszczając zimne, nocne powietrze do środka. Kharlez poczuł ciarki na plecach, ale raczej nie ze strachu, a raczej przez to, że był ubrany tylko w wojskowe spodnie i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Przymknął oczy i wczuł się w to jak wiatr delikatnie obmywa jego oblicze nieco targając włosy. Gdy je ponownie otworzył spotkał wzrok zimnych, czerwonych punktów pod porwanym kapturem przybysza. Stali tak w milczeniu z równą obojętnością wobec siebie nawzajem, żaden z nich jakoś nie palił się do rozpoczynania konwersacji. W pewnym momencie istota wyciągnął prawą rękę w kierunku Naczelnego Technika i powiedziała monotonnym, świszczącym głosem setek insektów: - Wiesz po co przybyliśmy. Ten świat już wkrótce upadnie, tak jak miliardy poprzednich. - Wiem o tym doskonale. – odpowiedział zarówno obojętnym, co zapitym głosem człowiek. – Ale mam jeden warunek, jako jedyny dobrowolny sługa. - Jakiż to? Wysłuchamy i stwierdzimy, czy jest sens pertraktować. – głos pozostał bez zmian - Oszczędzicie ten układ słoneczny, a mnie mianujecie jego władcą. – Człowiek nonszalancko skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odrzucił głowę do tyłu. – Więcej warunków nie mam. Znów nastała ciężka cisza zakłócana tylko nagłymi porywami wiatru. Przybysz nie wykonał żadnego ruchu cały czas mając wyciągniętą w złowieszczym na swój sposób geście wskazywania na śmiertelnika. Niczym śmierć, która przybyła by zabrać go na drugą stronę. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę. - Zgoda, ale warunek jest jeden. – odpowiedziała w końcu istota, a jej dłoń przemieniła się w coś na kształt topornej strzelby z rzeźbioną demoniczną głową na końcu lufy oraz innymi niepokojącymi ornamentami na sobie. – Za siedem dni będziesz musiał dowieść, że jesteś godzien miana władcy. Jeśli nas pokonasz, spełnimy twoje żądania, ale jeśli zawiedziesz, to czeka cię wieczność w cierpieniu, na które są skazani wiarołomcy. - Nie jestem wiarołomcą. – syknął Kharlez prostując się i wyciągając dłoń po broń. – Po prostu oczekuje czegoś w zamian za niezachwianą wierność. Nie było odpowiedzi, tylko cichy syk broni odczepianej od reszty mechanicznego ciała i brzęk jej upadku na podłogę. Człowiek spojrzał tylko na nią, a po ułamku sekundy poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał swoje serce trzymane w stalowym chwycie bezdusznej maszyny, lecz nadal połączone z resztą ciała za pomocą niezerwanych tętnic i żył. Zimny pot oblał technika niepewnego tego co się dzieje. Nagle maszyna ścisnęła mocnej, a on odruchowo napiął wszystkie mięśnie i zobaczył jak serce zaczyna bić szybkiej próbując wydostać się z uścisku. Nie był tylko pewny, czy czuje bardziej ból, czy strach przed śmiercią wobec której był bezradny. Spojrzał pod kaptur swego oprawcy, lecz nadal mógł zobaczyć tylko dwa zimne, pozbawione uczuć i duszy czerwone punkty, sam się teraz dziwił, jak był w stanie wytrzymać samą obecność tej istoty z taką lekkością. Czuł, że zaraz zemdleje, albo zrobi coś jeszcze innego gdy ciało odmówi posłuszeństwa. Nie! Przeżył zbyt wiele, aby teraz dać się wystraszyć byle kupie złomu! Wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy, przypomniał sobie wszystkie miłe chwile w życiu. Uśmiechnął się na widok starych wspomnień. Otworzył oczy i wrócił do rzeczywistości, ale już się nie bał. Patrzył teraz w oczy maszyny z nieskrywaną satysfakcję i wyższością, Śmierć przyjdzie po wszystkich, a on wiedział, że przeżył swe życie najlepiej jak tylko mógł. - Dobrze więc. – powiedział świszczący, mechaniczny głos, a istota włożyła serce Kharleza z powrotem do jego klatki piersiowej. – Jesteś godzien, aby z nami walczyć jak równy z równym, bez nieczystych zagrywek, tylko to, co jest w stanie wytworzyć twoje ciało i umysł, przeciw temu czym chciałeś być. - Niech będzie. – odpowiedział człowiek łapiąc się za pierś na której nie było nawet śladu po całym zajściu, nawet koszulka nie była naderwana. – Będę czekał. - My też. – odpowiedział głos, po czym istota zaczęła oddalać się w stronę krwawego księżyca, a technik poczuł, że trzyma w dłoniach owy tajemniczy karabin, czy co to tam jest. - '' Za siedem dni nadejdzie sąd, nie zmarnuj swego czasu.'' - Nie martwcie się, dostaniecie godnego przeciwnika. – odpowiedział, po czym mrugnął, a wszystko wróciło do stanu przed wizytą niezwykłego gościa, oprócz jednego szczegółu, trzymał w rękach broń niewiadomego pochodzenia i działania pozbawioną spustu oraz czegokolwiek mogącego służyć w podobny sposób. To będzie pracowite siedem dni. Nie wiedział jednak co ze sobą zrobić do następnego dnia, kiedy to z samego rana rozkazał swemu adeptowi o imieniu Arktus zwołać nadzwyczajne posiedzenie zarządu Ad-Mach. Siedział na tym samym krześle przy tym samym stoliku, co przez całą noc mając jednak teraz przed sobą ową tajemniczą broń przekazaną przez przedstawiciela Omnnisjasza. Bardziej niż rodzaj uzbrojenia przypominała jednak rzeźbę spętanego demona z którego gardła wystawała rurka. Ramiona i nogi było podwinięte i przytwierdzone do chudego ciała srebrnym łańcuchem. Z pleców wyrastały ostro zakończone kolce, a krótki ogon zgięty był tak, aby służyć jako uchwyt, lub rękojeść. Sama głowa była jednak wystarczająco ciekawa, przypominała bowiem smoczy łeb zamrożony w grymasie furii oraz bólu. Odcinała się również od reszty „ciała” swym złotym kolorem, który to dzieliła również z kolcami, lekko wystającym kręgosłupem, ogonem i pazurami trzymającymi łańcuch. Jeśli była to broń strzelecka, to jej mechanizm spustowy umykał zrozumieniu człowieka, lecz sam jej wygląd nie dawał możliwości wymyślenia jej innego zastosowania niż wymierzenie i wystrzał. Kharlez rozmasował twarz nie mogąc wymyśleć nic sensownego. Chciał zapytać o radę Szaloną, ale wiedział, że prędzej by go zastrzeliła, może już się do tego szykowała nawet. Nagle usłyszał jak drzwi do jego komnaty otwierają się. - Wszystko gotowe, dyrektorzy AdMach czekają w kwaterze głównej w sektorze fabrycznym D-9 – usłyszał nagle męski głos za sobą. Był to jeden z jego „asystentów”, którzy to zajmowali się zwykle załatwianiem rzeczy takich jak ta teraz. – Życzysz sobie coś jeszcze? - Dobrze się spisałeś, Arktusie. – odpowiedział kapłan Omnisjasza wstając z miejsca i spoglądając na postać w czerwonym habicie wziął do rąk tajemniczą broń. – Zabierz to do Sekcji Dziewiątej i oczekuj mojego przybycia. Arktus nagle zamarł. Poczuł jak nieopisany strach przepełnia go na wskroś. Sekcja Dziewiąta była jednostką badawczo-rozwojową zajmującą się biotechnologią i do czasu ostatniej wojny była pod osobistą jurysdykcją Piteła, a wcześniej Doc i tymczasowo jako część AdMach. Opracowywano tam i testowano różne rodzaje ściśle tajne rodzaje broni biologicznej jak również prowadzono badania nad istotami Legionu. Największym jednak osiągnięciem placówki była tak zwana „Czarna Krew”, czyli substancja powstała z bluźnierczego połączenia magii z technologią. Dawała ona osobie poddanej jej działaniu nadludzkie zdolności jak również nieobliczalne mutacje o ile przeżył proces. Słyszał plotki, że w ostatnich dniach wojny pracowano tam nad czymś, co pozwałoby złamać całe natarcie wroga, lecz prac nigdy nie dokończono. Asystent niepewnie wziął do rąk tajemniczą rzeźbę niemal trzęsąc się z przerażenia pierwszą rzeczą jaka przeszła mu przez myśli było to, że jest to brakujący element owej tajemniczej broni, której działanie byłoby połączeniem magii i technologii podobnie do Czarnej Krwi. - Nie lękaj się. – powiedział Kharlez tonem dobrego ojca patrząc na przerażoną twarz Arktusa. Lekko się uśmiechnął. – Po prostu przekaż to ludziom z sekcji, oni dostali już instrukcje co z tym zrobić dalej. - Już idę. – odpowiedział Arktus kłaniając się i powoli wychodząc rzucił jeszcze: - Omnisjasz chroni! Kharlez tylko uśmiechnął się cierpko na dźwięk tych słów. Jeszcze niedawno temu by się ucieszył z tego pozdrowienia, ale nie dzisiaj, nie kiedy miał iść na wojnę ze swoim bogiem. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły podszedł do wkomponowanej w ścianę szafy, w której wisiały jego habity. Odruchowo chwycił czerwony, lecz zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu i po puszczeniu materiału przejechał dłonią po wszystkich wiszących by zatrzymać się na jednym, niemal nieużywanym. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Sektor Fabryczny D-9, siedziba zarządu AdMach W owalnej sali wysokiej na niecałe dwa i pół metra o ścianach i suficie z gołego Ferrobetonu , wokół stołu z czarnego, polerowanego kamienia stojącego na granitowej podłodze siedziało na kanciastych czarnych fotelach szesnastu dyrektorów najważniejszych filii AdMach. Wszyscy byli nieco podenerwowani, gdyż nigdy wcześniej takie zebrania nie miały miejsca, więc nie mieli pojęcia co może ich czekać. - No, panowie. – odezwał się w końcu starszy mężczyzna o siwych włosach i lekkim zaroście o takim samym kolorze. – To który z was coś przeskrobał? Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z lekkimi uśmiechami wiedząc, że próbuje on rozładować napięcie nagromadzone w pomieszczeniu. - Znając życie, dostaniemy po prostu jakieś kazanie o tym, że w wyniku wojny wydajność spadła i trzeba będzie to naprawić. – odpowiedział gładko ogolony blondyn z lekką nadwagą. - Bardzo możliwe, ale w perspektywie ostatnich wydarzeń spodziewam się przekazania stanowiska. – powiedział łysawy brunet opierając się na stole. Wszyscy zaszemrali między sobą. Wiedzieli, że prezes przeżył ostatnio kilka życiowych tragedii, ale mało prawdopodobne było, aby po prostu się poddał. Z drugiej strony człowiek, który wypowiedział tę teorię ostatnimi czasy bardzo blisko współpracował z ISB, więc taki obrót spraw byłby bardzo na rękę zarówno jemu, jak i bankierom. Nagle jednak drzwi gwałtownie się rozsunęły, a uśmiech zszedł z twarzy zebranych. W progu stanęła postać w czarnej jak noc szacie z kapturem zakrywającym twarz, odbierając tym samym jakiekolwiek ślady człowieczeństwa zwykle spotykane u osoby prawdopodobnie znajdującej się po drugiej stronie. Nagle całe pomieszczenie wypełnił dźwięk podobny do głębokiego wdechu, lecz na pewno nie wykonanego przez nic żywego. Bardziej przez maszynę. Przybysz wyprostował się we wszystkich kierunkach i powoli przetoczył wzrokiem po zebranych wstrzymujących oddech. Zatrzymał się dopiero na ostatnim mówcy, którego to teorię zdołał usłyszeć przez zamknięte drzwi. - Dyrektorze Zagłoba… – powiedział niskim, wygenerowanym sztucznie głosem, który grzmiał nie tak dawno nad Metropolią. Zrobił po tym kilka powolnych kroków wokół stołu tak aby znaleźć się naprzeciwko wspomnianego zarządcy siedzącego pod małym, prostokątnym oknem za którym widać było industrialny, zamglony krajobraz Dystryktu. Kharlez zatrzymał się nagle opierając ciężko ręce na czarnym stole, po czym zdjął kaptur nagłym ruchem głowy odsłaniając swą twarz. Od nasady nosa, przez policzki i uszy w dół znajdowała się jednak metaliczna maska wykonana tak, aby nie przypominać nic organicznego. Nad nią jednak, pod ściągniętymi brwiami paliły się gniewnie zimne zielone oczy na które zachodziła nieco czarna jak noc czupryna. Widząc strach przenikający wszystkich w pomieszczeniu i niemogący ugasić swego gniewu na człowieka śmiącego podważać jego zdolność do dalszego prowadzenia AdMach, wyciągnął swą mechaniczną prawą rękę przed siebie w taki sposób, aby rękaw osunął się do łokcia i ukazana została srebrzysto-czarna powłoka mechanizmów. Wykonał gest symulujący zgniatanie czegoś, a dyrektor poczuł jak jego krtań się niekontrolowanie zamyka blokując swobodną wymianę gazową. Dotyk Omnisjasza zadziałał bez zarzutów. – Wyczuwam w panu nagły zanik wiary, czyżby został pan przekonany, iż jakaś grupa s-p-e-k-u-l-a-n-t-ó-w ma władzę większą ode mnie? Wybrańca Omnisjasza? Dziecka Heinricha? – akcentował nienaturalnie mocno każde słowo i tytuł powoli zwiększając uścisk. – Lub pan sam doszedł do takich wniosków? Byłoby to niezwykle smutne. Lecz muszę zapewnić pana, dyrektorze Zagłoba, że nic nie jest w stanie przewyższyć potęgi Omnisjasza, którego dotyk pan odczuwa. – puścił nagle widząc, że człowiek już zaczął odpływać. Czując ulgę złapał się za gardło i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. – Odnośnie tego wydarzenia też odczuwam zmianę stanowiska, lecz bynajmniej nie swojego. - To… To nie będzie konieczne, mój panie… - odpowiedział Zagłoba wyrównując oddech i biegając wzrokiem po przerażonych twarzach innych zarządców. – Dzi-dzisiaj kończy się wi-większość głębszej współpracy pomiędzy sektorem K-3, a ISB. – adrenalina nadal nie zniknęła z jego krwi, przez co zmagał się z chęcią ucieczki i drżeniem dłoni oraz głosu. – Pozostawimy im ty-tylko rozliczenia podatkowe! - Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. – odpowiedział Kharlez ponownie się prostując. Zauważył też, że zabrakło dla niego miejsca siedzącego. Wykonał tylko szybki gest aktywujący projektor holograficzny zamontowany nad środkiem stołu, a następnie wyłączył światło w pomieszczeniu aby trójwymiarowa prezentacja była lepiej widoczna. Oczom wszystkim ukazał się humanoidalny robot o rozłożonych ramionach. – MJ-12 ostatni raz widziany kilka dni po rozbiciu wojsk Legiona gdy kierował się w tereny niezamieszkane. – mówiąc to, Kapłan splótł dłonie za plecami i zrobił kilka kroków za zgromadzonymi wpatrzonymi w hologram. – Został zaprojektowany i zbudowany, podobnie jak cała seria maszyn jego typu, podczas Insurekcji Malone’a przez zdradzieckich naukowców AdMach. Z tego co udało mi się ustalić, ten konkretny model wykazywał nieplanowaną samoświadomość, a nawet coś na kształt wiary w wyższy byt. – łagodny ruch dłoni sprawił, że hologram zaczął wyświetlać przestrzenne ujęcia akcji, w których brał udział MJ-12, jak również przed każdym z dyrektorów pojawił się dokładny raport naukowy na temat owej „istoty”. – Po upadku powstania znalazł się pod władzą generała Rzeźnika i później wraz z nim i jego batalionem zniknął w nieznanej części i powrócił wraz ze swoim dowódcą. Tylko po to, aby znowu zniknąć. – hologram nagle zniknął, a światła ponownie się zapaliły. – Tutaj też zaczyna się prawdziwy problem, gdyż wywiad twierdzi, iż MJ-12 okazywał zachowania skrajnie socjopatyczne i na swój sposób ludobójcze, jeśli mogę użyć tego słowa. Wielokrotnie wspominał też o czymś, co nazywał „Hyperionem”, wynika to między innymi z zapisek generała i jego podkomendnych. Dlatego jego nagłe zniknięcie nie może wróżyć nic dobrego. I dlatego was tu zebrałem. - Tylko co to ma wspólnego z nami? – spytał stary mężczyzna o majestatycznych wąsach. - Wszystko. – odpowiedział człowiek w czerni, a w jego oczach zapaliły się na ułamek ogniki szczęścia, lub szaleństwa. – Otóż nasz robocik prawdopodobnie spróbuje wykorzystać chaos wywołany wojną i uderzy w któryś z sektorów fabrycznych aby go przejąć i użyć do wprowadzenia w życie swoich planów, z którymi to tak bardzo się obnosił przez ostatnie lata. – rozłożył dłonie i przechylił głowę w prawo. – Ergo, wnoszę o wprowadzenie stanu wyjątkowego we wszystkich sektorach przynajmniej do… Jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień? – spytał nieco zamyślonym głosem. - Niedziela. – opowiedział brunet o lewej części twarzy zastąpionej przez protezę. - A tak, dziękuje. Przynajmniej do soboty. – teraz jego ton znów był zimny jak stal. – Dodatkowo, aby nie doszło do ataku na sieci informatyczne naszej infrastruktury wprowadzam do odwołania procedurę kodowania „S-14”. – wszyscy nagle zesztywnieli na swoich siedziskach. Procedura ta nigdy nie była używana, nawet w chwilach największych kryzysów nie było wroga, przed którym trzeba byłoby się bronić w ten sposób. – Macie odciąć wszelką komunikację ze światem zewnętrznym nie licząc połączeń kodowanych, uruchomcie dodatkowe reaktory jeśli będzie trzeba. – uderzył nagle obiema pięściami w blat, na co wszyscy niemal poskoczyli. – Nawet jeden bit danych ma nie opuścić murów fabryk i zakładów. To co się dzieje w AdMach pozostaje w AdMach. – mówiąc to wyprostował się i wziął głęboki wdech przeczesując włosy prawą dłonią. – To samo tyczy się nieproszonych gości, nikt ma nie wchodzić, ani nie wychodzić, a wszystkie transporty z zewnątrz macie potraktować takim EMP, żeby mieć pewność, że MJ-12 nie przeniknie. – na chwilę stanął w bezruchu dotykając maski mechanicznymi palcami. – Ale jeśli się uda, to zdobądźcie przynajmniej jego głowę. To tyle, rozejść się, roześlijcie wici. Nikt nie zamierzał protestować po tym co zobaczył i usłyszał, więc wszyscy wyszli szybkim krokiem z komnaty. Kharlez został na chwilę sam, co wykorzystał aby rozejrzeć się po sali ostatni raz i pomyśleć, czy aby o czymś nie zapomniał. Raczej nie, najważniejsze rzeczy zostały załatwione. Nałożył więc kaptur i wyszedł spokojnym krokiem. Wtedy coś go tknęło. Obok niego stał teraz tylko jeden strażnik w pancerzu osobistym, ale jak wchodził, to był pewien, że było ich dwóch. - Żołnierzu. – zaczął, rozglądając się po korytarzu, w którym byli tylko oni. – Gdzie się podział twój towarzysz? - Poszedł do toalety. – w głosie nie dało się wyczuć nic, co wskazywałoby na kłamstwo. - Interesujące… - powiedział Kharlez prostując się i zaplatając dłonie za plecami. Następnie poszedł w prawo, czyli w kierunku przeciwnym do wyjścia. – Nie wiedziałem, że wolno wam schodzić z warty. - Sytuacja wyjątkowa, rozumie pan. – odpowiedział żołnierz nieco odsuwając się w stronę drzwi. - No właśnie nie. – powiedział oglądając ściany z Ferrobetonu, na których widać było starte ślady lakieru, ciemna czerwień, identyczna z malowaniem pancerzy strażników. Spojrzał dalej, na drzwi do drugiego pomieszczenia, były niedomknięte chociaż czujniki powinny je zamknąć nie wykrywając nic żywego w pobliżu, chyba, że zostały uszkodzone. Podszedł zatem do niedomkniętych drzwi. – Żołnierzu, podejdź tutaj. Strażnik nie protestując podszedł do drzwi i stanął niemal dotykając ich. Kharlez natomiast tylko wyprostował dłonie wzdłuż tułowia. - Co widzicie? – spytał najcieplej jak tylko potrafił. - Drzwi. – odpowiedział żołnierz wpatrując się w metal. – Niedomknięte drzwi. - Wejdźcie proszę. – powiedział, a z jego nadgarstków wysunęły się ostrza. Strażnik przełknął ślinę i wykonał rozkaz. W pomieszczaniu było ciemno, ale Kharlez gestem zapalił światło. Pod bokiem leżały dwa ciała w pancerzach osobistych, technik zerknął szybko na nieśmiertelniki. Podejrzenie okazało się słuszne. Schował ostrza i wykonał w kierunku żołnierza taki sam gest, co wobec Zagłoby, natomiast drugą ręką zablokował drzwi. - Kim jesteś? – spytał najprzyjaźniej jak potrafił, a jego przeciwnik zaczął nagle zmieniać postacie, niczym gad próbujący wyślizgnąć się z uchwytu. Brak odpowiedzi, więc uścisk stał się mocniejszy. – KIM JESTEŚ!? Wtedy istota przestała się miotać i upadła na podłogę jako Imitia. W sumie do przewidzenia, ale lepiej się upewnić, zwłaszcza w takich czasach jak te. Kharlez przykucnął przy kobiecie, oddychała. Zdjął zatem jej kaptur, przyjęła bowiem formę swego prawdziwego ciała, jakie posiadała przed śmiercią. Szatynka o bladej skórze, owalnej twarzy, nieco wąskich ustach oraz prostym, małym nosie. Nawet ładna. Technik niewiele myśląc wziął ją na ręce, nie ważyła zbyt dużo, albo sztuczne mięśnie okazały się bardziej efektywne niż zakładano. Mniejsza o większe. Otworzył drzwi gestem, a następnie przeniósł nieprzytomną agentkę do sali konferencyjnej, gdzie delikatnie położył ją na stole. Westchnął ciężko, po czym spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz. Ciemny płaszcz zasłaniał skryte pod przylegającym do ciała czarnym ubraniem kształty. No nic. Usiadł zatem na fotelu obok i oparł się łokciami o stół, po czym złączył dłonie jakby w geście modlitwy i dotknął palcami swojej maski. Imitia oddychała spokojnie, głęboko, zupełnie jakby spała. Z technicznego punktu widzenia tak było. Kiedy ją niósł przeskanował jej ciało dotykiem Omnisjasza nie wykrywając żadnym obrażeń więc był spokojny. Może patrzenie na nieprzytomną dziewczynę leżącą na stole w pustym pomieszczeniu nie należało do najnormalniejszych czynności, ale kogo to teraz obchodziło. Wyglądała tak uroczo i niewinnie mimo, że miała na sumieniu znacznie więcej niż on. Niepewnie wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń, lecz zaraz ją cofnął. Co ja właściwie chcę zrobić? Przełamał się po chwili i delikatnie przejechał wierzchem dłoni po policzku Imitii. - Obudź się… - powiedział cicho i ciepło, gładząc ją po policzku, na co ona tylko lekko otworzyła oczy i przewróciła głowę na bok. – Wstawaaaaj, bo spóźnisz się do szkoły… - Wiedział, że jak się obudzi, to najpewniej da mu plaskacza w twarz albo spróbuje go zabić. Jebać konsekwencje, żyje się teraz, umiera później. – Imiiii! Wstajemy! Wstajemy! – po powiedzeniu tego siłą otworzył powieki dziewczynie, na co ta natychmiast zareagowała wybudzeniem się i lekką dezorientacją. – Wybacz, że cię czasowo unieszkodliwiłem, ale… Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż pięść agentki skonfrontowała się z jego maską. Wzmocniony pancerz kinetyczny spełnił swoje zadanie chroniąc ciało, ale siła uderzenia była zbyt duża, aby fotel zdołał ją zamortyzować. Upadek był nieco bolesny dla potylicy technika, ale krótki skan wykazał brak obrażeń wewnętrznych. Wspaniale. Wstał zatem, a przynajmniej spróbował, gdyż gdy tylko podparł się rękami na stole i spojrzał w górę ujrzał rozwścieczone, zielono-niebieskie oczy. Miał przejebane. - PRAWIE MNIE ZABIŁEŚ! – wydarła się Imitia unosząc ponownie dłoń do góry, pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna ktoś wyprowadził ją z równowagi. – To ja się poświęcam, tłumaczę tej rudej PSYCHOLCE, że twoje zniknięcie nie może być zdradą, a TY chcesz mnie ZABIĆ!? – Kharlez uniósł palec wskazujący nie przestając patrzeć w oczy zmiennokształtnej, nie spodziewał się, że ona ma uczucia, chyba nikt o tym nawet nie wiedział. Teraz był świadkiem wybuchu emocji zupełnie jakby podduszaniem obudził głęboko skrywaną cząstkę człowieczeństwa Imitii. A przy okazji poczuł na sobie, że to silna dziewczyna. - Nie chciałem! – krzyknął nagle, po czym wstał i odsunął się nieco wykonując gesty podobne do tresera próbującego uspokoić dzikie zwierze. W pełnej furii. Gotowe rozszarpać go na strzępy. – Mogłaś bardziej się postarać z ukryciem! Nie moja wina, że okazałaś się nie tak doskonała, jak mówiono. – zobaczył nagle zmianę na twarzy Imitii, gniew zniknął i pojawiło się coś na wzór spokoju, tylko zeszklone oczy zdradzały, że coś jest nie tak. – Wybacz, nie chciałem, aby to tak zabrzmiało. – powiedział zmieszanym tonem, po czym podszedł do siedzącej na stole agentki i usiadł obok niej. - Wiesz jak to jest, gdy wszyscy wymagają od ciebie bycia najlepszym? – zaczęła, nagle przecierając oczy z łez. Kharlez spojrzał na nią, czuł się podle. Chociaż w pewien sposób czuł radość, że wykrzesał człowieczeństwo z osoby, w której podobno go nie było. Albo udawała tylko. Niemniej czuł się nieco źle przez fakt, że spowodował płacz. – A ty głupi dajesz się w to wciągnąć i w końcu zapominasz kim jesteś. – technik spojrzał sobie na dłonie, znał to aż zbyt dobrze. Podniósł głowę by ponownie móc patrzeć na Imitię, po czym zdjął maskę i położył ją za sobą. Następnie odchylił się nieco w lewo i bujnął całym ciałem tak, że uderzył swoim barkiem w zmiennokształtną i wykorzystując pęd położył swoją głowę na jej barku uśmiechając się dziecinnie. Chyba naprawdę ma problemy psychiczne. - Niestety wiem. – powiedział w chwili, gdy dziewczyna złapała go za czoło i odepchnęła. – No ale cóż, jak dla mnie i tak jesteś doskonała. – zamilkł na chwilę zbierając myśli. – Życie to nie tylko dążenie do doskonałości za wszelką cenę, to też potrzeba pozostania człowiekiem pomimo wszystko. – mówiąc to złapał ją za dłoń swoją mechaniczną dłonią i z uśmiechem spojrzał jej w oczy. – Ja jestem tego dobrym przykładem. Dążąc do doskonałości straciłem wszystko o co mógłbym walczyć. Prawie nawet człowieczeństwo. – patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez chwilę, Imitia lekko otworzyła usta. – Nie da się być doskonałym i to jest najlepsze, bo dzięki temu pamiętasz, że w głębi serca nadal jesteś człowiekiem. – mówiąc to wskazał drugą dłonią na swoją klatkę piersiową. – Rozumiesz? – przytaknęła ześlizgując się ze stołu i odchodząc w stronę drzwi. - Teraz tylko trzeba przekazać Szalonej jakieś informacje wywiadowcze. – powiedziała wzdychając ciężko. – Masz jakiś pomysł? – słysząc to pytanie Kharlez założył ponownie kaptur w taki sposób, aby cień pozwalał zobaczyć jedynie jego złowieszczy uśmiech, po czym podszedł do Imitii splatając dłonie na wysokości mostka. - Połącz mnie z metropolią. – powiedział głosem, przez który większość ludzi przeszedłby zimny dreszcz, lecz jego rozmówczyni uniosła brew w zaskoczeniu. - Oczywiście, tylko, że mój komunikator został na dachu. – odpowiedziała, a technik wykonał tylko gest dłonią wskazujący na drzwi. - Prowadź zatem. – odpowiedział takim samym tonem jak poprzednio. – Zdam jej szczegółowy raport. Droga tam prowadziła dosyć prosto po schodach i przez kilka dłuższych korytarzy o gołych, betonowych ścianach, tylko co jakiś czas można było napotkać drzwi, lub strażników, albo kogoś ze służby. Cała podróż zajęła kilka minut, a zanim weszli na miejsce przeznaczenia, założyli maski przeciwgazowe aby nie zatruć się toksyczną atmosferą jaka panowała od niepamiętnych czasów w dystrykcie. Kharlez machnął tylko ręką, a ostatnie drzwi się otworzyły przepuszczając ich na smagany toksycznym wiatrem dach służący jednocześnie za lądowisko dla helikopterów. Wziął głęboki wdech przez swoją maskę unosząc twarz ku mglistemu nocnemu niebu odbijającemu łunę świateł Dystryktu. Światła pałaców, fabryk i slumsów. Wszystkie odbijały w chmurach historię świata ciągle zmieniającego się, brutalnego i stałego w zmienności. Dawni panowie zamknięci w obozach i przeznaczeni do eksterminacji, a dawni skazańcy wykonuj ich wyrok. Historia ma naprawdę czarne poczucie humoru, nie da się tego ukryć. Wielkie huty i fabryki dyszące siarką i spalinami niegdyś tworzyły demoniczne machiny zniszczenia. Teraz olbrzymie katedry ku czci Boga Maszyny przysłaniają niebo, wierni wyprani z osobowości stoją przy ołtarzach elektroniki odprawiając swoje rytuału i śpiewają w cierpieniu swe pieśni, dzwony biją donośnie na przemian z syrenami alarmowymi, potłuczone witraże poprzetykane kablami i rurami podświetlone są pomarańczowym blaskiem płynnych metali. Pielgrzymi z obozów zagłady idą równymi rzędami skuci ze sobą łańcuchami. Ich celem są wielkie wrota za którymi kapłan o stalowych pajęczych kończynach poda im chrzest przyłączając ich umysły do wielkiego kościoła Omnisjasza, potem dostaną krzemową komunię w podstawę czaszki i odpuszczone zostaną im grzechy samoświadomości. Gdy spróbują narkotycznego chleba odzyskanego z ciał tych, którzy zginęli przed nimi i krwi będącą wodą życia pozwalającą im na wieczne życie w błogosławionej nieświadomości otworzą się przed nimi bramy raju. Nieświadomi swego istnienia będą pracować myśląc cały czas, że to najlepsze co mogło ich spotkać. Odwrócił się do Imitii, która zrobiła głęboki wdech prze maskę przeciwgazową. - Połącz mnie z Szaloną. – powiedział odwracając się do agentki i przeszywając ją zimnym wzrokiem, a ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wskazała za niego. Usłyszał lekki trzask odbezpieczanego pistoletu. Kurwa. Wyprostował się tylko i powoli zdjął kaptur ukazując czarne wszczepy u podstawy czaszki i gęste włosy pośród których niczym pajęczyna wiły się blizny. Powoli uniósł ręce do góry i zaczął się odwracać. - Kiedy się ostatnio widzieliśmy? – spytała szalona robiąc maślane oczka i celując cały czas w głowę Kharleza. – Nie piszesz, nie dzwonisz… Wiesz, zaczęłam się martwić o ciebie. - Ty? Martwić się? – zdziwił się na swój sposób technik patrząc zimno w oczy rudowłosej. – jakoś to do siebie nie pasuje. - Może. – przystawiła mu lufę do czoła. – Ale taka jest prawda, martwiłam się, że zrobiłeś coś bardzo, ale to baaaaaaaaaaaaardzo głupiego… Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda? - Oczywiście, że nie. – opuścił ręce, po czym dotknął lewą dłonią jej policzka. – Jedyne co zrobiłem złego, to dałem temu światu dodatkowe siedem dni istnienia. - O tym wiem. – opuściła broń i delikatnie złapała go za wierzch mechanicznej protezy. Przysunęła się nieco bliżej i z uśmieszkiem, który roztopiłby czapy lodowe spojrzała mu w oczy. – Wiem też o tym-dziwnym-czymś, które wysłałeś do sekcji dziewiątej. Dlatego pytam: będziesz potrzebował znaczącej pomocy? - No cóż… - chwycił ją w talii po czym przyciągnął do siebie i czule objął ją metalicznymi ramionami nie spuszczając wzroku z jej oczu. – Nie zaprzeczę, że jest mało prawdopodobne abym chociaż przeżył to na co się zapisałem. Więc tak, będę potrzebował pewnej pomocy. - To świetnie się składa… - szepnęła obejmując dłońmi jego głowę i pocałowała jego maskę. – Ja z kolei mam wolne przez najbliższy tydzień. Wystarczy, że mnie zawołasz, Khaaaaziu. Po tych słowach zniknęła zostawiając niewzruszonego zajściem technika oraz obmyślającą zapewne kilka teorii na temat zajścia Imitię. Odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi. - Nie jesteśmy parą. – stwierdził obojętnie, jakby odczytując myśli Imitii. – Nigdy nie byliśmy i nie będziemy. Agentka otworzyła tylko z zaskoczenia oczy nie wiedząc jak na tę wypowiedź zareagować. Patrzyła więc jak jej towarzysz znika w przejściu, a drzwi za nim się zamykają. Niewiele myśląc skoczyła za nim przemykając pozostałą szczeliną. Rozejrzała się, lecz nigdzie go nie było na korytarzu. Wytężyła zatem słuch i usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk uderzania podkutych butów o beton. Pobiegła zatem w tamtym kierunku dziwiąc się jak Kharlez tak szybko pokonał tak długi odcinek. Na zakręcie tylko odbiła się od przeciwległej ściany i kątem oka zobaczyła sylwetkę w powłóczystej, czarnej szacie. Zwolniła nieco chcąc wyhamować tuż przy techniku, ale postać się odwrócił i spojrzała na nią swymi żółtymi sensorami. Czas zamarł gdy MJ-12 wyciągnął w stronę pędzącej dziewczyny swą mechaniczną rękę. Imitia poczuła nagły przypływ adrenaliny, ale wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Czuła upokorzenie, smutek i strach. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą była sekundy przed śmiercią, ale bała się, że to będzie ostatni. Mrugnęła a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Nie chciała umierać w tak głupi sposób. Zimne palce zacisnęły się na jej szyi i czuła jak ucisk się zwiększa. W takich momentach przypominała sobie o tym jak przygarnął ją Heinrich, gdy straciła rodziców. Chciała, by i tym razem pojawił się ktoś taki, aby powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze i to tylko zły sen. Nagle uścisk zamiast narastać, rozluźnił się, a MJ-12 spojrzał gdzieś ponad jej głowę. Znów usłyszała dźwięk podkutych butów uderzających o beton i gdy ucichły usłyszała wysyntezowany głos technika. - Puść ją. – rozkazał obojętnie. - Czemu? – odpowiedział robot. - A czemu nie? Jest tylko organicznym szkodnikiem, jej śmierć nic nie zmieni. Zmarnujesz tylko energię i przyspieszysz entropię. – technik rozłożył ramiona i zrobił kilka powolnych kroków. – Wiem, że chcesz mnie, ja jestem twoim celem. – lekko poruszył palcami, a MJ-12 poczuł kilka lekkich spięć w swoich podzespołach, musiał działać. Uścisk się zwiększył odcinając Imitii dostęp do powietrza, a następnie szybki ruch posłał ją na ścianę z taką siłą, że straciła przytomność. Robot tymczasem wybił się w stronę Kharleza i nim ten zauważył lecieli już w stronę ściany, a ułamki sekund później nastąpił kontakt z betonem. Człowiek splątał obie dłonie i niczym młotem uderzył w tył głowy swego przeciwnika, na co ten zareagował wypuszczeniem go i potrzebą chwilowej systematyzacji zdobytych danych. Było to dosyć długo, aby technik chwycił go za twarz i wykorzystując siłę serwomechanizmów wbić przeciwnika w ścianę, wyciągnięcie go i po zrobieniu piruetu kolejne wbicie, potem jeszcze dwa. Wtedy MJ-12 przestał się szarpać, więc Kharlez pomyślał, że wygrał i puścił uścisk. Na to liczyła maszyna i po obróceniu ramienia w stawie chwyciła technika za szyję i naśladując jego styl cisnęła nim w ścianę. Beton był niemiłosiernie twardy, nawet jak na tutejsze standardy, a siła tak duża, że człowiekowi pociemniało w oczach. Metalowa dłoń pociągnęła go do siebie, uniosła i przeniosła kawałek nim zmysły zaczęły w pełni działać. Nim jednak zareagował, wyleciał przez nie do końca otwarte drzwi i teraz sunął na plecach po dachu, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawiał z szaloną. Spojrzał na swego przeciwnika, który znajdował się właśnie pomiędzy metalowymi płytami. - SUKO…! – krzyknął i klasknął w dłonie, a drzwi zamknęły się z taką siłą, że odcięły część dłoni i lewą piętę MJ-12, który nie zdążył jeszcze przez nie przejść. - … CIERP! Robot spojrzał tylko na obrażenia, a potem na Kharleza. Gdyby mógł okazywać emocje, to najpewniej byłby zdenerwowany faktem, że niższa forma życia zadała mu jakiekolwiek rany. Teraz jednak tylko wczytał bardziej zaawansowane protokoły bojowe i ruszył kulejąc nieco. Jego przeciwnik tylko wyciągnął w jego stronę dłonie i przez jego obwody przeszedł nagły impuls blokujący poprawne działanie. Przez rwany obraz zobaczył człowieka patrzącego nań z wyższością i usłyszał głos Hyperiona: „Słaby, on jest słaby… ZABIJ!” Dwa razy nie trzeba było powtarzać. Szybkie przesterowanie energii, aktywacja dodatkowych bezpieczników i filtracja sygnałów. Wizja i systemy stabilne. Zaszarżował. Prawy hak w podbrzusze posłał człowieka na krawędź, lecz nie pozostał on dłużny i gdy robot szarżował po raz drugi, ten zrobił unik przed sierpem i lewym prostym wgniótł mu nieco obudowę samemu tracąc równowagę i tylko w ostatniej chwili łapiąc maszynę za spinkę przytrzymującą jej szatę na szyi, a następnie szarpnął aby wrócić do równowagi, lecz obaj spadli. Uderzyli w dach niższego piętra, by się z niego zsunąć i wylecieć nad pobliską fabrykę-katedrę i przebić się przez jeden z jej witraży. Wylądowali na kładce tuż obok olbrzymich pieców hutniczych, w których jarzyły się roztopione stopy różnych metali, a co chwila w powietrze wylatywały pióropusze iskier gdy dodawano kolejne składniki do mieszanek. Przeciwnicy stali naprzeciw siebie przez chwilę w ciszy. Walka się jednak nie skończyła. Obaj niespodziewanie rzucili się na siebie i zaczęli wymieniać ciosami, które normalne istoty zabiłyby na miejscu, lecz żaden z nich normalny nie był. Maszyna, która stała się bliska człowiekowi walczyła z człowiekiem, który stał się bliski maszynie. Tytano-wanadowo-chromowe poszycia zderzały się ze sobą, żel kinetyczny absorbował zabójczą energię, ruchy wspierane z jednej strony zaawansowanymi algorytmami, a z drugiej narkotykami i szaleństwem były tak szybkie, że zdawały się rozmywać. Skóra zdzierana z czaszki. Lakier zdzierany z pancerza. Wgniatane poszycie, miażdżone mięśnie. Życie i śmierć, człowiek i maszyna. W pewnym momencie Kharlez wpadł na genialny pomysł i zamiast w przeciwnika uderzył w kładkę pod nimi, przez co ta zwyczajnie się zawaliła zrzucając ich pomiędzy piece, gdzie kręcili się pozbawieni świadomości tech-niewolnicy operujący mniej ważnymi procesami, a nad nimi unosiły się na mechanicznych ramionach zasobniki z dodatkami do stopów. Technik spojrzał na wylewający się systematycznie strumień metalu z każdego nigdy nie odpoczywającego stanowiska i rozkazał Dotykiem Omnisjasza najbliższemu wolnemu ramieniu, aby chwycił MJ-12 i wyrzuciło go na drogę metalu. Maszyna jednak przejrzała ten plan i prawie uskoczyła. Prawie. Teraz leciała prosto na Kharleza, którego chwyciła i wykorzystując energię uderzenia porwała do kanału na metal, gdzie ponownie zaczęli się okładać. Zsuwali się powoli, a gdy byli już na krawędzi zauważyli otwieranie się otworu spustowego, a z drugiej strony uderzenie formy, do której miał zostać wlany metal. Uchwyty się wzmocniły, obaj nie mieli nic do stracenia, mogli teraz tylko zyskać wieczny spokój. Człowiek ugiął kolana i łokcie, po czym przerzucił nad sobą maszynę. Wprost w strumień płynnego piekła. Sam zaś zsunął się niemal do formy w ostatniej chwili odpychając ją i spadając kilka metrów w dół. Niestety nie udało mu się bezpiecznie wylądować, przez co złamał sobie nogę. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył jak potok metalu leci w dół niczym niepowstrzymany wodospad niosąc w sobie metaliczne ciało MJ-12. Przeturlał się więc podświadomie w lewo, jednak kilka strużek ciekłego metalu spadło na jego bok i plecy paląc ubranie, lekki pancerz i skórę, przez co technik syknął z bólu i spróbował wstać. Nie mogąc ustać na złamanej kończynie przyklęknął naprzeciw kałuży, z której nagle, bez ostrzeżenia powstał jakby nigdy nic MJ-12, a nadmiar metalu spływał po jego rozgrzanej do czerwoności obudowie złudnie przypominając pomarańczowo-białą, magiczną szatę. Nim człowiek zdążył zareagować, maszyna wyprowadziła cios w jego klatkę piersiową śląc go kilka metrów do tyłu, łamiąc żebra i zatrzymując akcje serca. Systemy nadzorujące funkcje życiowe zareagowały nim Kharlez stracił przytomność pobudzając serce elektrowstrząsami i pompując w żyły stymulanty bojowe. Roboty zrobił kilka kroków naprzód otrzepując się z ciekłego metalu i wypuszczając zaworami bezpieczeństwa chłodziowo zmienione w parę. Kharlez spróbował się podnieść i zadać cios, lecz ból był zbyt duży i gdy tylko uniósł ramię, poczuł każde złamane żebro niczym sztylety wbijane w boki. Maszyna nie miała takich problemów i zadała kolejny cios, tym razem w podbrzusze, na co człowiek zgiął się w pół. Następnie został złapany za włosy i rzucony na przeciwległą ścianę. Pociemniało mu w oczach i zaczął tracić czucie w ciele. - Wiara… Moją tarczą… - powiedział wstając mimo bólu, chociaż bardziej można było to nazwać podciągnięciem się o ścianę. – Lecz ona… Strzaskana! Wyciągnął otwarte dłonie w stronę maszyny, a ta przygotowała się na atak EMP, który nigdy nie nastąpił. Zamiast tego trafiły ją dwa metalowe kolce, które przebiły pancerz i zablokowały stawy barkowe. Ułamki sekundy później uderzyło go potężne wyładowanie elektryczne wygenerowane przez kolce. Nim przeciwnik się zorientował, Kharlez zaczął przeciążać kolejne podzespoły robota próbując go całkowicie unieszkodliwić. Nim zdołał to jednak uczynić, na jego plecy wylał się strumień roztopionego metalu, który spalił całkowicie jego habit, włosy i zaczął przepalać lekki pancerz. Kałuża, w której klęczał paliła żywcem jego nogi. Zresztą cały stał już w ogniu. Nie czuł jednak bólu, nie czuł nic, gdyż stabilizatory sygnałów nerwowych blokowały impulsy o zbyt dużej mocy. Dodatkowo stymulanty bojowe skutecznie łagodziły resztę odczuć. Spojrzał Na swe mechaniczne ręce zupełnie jakby były one częścią złego snu. Wszystko wydawało mu się snem. Czy to nie był sen? To wszystko? Ta wyspa, ludzie, baśniowe stwory, miłość, zdrada, szacunek, radość, rozpacz, magia, Bóg? Sen… Wszystko to sen. Jego oczy zaszły mgłą pod wpływem odkształcenia się przez gorąc, lecz zobaczył jak cienisty kształt staje przed nim i chwilę później coś uderzyło w jego pierś. Następnie poruszyło się w niej i ją opuściło. Nastała nagle ciemność. Oczy wypłynęły z oczodołów, metal przepalił mięso i kości nóg, przepalił plecy i usmażył nerki wraz z żebrami. Płomienie wypaliły płuca i brzuch, który nabrzmiał od zbierającej się pary, by po chwili eksplodować tym, co w nim zostało. On nie czuł bólu. Nie czuł tak naprawdę nic oprócz lekkiego pieczenia. Nie poczuł nawet jak upada na spaloną twarz. Teraz jedynym co trzymało go przy życiu były dwa zasobniki z Wodą Życia oraz systemy awaryjne, które na taką właśnie chwilę zamontował we wszczepie chroniącym kręgosłup. - Non omnis moriar… - przyznał sobie z pewną satysfakcją w duchu. Miał teraz tylko nadzieję, że ktoś go znajdzie zanim umrze na dobre. Chociaż, w sumie, nie obchodziło go to zbytnio, mógłby umrzeć. Dwa dni później, Metropolia Ból… wypala duszę i ciało… Strach… obmywa ze słabej wiary… Wina… rozdziera serce. Spękana maska iluzji lojalności rozpada się w pył, świat cuchnie krwią i siarką. Metal w ciele sprawia cierpienie. - Obudź się. – usłyszał nagle i otworzył swe cybernetyczne oczy. W nieistniejących ustach czuł posmak cyny i aluminium. Był w białym pokoju otoczony przez naukowców, przed nim stała Eliza, dziewczyna, która pomagała mu w walce przeciw Legionowi. Znowu się uśmiechała, mimo, że ją zawiódł, ona się do niego uśmiechała. Widział radość w jej oczach samemu nie potrafiąc okazać żadnych emocji. – Witamy z powrotem, panie Kharlez! Technik spojrzał na swoje ciało. Był teraz maszyną. Chromowana skóra kryła miedziane mięśnie i gumowe żyły. Jego serce nie biło, nie był już człowiekiem. Stał się maszyną. Spojrzał na lustro weneckie na ścianie Sali i zobaczył swą bojową sylwetkę przypominającą greckiego hoplitę. Zachodzące na siebie płytki pancerza przypominały zarys mięśni, a jego maska przypominała mu twarz o kamiennym wyrazie. Dotknął jej, nie widząc zbytniego podobieństwa do dawnego siebie. Nie poczuł jej też od razu, musiał przyzwyczaić się do nowych rąk. To nie była jego twarz, to była twarz starożytnego herosa, którego imię zapomniano. Teraz on był tylko narzędziem w rękach Federacji. Wiedział o tym. Szalona… Przemknęło mu przez myśl i od razu przypisał jej to, co się z nim stało. Zacisnął pięści i uderzył z całej siły w szkło, które rozsypało się i ukazani zostali skryci po drugiej stronie członkowie Dzieci Heinricha. Gdyby mógł, to spojrzałby na nich gniewnie, lecz był teraz posągiem, który ze stoickim spokojem obserwuje otaczający go świat. - Jak się czujesz w nowym ciele? – spytał II Przywódca próbując rozładować napięcie. Kharlez spojrzał na swoje dłonie, a następnie na zgromadzonych. Nigdzie nie widział jednak Imitii, tej, dla której postanowił zaryzykować życie. - Gdzie jest Imitia? – spytał głosem niemogącym wykrzesać ani odrobiny ekspresji, ktoś zapłaci za wadliwy syntezator, ale to później. – Wszystko z nią w porządku? - Tak, leży teraz na intensywnej terapii, ale jej stan jest stabilny. – odpowiedział Tardsihe. Znowu to samo. Znowu. Kolejna dziewczyna ląduje w ciężkim stanie w szpitalu. Znowu zawiódł. Odwrócił się od nich i podszedł to Elizy, która patrzyła na niego smutnym wzrokiem, lecz uśmiechając się półgębkiem, aby go jakoś pocieszyć, a przynajmniej tak myślała. - Wszystko w porządku, panie Kharlez? – spytała po kilku sekundach, a Żywy Posąg zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie było to możliwe, więc tylko pogłaskał ją po głowie. - Chciałbym, aby było. Ela, słodka kruszyno. – nie spodziewał się, że będzie w stanie jeszcze okazać jakiekolwiek emocje, co niezwykle go zaskoczyło. Nie chcąc, aby ta chwila przeminęła, patrzył w jej ciemne oczy chronione okularami w grubej oprawie. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił dotknął jej policzków i kciukiem prawej dłoni dotknął jej ust. Wszyscy przyglądali się temu niezwykłemu zajściu z mieszaniną szoku i rozczulenia. – Niestety nie wszystko jest w porządku. Bądź silna, podążaj za marzeniami i nie trać wiary. Ja straciłem wszystko, Kharlez umarł tam, w hucie, walcząc za to, co uważał za słuszne. Ja jestem tylko parodią tego, czym chciał zostać. Wszystko jest pyłem… Po tych słowa puścił dziewczynę i zwyczajnie wyszedł kierując się do swoich komnat. Nikt nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać, nawet nie pytano dokąd idzie. Tylko spojrzenia ludzi, których mijał zdradzały strach. Nie dbał o to, był maszyną, a skoro oni tego się bali, to ich sprawa. Szerokie korytarze niewypełnione ludźmi przypominały mu czasy, gdy wszystko było normalne, gdy w jego życiu istniały jakieś wartości, resztki człowieczeństwa. Zdobione w różny sposób ściany, mozaiki na podłogach i sufitach, posągi bohaterów i zwykłe dzieła sztuki stały przy i wisiały na ścianach. Bezsensowny przepych żywych… Czemu wcześniej był na to ślepy? Czemu musiał stracić niemal wszystko, by nareszcie zobaczyć bezsens marnowania tylu środków i siły by przez mgnienie jakim jest śmiertelne życie poczuć się kimś ważnym? Minął dwóch strażników, którzy prewencyjnie przygotowali broń do walki. Niepotrzebnie. Nawet na nich nie spojrzał idąc cały czas do przodu jak zepsuty automat, a światło wpadające przez okna tworzyło refleksje na wypolerowanej, chromowanej skórze. Nie czuł ciepła dnia, ani nacisku na podłogę. Miał jedynie świadomość tego, że jego stopy dotykają i naciskają na kamień. Sztuczne zmysły próbowały jakoś wyrazić te odczucia, lecz udawało im się jedynie stworzyć iluzję odległego dotyku. Jego życie się skończyło, teraz był tylko martwą duszą zamkniętą w żywym metalu. Otworzył drzwi do swej pracowni tym samym zauważając, że nie posiada Dotyku Omnisjasza, co jeszcze bardziej go dobiło. Czuł się teraz niczym niedołężny starzec nie mogący bez pomocy nawet wstać. Trzeba będzie to dopracować, nie ma wyjścia. Znowu musi zaczynać od zera, tyle jednak dobrego, że to ciało jest bardziej na te modyfikacje podatne. Rozejrzał się po swoim królestwie i poczuł fantomowe ukłucie sentymentu w sercu, które już nie było w jego ciele. Zamknął drzwi i podszedł do wielkiego okna mijając po drodze drewniany stolik i dwa fotele przy nim. Spojrzał ulotnie na chaotycznie ułożoną na łóżku pościel, nikt nie posprzątał jego bałaganu. Stół i przyrządy kreślarskie były w takim stanie i miejscu, w jakich widział je po raz ostatni. Tylko cisza była inna. Teraz była niemal absolutna, przenikająca duszę, niegdyś natomiast przerwana była biciem serca i oddechem. Spojrzał przez szkło na Metropolię skąpaną w złotym blasku wschodzącego słońca, Olbrzymie posągi upamiętniające poległych w wojnach za ludzkość przybierały teraz nieziemskiej aury, zupełnie jakby bezskrzydłe anioły zstąpiły z nieba i usiadły na zbiorowych grobach bohaterów. Jego sztuczne zmysły wykryły za nim obecność kilku osób. - Szczęśliwe istoty. – zaczął wiedząc, że stoją za nim ci, którzy przyjęli go za brata. – Dane im było zaznać spokoju śmierci. Mnie przeklęto życiem. - Wiesz, że nie jesteśmy tutaj aby słuchać twoich wywodów filozoficznych. – odpowiedział II Przywódca. - Wiem o tym, jak również, że nie jest waszym celem uwolnienie mnie od tego ciężaru. – beznamiętny głos odbił się od ścian. – Co chcecie wiedzieć? - Powiedziałam im o wszystkim! – Szalona pojawiła się tuż przed jego twarzą, ale ten ani drgnął – Chcieli cię zabić, ale nie dałam. - Szkoda. – odwrócił się do niej plecami i popatrzył na zebranych splątując dłonie za plecami. – Kiedyś byłem taki jak wy, przywiązany do przyziemnych spraw, kurczowo trzymający się codzienności i ślepy wobec prawdy. Kiedy Omnisjasz objawił mi prawdę nie wierzyłem początkowo, lecz on otworzył mi oczy. - Do rzeczy! – podszedł do niego Tadeusz celując weń palcem. – Nie mamy całego dnia! - Za cztery dni licząc ten, mój pan przybędzie i nikt nie będzie mógł go powstrzymać. – odpowiedział głosem pozbawionym wszelkich emocji wpatrując się wzrokiem posągu w rozmówcę, podczas, gdy pozostali zaszemrali między sobą. – Legion w porównaniu z nim, to tylko denerwująca mucha przyrównana do wściekłego niedźwiedzia. Słyszę go odkąd mi się objawił, nieskończony rój maszyn drapiący w barierę rzeczywistości. Zimna pustka wypełniona żywymi maszynami. Wściekłymi i pragnącymi śmierci wszystkiego innego. Ten świat zmieni się w pył, nie będzie przeszkodą dla roju. Lecz jest jedna szansa… - Jakaż to? – spytał Marcus opierający się o stolik. - Zawarłem pakt z Omnisjaszem, o czym zapewne wiecie. – zrobił krótką pauzę patrząc na Glorię. – Jeśli uda mi się wygrać pojedynek z jego inkarnacją, to oszczędzi ten świat, a może nawet i cały wymiar. - A jeśli nie? – spytała blondynka. - To wszystko ucichnie w jednym brutalnym ataku i spoczniemy w ciemnym grobie nieskończonej maszyny. – odpowiedział technik. – Dajcie mi wolną rękę, a w trzy dni odkryję wszystkie sekrety swojego boga. - Dostaniesz Szaloną, Tardsiha i Tadeusza jako „smycz”, abyś przypadkiem nie nawalił. – gdyby mógł, to by warknął, lub uderzył przełożonego, ale udało mu się zachować stoicką postawę. – Poza tym, masz niczego nie spierdolić, bo wszyscy zginiemy! - Jak sobie życzysz… - maszyna ukłoniła się tak pochylając głowę, że z perspektywy niebieskowłosego wyglądała, jakby na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Technik wiedział o tym doskonale i najwolniej jak tylko pozwolił mu syntezator dodał po sekundzie. – Mój Panie. Arise przytaknął tylko i po odwróceniu się wyszedł wraz z częścią Dzieci Heinricha, zostawiając Czwórkę samych sobie. Pierwsza odezwała się Szalona, która unosiła się cały ten czas nad Technikiem. - Więęęęc… Co robimy najpierw? – spytała zmniejszając się i siadając na ramieniu posągu. - Sekcja dziewiąta, potem trzeba będzie zlokalizować MJ-12. – odpowiedział Kharlez ruszając do drzwi, a pozostali tylko wzruszyli ramionami i poszli za nim. Na korytarzu spytał ducha: – Wygodnie ci? - Całkiem, a co? – przymiliła się do jego policzka. - Tak pytam, tak po prostu. – odpowiedział denerwując się coraz bardziej na słabej jakości syntezator nie pozwalający mu na jakąkolwiek ekspresję za pomocą głosu. Sekcja Dziewiąta, Tajny Ośrodek Badawczy. Po tym jak wylecieli z hangaru w Pałacu przed południem znajdowali się w powietrzu przez dobre dwie, lub więcej godzin. Jeszcze kilka dni temu zapewne przyjacielskie rozmowy nie cichłyby przez całą podróż, lecz teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Kharlez co chwila lustrował wnętrze helikoptera transportowego swymi sztucznymi oczami. Co chwila napotykał albo obojętnie zimny wzrok Tardsiha, lub podobne do jego własnych sensory widma świetlnego Tadeusza. Nawet Szalona wydawał się nieobecna, siedząc cały czas na jego ramieniu ze zwieszoną głową i małym pistolecikiem wymierzonym w chromowaną skroń skrytą pod kapturem. Wtedy zaczął wspominać czasy, gdy było jeszcze normalnie, a on łudził się nadzieją, że znalazł sobie miejsce na świecie. Teraz wiedział, że był częścią czyjegoś planu, małym pionkiem lokalnej władzy. Tak jak było przed przybyciem, było i teraz. Czuł, że to duch siedzący na jego ramieniu jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny, ale to było nie ważne, tak naprawdę był narzędziem woli Omnisjasza i nikogo więcej, a narzędzia nie protestują przeciw swemu przeznaczeniu. Pierwszy raz poczuł swego rodzaju radość, że jego nowe ciało jest tak bardzo niedopracowane i nie musi maskować uczuć. Tymczasem byli już niemal na miejscu. Ośrodek był naprawdę dobrze zakamuflowany pośród leśnych ostępów i bez znajomości lądowiska niemal niemożliwym było znalezienie go przypadkiem. Na trawiastej polanie pełniącej właśnie rolę lądowiska znajdował się „Sleipnir” transportujący niecodzienną delegację. Czwórka Dzieci Heinricha szło właśnie na spotkanie z przedstawicielem placówki, który zdążył wyjść z ukrytego we wzgórzu bunkra, który był początkiem labiryntu jakim była Sekcja Dziewiąta. Gdy się spotkali i wymienili honorami, oficer naukowy spytał: - A gdzie jest Naczelny Technik? - Stoi przed panem. – opowiedział Kharlez, który od wylotu z Metropolii miał na sobie cały czas czarną szatę z kapturem. – Miałem pewien… Wypadek, że tak to ujmę. - To prawda. – poznała Szalona siedząca mu na ramieniu. – A teraz, jeśli łaska, czas nas goni. - A tak, tak! – przytaknął przedstawiciel zapraszając przybyszy do wnętrza, gdzie też po chwili wkroczyli. Goły beton, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek ozdób ograniczały małe, duszne pomieszczenia prowadzące coraz niżej w głąb ziemi. Po kilka dobrych minutach podążania za przewodnikiem, delegacja dotarła do potężnych wrót, za którymi to znajdowała się winda prowadząca jeszcze niżej, setki metrów niżej. Tam dopiero zaczynała się właściwa placówka. Półkoliste korytarze ciągnęły się skręcały i opadały, a co kilka metrów były drzwi prowadzące do laboratoriów biologicznych i różnorakich sekcji, o których Technik nie chciał nawet myśleć. Nagle dołączył do nich siwy naukowiec mogący spokojnie rywalizować w konkursie na najlepsze odzwierciedlenie wyglądu stereotypowego szalonego geniusza z początków XX wieku. - Po dogłębnej analizie przesłanego obiektu udało nam się odkryć, że jest on wypełniony jakąś cieczą. – powiedział równając krok z Kharlezem jednocześnie uśmiechając się i z przejęciem przeskakując wzrokiem po wszystkim wokół. – Jej skład jest tożsamy z obudową, lecz właściwości zupełnie inne. - Jak odkryliście zawartość? – głos technik przypominał bardziej syczenie uszkodzonego przewodu pneumatycznego niż ludzką mowę, może nie powinien na siłę próbować ulepszać syntezatora? Mniejsza o to. Nowe ciało było naprawdę denerwujące i sprawiało wrażenie robione na szybko przez niekompetentnego absolwenta zawodówki z totalnego wypizdowa. – Tylko szczerze, profesorze. - No cóż… - zaczął naukowiec, a jego mina zrzedła momentalnie. – Jeden z moich asystentów przypadkiem upuścił przedmiot i chcąc ratować go przed upadkiem złapał za rurkę wystającą z paszczy. Po jej wyciągnięciu opadły łańcuchy, a ze wszystkich otworów zaczęła lać się owa dziwna substancja. - Fascynujące. – odpowiedział Tardsihe znudzonym głosem pobrzmiewającym pogardą dla niekompetentnego naukowca. I wtedy właśnie dotarli do celu. Wyłożona białymi płytkami sala przywodziła na myśl kostnicę, a na jej środku, na małym podwyższeniu stała mała ampułka z czymś czarnym. Khalez podszedł do niej i wziąwszy ją w palce dokładnie obejrzał. - Więc. – zaczął odwracając się. – Odkryliście cokolwiek na temat tego? - Po testach na dostępnych nam obiektach organicznych doszliśmy do wniosku, że to rodzaj broni biobójczej… - odpowiedział wyłysiały naukowiec nie ważąc się nawet na to, aby spojrzeć na przybyszy. – Wszystkie obiekty testowe zginęły w czasie do kilku minut od podaniu im próbki. - Czy mówiąc „obiekty badawcze” ma pan na myśli personel niższej klasy? – spytał Technik spoglądając na towarzyszy. - To nie było zamierzone, zapewniam cię, wasza ekscelencjo. – Profesor ukłonił się nieco, zagryzając wargi. - On nie jest ekscelencją, to tylko skazaniec idący na honorową śmierć. – warknął Tadeusz zaciskając dłonie. – Nie należy składać mu żadnych honorów. Kharlez spojrzał twarzą posągu na zamkniętego w potężnym pancerzu chorowitego młodzieńca. Gdyby miał teraz Dotyk Omnisjasza usmażyłby go za te słowa, ale musiał jeszcze wytrzymać, zemści się w swoim czasie. Mechaniczne ręce przybliżyły próbkę do maski pozwalając sztucznym zmysłom lepiej przebadać substancję. Nagle zrozumiał, że wie skądś czym czarna maź jest. Zabójcza dla istot żywych i wszystkich związków chemicznych nie zawierających krzemu. Czemu akurat krzem? Ta substancja była bowiem brakującym elementem pomiędzy istotami organicznymi i syntetycznymi, sama w sobie będąc świadoma swego istnienia i pełna ciekawości na temat otaczającego ją świata. Technik nie zauważył nawet jak wyszła ona z ampułki i obkleiła mu dłoń. Gestem uspokoił zebranych. Wiedział, że są tym samym, ani żywymi, ani martwymi . Istota na bazie krzemu, mała, bezbronna i istota na bazie węgla, silna, wyniosła. Stanowili idealnie dopełniające się części tego samego. Razem, po pewnych zmianach mogą stać się istotą nadrzędną. To było to, czego zawsze pragnął, nie to nędzne metalowe ciało, ale prawdziwa jedność z maszyną. Jego dusza i umysł w nieśmiertelnej powłoce. Maź zaczęła przenikać do wnętrza ciała. - Odejdźcie. – powiedział w końcu. – Muszę pozostać sam, inaczej coś może pójść nie tak. Naukowcy i Dzieci z pewną dozą nieufności wykonali polecenie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i stając za pancerną szybą by patrzeć jak jego ciało obraca się powoli w czarne błoto. Czuł szczęście, radość, spełnienie. Stawał się czymś więcej. Nagle wszystkie zmysły powróciły do niego gdy ciało przestało istnieć, był niczym płomień unosząc się nad martwą materią, teraz jego wola stawała się rzeczywistością, a słowo ciałem. Kształtował swą przyszłą powłokę niczym rzeźbiarz tworzący z bezkształtnej masy dzieło sztuki. Najpierw postawił szkielet stworzony z najwytrzymalszych materiałów składających się na poprzednie ciało złączonych ze sobą w sposób nieosiągalny dla ludzkiej techniki, ale nie będący wyzwaniem dla żywej maszyny, która to sprawiła, że cząsteczki nowych materiałów stały się poddane jej woli. Układ nerwowy oplótł kości i przeniknął przez nie by zostać następnie osłonięty sztucznymi mięśniami. Jedynym z narządów wewnętrznym stał się teraz mały reaktor fuzyjny trzymający w sobie plazmową iskrę, która zapewni zasilanie na wystarczająco długo, by znaleźć jego nowe źródło. Na skórę poza powiekami zabrakło materiałów, ale nie była ona nigdzie indziej potrzebna. Kharlez wciągnął powietrze trupim nosem i poczuł jak reaktor przyspiesza dzięki dostawie pierwiastków rozbitych najpierw wstępnie i podgrzanych do stanu plazmy w jego klatce piersiowej. Otworzył ponownie swe zielone oczy, miło było wrócić. - Nie bójcie się, to nadal ja. – odezwał się z nieudawaną radością w głosie, wszystko było teraz takie wyraziste, pełne doznań, każdy odcień odcinał się wyraźnie na tle całości, każdy, nawet najcichszy dźwięk był wyraźny jak huk huraganu. Czuł każdy przepływ powietrza w małym powietrzu, który niczym pływy wody muskał bio-cybernetyczne ciało. – Będziemy tu stać, czy raczej uratujemy świat? Nie było odpowiedzi, tylko drzwi otworzyły się ukazując Tardsiha, który wykonał zapraszający na zewnętrz gest. Dobre stosunki najwyraźniej się skończyły, ale to już i tak nie ważne. Odrodzony uśmiechnął się na to i energicznym krokiem wyszedł z Sali spoglądając ukradkiem w zmrużone pod okularami maski oczy federacyjnego oprawcy. Minąwszy go przeszedł jeszcze obok Tadeusza śledzącego go mechanicznym wzrokiem. Wyprostował się w dumie, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, gdy zaczął maszerować po wzięciu od jednego z nieludzkich niewolników swój czarny płaszcz. Założył kaptur i był gotów kontynuować pochód, lecz wyczuł, że pozostali za nim nie podążają. - Stało się coś? – spytał w końcu odwracając się i patrząc na zebranych naukowców i dwójkę dzieci Heinricha. Szalonej nigdzie nie było. - Mieliśmy cię zabić jeśli będziesz coś kombinował. – powiedziała mu za uchem rudowłosa, lecz uśmiech nijak nie schodził mu z twarzy. – I chyyyba coś takie właśnie robisz. - Skądże. Po prostu przyjemnie jest znowu mieć pełnoprawne ciało. – odpowiedział odwracając się do rozmówczyni i przechylając głowę w lewo. – W przeciwieństwie do tej pożałowania godnej skorupy w której to mnie ostatnio zamknęliście! Gdy to powiedział spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę oraz zebranych wokół nich ochroniarzy, służbę i naukowców. Dziwny to był widok. Teraz jedyną istotą, która mu ufała był on sam, prawdopodobnie. Uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy i wróciło przygnębienie towarzyszące od śmierci Piteła oraz Niny. Nienawidził być na smyczy. Mimo, że dostał wolną rękę, to nie mógł nigdzie się ruszyć bez asysty tej przeklętej trójki! Nie mógł się ich jednak nijak pozbyć, musiał przecierpieć. - Więc chcecie znać mój plan, tak? – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. - Tak, ale nie tutaj, na zewnątrz. – odpowiedziała Szalona, mimo, że powinna już wiedzieć co planuje na wylot. Kharlez skinął tylko głową, po czym odwrócił się tak szybko, że płaszcz pod wpływem siły odśrodkowej odsłonił znów jego bezskóre, bio-syntetyczne ciało. Następnie ruszył równym, mechanicznie idealnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia z kompleksu czując jak reszta jego „wesołej kompanii” podąża za nim gotowa rozbić go na atomy w każdej chwili. Było to niezwykle denerwujące. W drodze powrotnej nikt im nie towarzyszył, byli zwyczajnie przepuszczani przez kolejne posterunki, aż nie znaleźli się ponownie na powierzchni, gdzie oczekiwał ich „Sleipnir”. Przemieniony odwrócił się do idących za nim towarzyszy gdy pancerne drzwi za nimi się zamknęły. Zaplótł dłonie za plecami i popatrzył na dwóch mężczyzn i ducha nad nimi. - Więc dopiero teraz pokusiło was o poznanie mojego panu, hę? – spytał z pogardą w głosie, a Szalona tylko energicznie pokiwała głową z uśmiechem. – Lepiej późno niż wcale, jak to mówią. - Mów, nie mamy czasu na zabawy. – warknął Tardsihe podchodząc do niego, co tylko wywołało uśmiech na twarzy stojącego, który spojrzał na kata spokojnym wzrokiem. - Po pierwsze potrzebuje informacji o obecnym miejscu przebywania MJ-12. – mówiąc to uniósł w górę palec wskazujący prawej dłoni. – Po drugie muszę się dostać do Hegany, lub w inny sposób otrzymać dokładnie 120 kilogramów diertcylu. – wyprostował środkowy palec. – Po trzecie i ostatnie, moglibyście przynajmniej spróbować nie wyglądać jakby waszym jedynym celem w życiu jest uśmiercenie mnie? - Dwa pierwsze spełnić możemy, z trzecim może być problem. – powiedział oprawca potrącając Technika barkiem. Kharlez opuścił dłoń i uśmiechnął się pozbawionymi warg ustami spoglądając na przechodzącego obok Tadeusza. Ten nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, tylko Szalona puściła mu oczko jakby na pocieszenie. Wtedy to też podpiął się pod częstotliwość łączącą go z Dystryktem, a stamtąd szybko wyszukał Arktusa i wykorzystując jego wszczepy neuronowe wgrał mu pełne dane na temat czarnej mazi wraz z poleceniem zreplikwania jej w znacznych ilościach i udoskonalenie do stanu lotnego. Rudowłosa wyczuła to zaburzenie w polu elektromagnetycznym i marszcząc brwi zbliżyła się do Kharleza, a ten chwycił ją za tył głowy i lekko podrapał. - Zaufaj mi, ten jeden, ostatni raz. – szepnął tak, aby tylko ona to usłyszała. – Mimo wszystkiego co do tej pory przeżyłem, nadal jestem po waszej stronie. To wy chcecie inaczej. - To oni tak chcą. – powiedziała uśmiechając się i gładząc jego syntetyczną, metalową czaszkę. – Ja zawsze w ciebie wierzyłam. Uśmiechnął się. Mimo zła jakiego doświadczył i spowodował przestał czuć się źle, udzielił mu się wisielczy humor, albo jego psychika już ostatecznie się załamała. Jedno nie wykluczało drugiego. Puścił głowę Szalonej i ruszył w kierunku helikoptera wyczuwając, że duch ponownie siada mu na ramieniu. Chciał, by zapamiętała go jako bohatera w obliczu tego co nadchodzi, lecz jednocześnie miał pełną świadomość zdarzeń, których nie da się uniknąć. Wszedł zatem na pokład i gdy zajął miejsce maszyna poderwała się z ziemi, jej celem była Hegana. Rozdział II: Klucz do potępienia Dystrykt, Ośrodek Rozwoju Nanotechnologii. Strażnik w czerwonym pancerzu osobistym siedział na posterunku z nogami ułożonymi na panelu kontrolnym i oglądając relację z kontrofensywy wojsk Federacji na tereny Nieznanej Części. Krótkie migawki z pól bitew na których potężne czołgi i mechy rozbijały w perzynę bezładne masy nieludzi poprzetykane były wywiadami z dowódcami polowymi, którzy akurat mieli chwilę. Człowiek uśmiechnął się rozpoznając swojego wuja wykrzykującego rozkazy z wieży pędzącego „Leopolda”. - John! Nie śpij! – krzyknął nagle jego kolega z posterunku obok przez interkom, a zawołany spojrzał leniwie przez prawe ramie do drugiej stróżówki broniącej wejścia do tajnego ośrodka badań. Skinął głową do góry aby niewerbalnie zapytać o co chodzi, a jego kolega wskazał bramę przed nimi, za którą zatrzymał się samochód, z którego wysiadła postać w czerwonym habicie zdradzającym przynależność właściciela do niepisanych elit AdMach. – Sprawdź o co chodzi, jazda! John przewrócił tylko oczami i wstawszy z wygodnego fotela założył hełm i wziął do ręki automat Duera, po czym wyszedł ze stróżówki i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę bramy. Przeklinał w myślach, że musi służyć akurat tutaj, w miejscu, gdzie powietrze jest tak gęste i toksyczne, iż można patrzeć na słońce nieosłoniętym okiem. Po tysiąckroć bardziej wolałby tłuc się z brudnymi mutantami i nieludźmi, niż siedzieć w tej zatrutej dziurze. Jedyne co go tutaj trzymało, to rozkazy i wysoka pensja. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków od bramy i zapytał: - Identyfikacja i cel wizyty? – jego głos był nieudawanie obojętny, gdyż pytał o to samo już niezliczony raz. - Młodszy Kapłan Omnisjasza Arktus, cel związany z bezpieczeństwem państwa. – przybysz odchylił nieco głowę do tyłu ukazując charakterystyczną osłonę głowy jednocześnie wyciągając zza pazuchy pendrive. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz sprawdzić, ja poczekam. John spojrzał na kolegę, a ten tylko skinął i machnął ręką zezwalająco. Brama otworzyła się, a strażnik usunął się z drogi pozwalając przejść gościowi, a gdy ten go mijał spojrzał na niego zza wizjera hełmu przyprawiając żołnierza o ciarki. Poczuł on nienaturalną, odczłowieczoną aurę bijącą od Arktusa, był to pierwszy raz odkąd wstąpił do 16 Batalionu, gdy się bał. Chociaż strach to może za dużo powiedziane, uczeń Kharleza budził w nim po prostu niepokój. Cieszył się zatem w duchu, gdy jegomość zniknął na pancernymi drzwiami ośrodka pozwalając mu wrócić do ciepłej stróżówki, by dalej oglądać telewizję. Gdy druga para hermetycznych drzwi zamknęła się za nim wpuszczając go do sterylnej placówki, Arktus odetchnął przez filtry swego hełmu i spojrzał na stojących przed nim trzech naukowców ściskających jakieś teczki, prawdopodobnie z danymi o które prosił nim tutaj przybył. Wyglądali dość młodo, lecz nie było w tym nic niezwykłego ze względu na system przyspieszonej edukacji panujący w Federacji. Byli to trzej mężczyźni o różnym wzroście, po prawej stał wysoki szatyn w okularach, w środku lekko zgarbiony rudy brodacz, a po lewej niski brunet z cybernetyczną protezą lewego oka. Kapłan uniósł prawą dłoń, na której nadgarstku zawieszony był na rzemieniu srebrny amulet w kształcie greckiej litery Phi. Po kilku chwilach wykonał w powietrzu takiż sam znak, na co naukowcy odpowiedzieli ukłonem i nakreślili symbol na piersi. Mimo, ze kult Omnisjasza istniał w tym państwie stosunkowo niedawno, bo dwa lata z hakiem, to dzięki wysiłkom Kharleza rozprzestrzenił się na niemal wszystkie wyżej rozwinięte tereny kraju, a jego wyznawcami były zwłaszcza elity intelektualne widzące w tej nowej wierze natchnione połączenie konserwatywnej religii z postępową nauką. Coś takiego pozwalało im pozostać w bezpiecznej strefie zabobonu nisko rozwiniętych, dzikich populacji przy jednoczesnym wyrzuceniu w głębiny rozszalałej nauki. Kult ten był jak szalupa na otwartym morzu chroniąca umysły wierzących przed szaleństwem ze strony przedawkowania informacji i tajników technologii, które to zostały okryte płaszczem rytuałów, modlitw i pieśni. Mimo, że czipy dawane mieszkańcom federacji na wyższych szczeblach jednocześnie dawały im całą teoretyczną wiedzę na jakiś temat, to przez szok technologiczny niewielu odróżniało naukę od wszechobecnej magii i religii, przez co z podejrzliwością podchodzi do wszystkich nowości oferowanych przez naukowców, którzy to nie byli do końca pewni z czym mają do czynienia tak naprawdę. Dopiero przybycie Kharleza wszystko zmieniło odgradzając masy od niebezpiecznego natłoku danych stabilną barierą kultu i kręgów wtajemniczenia. Wiedza obudowana skorupą rytuałów pozwoliła prostemu ludowi oswoić się z nowinkami technologicznymi, które to teraz były po prostu tajemnicami wiary odkrywanymi przed wysoko postawionymi kapłanami, którzy prowadzili swój lud ku oświeceniu. Fabryki, szkoły i uniwersytety, których zarządcy, dyrektorzy i rektorzy przyjęli nową wiarę przemianowano na świątynie, w których lud inicjowano w kolejne, coraz bardziej zawiłe dogmaty nauki. Matematyczne przykazania, chemiczne i fizyczne psalmy i techniczne modlitwy rozbrzmiewały od teraz w wielkich miastach, jak i na prowincjonalnych wsiach, do których trafiali misjonarze Omnisjasza szerzący nową wiarę. Na niewiele zdały się próby Hydry mające na celu zatrzymanie kultu, gdyż podburzanie ludu przeciw religii, która oswajała proste masy z technologią, na której opierała się potęga państwa mijało się z celem. Niemniej jednak kilka większych miast, w tym stolica, jak również większość wiosek były poza wpływem techno kleru, o ile w ogóle o czymś takim jak Omnisjasz, lub kult Boga Maszyn ludzie tam kiedykolwiek słyszeli. - Czy wszystko o co prosiłem zostało przygotowane? – spytał kapłan zniekształconym przez elektronikę głosem. - Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co było w naszej mocy, ale… - zaczął brunet mając cały czas pochyloną głowę. – Nie zdołaliśmy zdobyć wymaganych ksiąg. - Dlaczego? – spytał zimno Arktus przechylając głowę. - Strażnicy niższych poziomów odmówili wpuszczenia nas, mimo, że legitymowaliśmy się tak, jak nam kazałeś. – dopowiedział szatyn. - Dobrze więc, sam to załatwię. – syknął metalicznie Kapłan po czym sięgnął po teczki z dokumentacją zdobytą na potrzeby projektu. – Poproszę. Nikt nie oponował, tylko dali postaci w czerwieni dokumenty i odsunęli się przepuszczając go dalej. Arktus otworzył jedną teczkę pozostałe trzymając w serworamionach na plecach i zaczął czytać jednocześnie obserwując drogę przed nim za pomocą mechadendrytów z kamerami. Prędkość z jaką pochłaniał kolejne porcje danych była nieosiągalna dla zwykłego człowieka, nawet z najlepszą fotograficzną pamięcią. Lecz on nie był człowiekiem. Jego mistrz nauczył go, że tak długo jak uznaje siebie za człowieka, będzie słaby i niezdolny do osiągnięcia oświecenia. Dlatego nie myślał jak człowiek, lecz jego kryteria myślowe zbliżone były do maszyny. Droga do doskonałości prowadzi przez wiele wyrzeczeń, lecz największym z nich jest człowieczeństwo, on był jednak gotowy i na poświęcenie nawet tego, byle tylko dorównać mistrzowi. Wiedział, że jakiekolwiek okazanie słabości oznacza klęskę, a klęska oznacza śmierć i to go motywowało do coraz cięższej pracy nad sobą. Ćwiczył umysł i wzmacniał ciało, nie wybaczał błędów ani innym, ani sobie. Blizny na plecach i torsie przypominały mu o każdej pomyłce jaką kiedykolwiek dokonał i w ramach pamiątki wyrył jedną linię nożem w ciele. Teraz natomiast był już niemal bliski poziomu Kharleza, był dla zwykłych ludzi tym, czy oni są dla nieludzi, był nadrzędną istotą lecz nie ze względu na ideologię, a na sam fakt ulepszenia swego mózgu nanoukładami scalonymi pozwalającymi na przyspieszoną pracę myślową oraz dzięki mięśniom ulepszonym przez serwomechanizmy zwiększające cechy fizyczne. Jego lojalność była niezachwiana i gdyby miał wybierać między zdradą Federacji, a zdradą mistrza, wybrałby to pierwsze mając świadomość, że zdrada i zboczenie z wyznaczonej ścieżki są największą oznaką słabości i jedyną karą za to jest śmierć. Każde zadanie starał się zatem rozwiązywać najlepiej i najszybciej jak tylko mógł aby nie zawieść ani siebie, ani Kharleza, który to dał mu oświecenie. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy pochłoną wszystkie dane na temat zasobów naukowych i technologicznych ośrodka i usystematyzował je w odpowiednich sekcjach mózgu i mięśni. Jedyne czego teraz mu brakowało, to wiedza z prastarych, demonicznych woluminów skrytych w podziemiach dystryktu. Te których szukał nie zawierały prostych tajemnic świata, lecz wiedza w nich zawarta balansowała na granicy czarnoksięstwa i technologii. Co było w nich dokładnie? Nie wiedział, lecz znał ich tytuły: Silica Animus, Δαιμονική Μηχανή, ''Μεταλλικά Z'ωντανός'' oraz Liber Deamonica. Wszystkie zapisane przez zapomnianych mędrców opętanych żądzą wiedzy tak jak on, wszystkie zabrane przez demony po śmierci swych twórców i wszystkie tajemniczo odnalezione w jednym miejscu. Uniósł głowę gdy znalazł się przy metalicznych wrotach prowadzących do podziemnej biblioteki zebranej przez demonicznych władców tego miejsca. Portal stylizowany na wijące się umęczone dusze nad którymi dominowało otwarte oko został ponoć wykonany z metali pozyskanych z ciał śmiertelnych, na ile było to prawdą? Nikt nie wiedział. Same wrota były gładką taflą srebrzystego metalu pozbawioną nawet najmniejszych deformacji. Kapłan spojrzał na budzące niepokój wejście i gdy miał już ich dotknąć usłyszał za sobą kroki strażników. Zdziwiło go to, gdyż nadal znajdował się na terenie ośrodka, gdzie bądź co bądź miał niemal absolutną władzę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył dwóch ludzi w czarnych pancerzach osobistych trzymających automaty Duera na podorędziu. - Zostaliśmy oddelegowani do pańskiej ochrony. – powiedział jeden z przybyszy. - Przez kogo? – spytał Arktus, na co strażnicy wymienili się zapewne informacjami przez interkom, gdyż kapłan wyczuł za pomocą wszczepów nagłe zaburzenie w polu elektromagnetycznym jakie tworzyło się wokół nich. - Przez profesora Juliena Kaghana. – odpowiedział ten sam człowiek. Nazwisko to należało do zarządcy ośrodka, który został uprzednio poinformowany o przybyciu tak wpływowego gościa. Nie zgasiło to jednak podejrzliwości kapłana, który nauczony został aby nie ufać nikomu, nawet sobie. - Dobrze, skoro takie jest życzenie pana Kaghana, to chodźcie. – gdy to powiedział dotknął dłonią wrót, a po ich powierzchni przeszedł impuls elektryczny. Po chwili dało się słyszeć jak w ruch wprawiane zostają koła zębate ukryte w ścianach, a wrota powoli, lecz nieubłaganie zaczęły się podnosić wypuszczając gorące, zatęchłe powietrze z biblioteki. Arktus nie czekał aż przejście się w pełni otworzy, lecz gdy tylko pancerna płyta była dostatecznie wysoko by mógł przejść bez schylania się tak uczynił. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się przestronny, acz niezbyt zachęcający do penetracji korytarz. Arktus bez zatrzymywania się podążył jednak prosto w ciemność włączając wspomagacze wizualne. Nawet nie obejrzał się na idących za nim ludzi, za którymi drzwi zamknęły się z łoskotem. Zapewne oczekiwali otrzymać od niego jakieś rozkazy, lub chociaż wytyczne, dlatego na sekundę przystanęli, lecz widząc, że ich tymczasowy dowódca nawet nie zwolnił kroku rzucili się za nim biegiem. Przez dłuższy czas tylko stukot ich podkutych butów rozbrzmiewał po wijących się głęboko w trzewia ziemi tunelach wybudowanych z inicjatywy demonów rękoma ludzkich niewolników. Ochroniarze byli pełni podziwu dla tępa i niemylności w obieraniu kierunku marszu swego przewodnika, zupełnie jakby nie był człowiekiem, a raczej maszyną prowadzoną przez z góry wyznaczoną ścieżkę, którą przechodziła setki, lub tysiące razy w swoim życiu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarli do miejsca przeznaczenia, prostokątnej sali w której kątach stały posągi humanoidów z których to jeden miał pojedyncze szpony zamiast dłoni, drugi sztyletowate szpony, trzeci kolczaste bicze zamiast palców, którymi oplótł swe ciało, a czwarty szpon i pazury. Na środku znajdowały się dwa bazaltowe kolce ze złotymi końcówkami utrzymujące w idealnej równowadze czarną tubę, na której ciągle pulsowały niczym żyły czerwone runy ochronne i łuki krwawej energii, dzięki której przeklęta wiedza utrzymywana była przez wieki, albo nawet milenia poza zasięgiem śmiertelnych i wiecznych, którzy uznali ją za zbyt niebezpieczną, by ktokolwiek miał do niej dostęp. Arktus rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu przez jaśniejące na czerwono sensory, po czym wolnym, ostrożnym krokiem zbliżył się do celu swego pobytu w tej części podziemi. Silica Animus w swej pełnej, techno czarnoksięskiej postaci. Zwój zawierający tajniki tworzenia sztucznej samoświadomości. Wiedza dostępna tylko bogom i Bogu skradziona była teraz na wyciągnięcie ręki, słyszał jak do niego szepta, jak woła by ją chwycić i zatrzymać tylko dla siebie. Wyciągnął niepewnie dłoń i gdy miał ją już dotknąć, zawahał się. To było zbyt łatwe. Szybko przeskanował runy za pomocą mechadendrytów. Klątwa. Było to do przewidzenia a jednak wolał zdać się na swoją ambicje i pewność siebie. - Żołnierze, zabezpieczcie posągi. – rzekł przez interkom. - Po co? – spytał jeden z nich odruchowo odbezpieczając broń, co też uczynili pozostali. - Ponieważ taki jest mój rozkaz. – warknął, a żołnierze tylko spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Kapłan wiedział, że ich celem nie jest ochrona go, lecz odstrzał przy przejawie jakichkolwiek skłonności „antypaństwowych”. Uśmiechnął się pod maską gdy tylko potwierdził sobie to. Nie odzywając się więcej uklęknął naprzeciw zwoju i rozłożył ramiona, by następnie unieść je w modlitewnym geście ku sklepieniu. Przekierował następnie całą moc na Dotyk Omnisjasza, dzięki czemu w jego woli znalazły się wszystkie układy scalone w pomieszczeniu. Pisk i rwany obraz uderzyły w zmysły agentów bezpieczeństwa niczym taran, rzucając ich na kolana. Poczuł wówczas, że posągi w kątach nie są stacjonarnymi monumentami, lecz uśpionymi maszynami. Jedną myślą przelał swoją świadomość do nowych zabawek i kolejną zmusił je do ruchu. Zazgrzytały nieoliwione od wieków stawy i ostrza rysujące po pancerzach. Czterej ludzi z żelaza, pozbawieni twarzy i wszelkich cech istot żywych stanęli nad wijącymi się w konwulsjach żyjącymi. Runy mówiły jasno, tylko krew na szponach strażników może otworzyć zwój. Oczywiście dało się to rozwiązać na wiele innych sposobów, lecz kapłan doszedł do wniosku, że taka ofiara będzie najlepsza i najłatwiejsza do złożenia przez niego. Maszyny stanęły nad swymi ofiarami wijącymi się po czarnej posadzce niczym ślepe larwy tuż przed zgnieceniem przez but zdenerwowanego ogrodnika. Arktus wstał powoli i zbliżył się do niedawnych zamachowców. Czuł ich strach i niemoc, byli niczym bydło ofiarne niemogące stawić najmniejszego nawet oporu wobec kata. Uśmiechnął się pod maską i poczuł jak serce bije mu szybciej. Uwielbiał te chwile, gdy miał całkowitą władzę nad innymi, gdy to on dominował. Chciał, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe, poza tym miał misję do wykonania. - Zapewne to wiecie, ale muszę teraz coś powiedzieć. – powiedział przez interkom jednocześnie tak manipulując głośnikami w hełmach agentów, aby słyszeli jego głos. – Wiedza to potęga, a każda potęga we wszechświecie wymaga ofiary. Największą z ofiar z kolei jest ta złożona z żywych. – powoli zmniejszał swój wpływ na oprzyrządowanie ofiar by dać im iluzję odzyskiwania kontroli i nadzieję na przeżycie. Ludzie przestali się wić, lecz nadal byli oszołomieni tym co zaszło. Myśleli, że przeciwnik popełnił błąd wypuszczając ich z uścisku. Nie mogli wiedzieć, że wszystko co wydarzyło się od momentu ich wejścia do krypt tej demonicznej biblioteki było częścią znacznie większego planu niż byle zdrada państwa. Nie wiedzieli także, że to oni odegrają jedną z głównych ról w kolejnym akcie tragedii zatytułowanej „Życie”, która to trwa od początku wszystkiego i kolejne sceny są dopisywane w trakcie trwania sztuki, przez co aktorzy nigdy nie wiedzą, co spotka ich postacie za chwilę. Jeden z nich podniósł drżącym ruchem głowę i ujrzał nad sobą pięć postaci wyglądających z grubsza ludzko. Cztery z nich miało ramiona podkurczone tak, że dotykali dłońmi swych klatek piersiowych. Piąta natomiast cyklicznie otwierała i zaciskała pięści, zupełnie jakby rozładowywała gniew. Spróbował wstać, lecz gdy tylko odepchnął się dłońmi od podłogi stracił czucie w ciele. Chciał nabrać powietrza, lecz metalowe szpony przebiły tchawicę. Nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że umiera, jego głowa była utrzymywana przy reszcie ciała tylko za pomocą polimerowego materiału chroniącego szyję. Świadomość opuściła go w następnej sekundzie, a oczy maszyny, która go zabiła zalśniły złowrogim, krwawym blaskiem. Pozostali nawet nie usłyszeli, że ich towarzysz umarł, więc również zaczęli się podnosić i wszyscy podzielili jego los. Na szczęście dla nich nawet nie poczuli tego, że życia opuściły ich ciała. A przynajmniej tak powinno to przebiec. Gdy oczy ostatniego robota zaświeciły się na czerwono, Arktus stracił nad nimi kontrolę. Nienawidził takich chwil. Chciał znowu zdominować maszyny, lecz te broniły się zmieniając ustawienia swojego oprogramowania, zupełnie jakby… Były żywe i broniły się przed atakiem psychicznym. Teraz kapłan zrozumiał po co został tu wysłany. Przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o pierwszą księgę, lub bardziej dokładnie zwój. Istoty samoświadome, różniące się od żywych tylko brakiem duszy, co chronić ich będzie przed najgorszym losem, jaki może spotkać istotę żywą, to jest zniewolenie duszy i wykorzystanie jej do niecnych celów. Wiedza zawarta w tym woluminie pozwoli na zrozumienie czym jest świadomość sama w sobie i jak ją zachować bez potrzeby posiadania duszy, prawdopodobnie. Uśmiechnął się ponownie, gdy jedna z maszyn owinęła swe kablowate palce wokół czarnej tuby i podała ją mu, jednocześnie zdejmując klątwę i runy ochronne. Wtedy to czarna powłoka zmieniła się w pył pozostawiając tylko pożółkły od czasu zwój. Arktus chwycił go łapczywie niemal wyrywając z dłoni strażnika element prastarej wiedzy. Rozwinął zwój i ujrzał ciągle zmieniające kształt i barwę symbole na tle morza szalejącej energii. Poczuł jakby nowe informacje były wypalane w jego umyśle wbrew jego woli i w postaci nie czystych danych, a nieokreślonej fali energii. Nieprzefiltrowy strumień wiedzy wypaliłby umysł zwykłemu śmiertelnikowi, lecz on się do zwykłych nie zaliczał. Odpowiednie modyfikacje i wszczepy uchroniły go przed śmiercią, lecz nie były w stanie zatrzymać całego negatywnego wpływu zwoju na umysł czytającego… Kapłan upadł na kolana odrzucając zwój, który jeszcze w locie zmienił się w proch i zasłonił oczy dłońmi, lecz nie przestawał widzieć ciągle zmieniających się symboli na tle krwistej czerwieni. Nawet po kilku minutach nic się nie zmieniło. Walcząc z wewnętrznym strachem przed szaleństwem i mentalnym bólem otworzył oczy, by na ułamek sekundy ujrzeć wir wijących się w agonalnym krzyku twarzy wciąganych do jaśniejącej otchłani gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Mrugnął szybko i znowu był w bazaltowej komnacie otoczony przez nieaktywne już maszyny. Dopiero po chwili zauważył jak bardzo nieregularny jest jego oddech. Próbował się uspokoić, lecz poziom adrenaliny w jego krwi mu na to nie pozwalał utrzymując jego napięte mięśnie w jednej pozycji. Zmówił w myślach krótką modlitwę, a po kilku sekundach poczuł, jak do jego krwiobiegu wpuszczane są substancje uspokajające. Zacisnął zęby i wstał nadal jeszcze drżąc. Warknął pod nosem kilka przekleństw na samego siebie, po czym wyszedł przeskakując nad ciałami żołnierzy. Gdy wyszedł ponownie na korytarz spojrzał w lewo, czyli w kierunku, w którym znajdował się drugi artefakt. Zrobił kilka kroków i nagle zdało mu się, że przejście znacznie się wydłuża jednocześnie obracając. Potrząsnął głową i wszystko wrócił do normy. Pomyślał, że skutki uboczne wchłonięcia tak dużej ilości wiedzy nadal na niego oddziałują. Kontynuował zatem marsz, lecz ciągle zdawało mu się, że ktoś go śledzi pełznąc w cieniach po posadzce. Odwrócił się i spojrzał przez wizjery przeczesując korytarz we wszystkich możliwych spektrach widzenia. Nawet specjalny tryb astralny opracowany do wykrywania demonicznej, lub duchowej obecności nic nie wykrył. Uspokoił się nieco, lecz gdy tylko odwrócił się ponownie zauważył nieznaczny ruch kątem oka. Tym razem przeskanował w jednym momencie całą przestrzeń wokół niego. Nic. - Najwyraźniej umysł płata mi figle. – szepnął do siebie, po czym zmówił kolejną modlitwę i dodał: - Teraz przynajmniej rozumiem, dlaczego mam nie ufać nawet sobie… Ruszył następnie korytarzem mijając w mroku półki ze starożytnymi książkami, które zapewne były już wielokrotnie przeczytane przez federacyjnych naukowców. Teraz dopiero zastanowił się dlaczego jeszcze nikt przed nim nie odczytał zwoju Silica Animus. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, odwrócił i rzucił pędem do drzwi chroniących bazaltową komnatę. Nie odnalazł ich. Była tam teraz jednolita ściana. Stracił jeszcze kilka minut na sprawdzaniu, czy się nie pomylił, ale według wszystkich dostępnych mu danych wynikało, że stoi właśnie dokładnie na wprost miejsca, z którego przed chwilą wychodził. Skarcił się szybko w duchu. Jak mógł myśleć, że cokolwiek wzniesione przez demony będzie nawet w najmniejszym stopniu podlegać prawom logiki? Odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się do swojej naiwności. Następie znów podjął drogę, z której zawrócił. Pewnym krokiem przemierzał kolejne korytarze i zakręty mijając zbiory zakazanej wiedzy. Kilka razy znów wydało mu się, że ktoś go śledzi, lecz zlekceważył to, zrzucając winę na grę wyobraźni. Dopiero po dłuższym niż się spodziewał czasie dotarł do drugiej komnaty, a raczej wejścia do niej. Wejście stylizowane na gotycki portal wykonane było z brązu i złota, a same drzwi wyglądały jak ściana z czaszek. Arktus niepewnie położył opancerzoną dłoń na czole jednej z nich. Poczuł wtedy jak traci władzę i czucie w całej kończynie, a w oczodołach kolejnych czaszek zaczynają pojawiać się czerwone światła przypominające małe płomienie nad żarem. Podświadomość karała mu uciekać, lecz odtrącił tę myśl stojąc niewzruszenie. Był zbyt blisko swego celu aby zwątpić. Był zbyt oddany swemu mistrzowi aby zawrócić. Był zbyt odczłowieczony by poddać się pod naporem strachu. Drzwi jakby to wyczuły i nagle wszystkie czaszki składające się na nie, po prostu rozsypały się zostawiając unoszące się w powietrzu czerwone ogniki, które zgasły w kolejności od futryny do dłoni kapłana. W tym samym momencie odzyskał on władzę w ręce, a pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił, było cofnięcie jej. Spojrzał przelotnie na próg, gdzie powinna być kupka popiołu, lecz nie było tam nic. Przed nim znajdowała się olbrzymia sala przypominająca gotycką katedrę wykonaną z czarnego, osmolonego marmury, brązu i złota. Wszedł zatem do nawy głównej i usłyszał za sobą huk zamykanych z rozmachem drzwi. Odruchowo odwrócił się, lecz ku jego zaskoczeniu jego wzrok napotkał litą ścianę. To miejsce stawało się coraz bardziej dziwne. Ruszył jednak mimo wszystko do przodu przez nawę główną. Jego celem było to, co zdawało mu się być ołtarzem, lecz zamiast typowego stołu ofiarnego znajdowała się tam rzeźba przedstawiająca prawdopodobnie cerbera. Jej ciało składało się z zachodzących na siebie krwistoczerwonych płyt nieznanego krystalicznego materiału, a ich krawędzie pokryte były złotem. W miarę zbliżania się Arktus zauważał coraz więcej szczegółów dziwnego tworu. Głowy posągu przypominały łeb smoka. Miały wielkie zębiska wyrastające poza obrys szczęki i krzyżujące się ze sobą. Natomiast cały przód „twarzy” oaz rogi stanowił jednolity fragment owego dziwnego kryształu. Spod długich szponów zaciśniętych na stopniach płynęła strużka świeżej krwi. Na jego plecach natomiast znajdował się piedestał podtrzymujący zamkniętą księgę. Kapłan podszedł na odległość kilku kroków od posągu i zatrzymał się. Wyczuł buzującą w przedmiocie energię, niczym sztorm czystego chaosu niemal wylewający się z obrysów morza na brzeg. A to on stał na granicy zasięgu fal. Cofnął się nieco i skierował dłoń w stronę czegoś, co mogło być istotą. Spróbował zapanować nad tą burzą energii, lecz Nie udało mu się. Zamiast tego usłyszał niskie, narastające buczenie. Po kilku sekundach oczy cerbera otworzyły się, a ze szczelin pancerza zaczęło bić krwawe światło. Arktus nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym bestia wybiła się do przodu szykując się, by odgryźć głowę człowieka swą środkową paszczą. Czas nagle zwolnił do tempa wieczności. Kapłan czuł jak każdy potrzebny mu teraz mięsień napina się, a każdy serwomechanizm budzi się do życia. Wygiął się do tyłu z taką samą prędkością, z jaką leciał na niego strażnik księgi podpierając się przed upadkiem serworamionami. Tym ruchem wystawił swoje organiczne elementy na skraj wytrzymałości jednocześnie prawie tracąc przytomność z powodu wielkiego przeciążenia jakiemu zostało poddane jego ciało. Teraz od podłogi dzieliło do niecałe pół metra, gdyż trzymał stopy cały czas na posadzce, a tuż przed jego twarzą przemknęło czerwono-złote cielsko cerbera. Nie zauważył jednak jednego szczegółu, a dokładnie rzecz biorąc ogona zakończonego jeszcze jedną szczęką. Gdy ta chciała się już w niego wgryźć, ten odepchnął się w lewo z pomocą mechadendrytów i organicznych kończyn, dzięki czemu uniknął odgryzienia twarzy. Nie czekając na nic wstał i wyciągnął zza pazuchy dwa prototypowe pistolety plazmowe własnego projektu wyglądające jak połączenie rewolweru z suszarką do włosów. Z tym, że w miejscu sprężarki znajdował się miniaturowy generator plazmowy. Wykonał błyskawiczny skan przeciwnika i wystrzelił kilkukrotnie w łączenia pancerza, lecz nie odniosło to efektu innego niż rozjuszenie przeciwnika. Przez całą wieczność paszczaty ogon unosił się i wydłużał, a jedna z głów obracała w kierunku strzelca. Stwór poruszał się ze zbyt dużą szybkością i gracją, by można go było sądzić o bycie żywym, jednocześnie jego aura zdradzała, że nie był on maszyną. Możliwe, że był demonem, ale po co jakiś demon miałby czekać uśpiony mając taką potęgę? Wtedy elementy układanki wpadły na swoje miejsca. Tutaj wszystko jest ze sobą połączone i stanowi część większego planu. Skoro zdobył wiedzę na temat tego czym jest samoświadomość, to tutaj musiały być informacje jak ją stworzyć, przenieść, lub uwięzić w sztucznym ciele! Jego zaduma trwała jednak za długo i w złym momencie się za nią zabrał, gdyż cerber wykorzystał ten moment by błyskawicznie zaatakować go ogonem, który wgryzł się w jego prawy bark. Nagłe szarpnięcie połamało wzmocnione sztucznie kości i cisnęło ciałem Arktusa o jedną z kolumn z taką siłą, że pojawiła się na niej pajęczyna pęknięć. Człowiek zsunął się na ziemię nie mogąc poruszyć zranioną ręką, ani wziąć głębszego oddechu, oczy zaczęły zachodzić mu mgłą. Narkotyki nie były w stanie zablokować w pełni bólu jaki teraz czuł, więc musiały to zrobić bezpieczniki mentalne, które blokowały zbyt silne sygnały nerwowe. Zobaczył jak cerber powoli do niego podchodzi pragnąc go wykończyć. Uniósł tylko powoli głowę i spojrzał wprost na pancerny pysk bestii przed nim. Z prędkością myśli serworamiona i mechadendryty wybiły go od podłogi ponad cerberem. Stwór chciał chwycić go w locie, lecz nie zdążył przed tym, jak człowiek wylądował mu na grzbiecie i zakotwiczył wbijając mechaniczne macki w łączenia pancerza, tym samym włamując się do układów żywej maszyny i dezaktywując większość. Gdy bestia nagle zamarła w ruchu Arktus upadł ciężko na piedestał z księgą wyrastający z pleców stwora i walcząc z utratą przytomności otworzył księgę. Ostatnim, co zarejestrował jego mózg była kolejna nieposkromiona fala, czy wręcz tsunami danych. Gdy się ocknął znajdował się w pomieszczeniu wyłożonym czarnym kamieniem, w którym jedynym źródłem światła była błękitna kula unosząca się pomiędzy czterema filarami, pod którą unosiła się kolejna księga. Spróbował wstać, ale niesamowity ból w prawym barku rzucił go na kolana. Chwycił zmasakrowaną część ciała utrzymywaną na swoim miejscu tylko przez powykrzywiane fragmenty egzoszkieletu, który miał ją chronić. Jedyną dobrą wiadomością było to, że już nie krwawił. Znów spróbował wstać, tym razem ostrożniej i mimo niezwykłego bólu udało mu się. Odetchnął głęboko i zdało mu się, że gdzieś na skraju jego pola widzenia coś przebiegło, coś mrocznego. Szybki skan otoczenia zaprzeczył jednak obecności czegokolwiek prócz niego. - Chodź… - usłyszał nagle za swoim uchem i szybko się obrócił. Nic tam nie było. - Pokaż się! – krzyknął, a jego głos powtarzał się w nieskończoność. Zapomniał jednak o obrażeniach na swym ciele i nawet adrenalina nie utrzymała go po tych kilku ruchach na nogach. Zamknął oczy i chwycił się za ramie, a gdy ponownie przejrzał, unosiła się przed nim zdeformowana twarz, która zniknęła po mrugnięciu. Przestraszony nie na żarty odskoczył w tył wspomagając się serworamionami. – Czym jesteś!? Nie było odpowiedzi. Arktus zaczął rozglądać się po komnacie skanując ją wszelkimi dostępnymi metodami, lecz nic one nie wykrywały… Nawet ścian. Nagle zrozumiał, że jest otoczony ciemnością, lecz nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Przy każdym mrugnięciu widział zmieniające się, zawieszone w przestrzeni krwawe runy. Pierwszy raz widział je na oczy, lecz nie przeczuwał nawet, by wróżyły coś dobrego. Odwrócił się na plecy i spojrzał w stronę sufitu, by ujrzeć przemieszczające się po okręgach runy, powtarzające się niczym litery w słowach. Nie wiedział teraz, czy bardziej paraliżuje go strach przed nieznanym, czy ból. Zmienił widma widzenia, lecz cały czas runy płonęły krwistoczerwono na tle ciemności, całkowitej pustki. Czasem tylko niewielkie płomyki przestawiły między krawędziami symboli wydając przy tym syk rezonujący boleśnie z kośćmi Arktusa. Wrzasnął on z bólu zamykając jednocześnie oczy, lecz ciągle widział symbole na tle ciemności. Każda upływająca sekunda sprawiała, że wbijały się one głębiej w jego podświadomość zostawiając za sobą rozszarpane rany i ból. W jednej chwili zaczęły przemieszczać się i mieszać ze sobą nie za bardzo przejmując się tym, czy kapłan ma otwarte, czy zamknięte oczy. Gdy w końcu, po nieskończonej chwili zgasły zostawiły Arktusa strzaskanego fizycznie i psychicznie, stojącego na krwawiących nogach i trzymającego kurczowo zwój. Mężczyzna nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak mu się to udało, ale nie miało to dla niego znaczenia, jego celem było to, co zawierał przedmiot. Drżącymi dłońmi zaczął rozwijać pergamin zostawiając na nim krwawe plamy, lecz nie zobaczył nic. Nie było żadnej fali światła, ani nawet napisanych symboli. Zamroczyło go. Oczy zaszły mu ciemnością, a klatka piersiowa niemal eksplodowała z powodu nagłego uderzenia świadomości tego, że zawiódł i spędzi teraz wieczność w tej przeklętej nicości! Upadł na zmiażdżone kolana i nawet nie poczuł jak macki, które wyrosły wokół niego z podłogi zaczęły szybko się owijać. Najpierw ogarnęły nogi, potem ręce i tułów, a na końcu głowę. Wtedy dopiero Arktus je poczuł, gdy było o wiele za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Był już zgubiony, skazany na śmierć, która rozbijała jego ciała na atomy, warstwa po warstwie jego ciało, a następnie dusza były rozszarpywane. Ostatnie co usłyszał, to powtarzające się cyklicznie niczym fale dźwięki skrzypiec, potem była ciemność. Nagle poczuł jak do jego płuc wdziera się kwaśne powietrze, a oczy są jakby przebijane jaskrawym światłem. Otworzył je zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy na sztorm zórz polarnych zmieniających swoje kolory i kształty szybciej niż on mógł to dostrzec. Podniósł się ciężko słysząc zewsząd przytłumioną kakofonię przeróżnych dźwięków, głównie bicia bębnów i ryku trąb. Spojrzał na siebie i zobaczył, że jest nagi, lecz to było jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Stał na opalizującej platformie o niemożliwym do opisania kształcie unoszącej się ponad wzburzonym morzem odzwierciedlającym niebo. Tak naprawdę, to sztorm panował wszędzie i tylko on zdawał się być od niego bezpieczny. Jedynie kilka razy przewidziało mu się, że widzi jakby płynące w zorzach gadzie kształty, a jeszcze dalej mackowate struktury czarniejsze od nocy, lub przemieszczające się niczym węże korytarze i ściany. Przetarł oczy ze zdumienia nie mając pojęcia, czy to co widzi jest prawdziwe, czy też nie. Nagle zobaczył jakby trzy rozmazane kształty za ścianą energii, wszystkie drżące i nierzeczywiste w równym stopniu, co stałe i prawdziwe. Lewitujące humaniody o sześciu ramionach i wijących się mackach zamiast nóg. Zdało mu się, że widzi ich oczy, po jednym na każdej twarzy. Jednak po chwili zamiast postaci stały przed nim trzy mroczne wyrwy w rzeczywistości, niby rany tej chaotycznej krainy. Ułamki sekundy później platforma na której stał wypuściła w kierunku tych anomalii po jeden macce. Następnie wszystkie trzy zmieniły się w opalizujące łukowe mosty o kątach wewnętrznych przekraczających pełny obrót, lecz gdy patrzyło się tylko na ich górą część, zdawały się proste, idealnie proste. Wtem wśród kakofonii usłyszał za sobą głos brzmiący niczym chór tysięcy istot mówiący w tysiącu różnych języków jednocześnie, on jednak rozumiał to, co miało mu być przekazane. Słowa istniały tak naprawdę tylko w jego umyśle, więc nie musiał się bać, że coś źle zrozumie, lub zapomni. - Twoje czyny doprowadziły cię do tego miejsca, wszystkie twoje decyzje, jak również decyzje innych spowodowały tę sytuację. Jedyne co możesz teraz zrobić to wybrać. – w tym momencie portale przyjęły postać oczu o pionowych źrenicach. – Za pierwszym portalem czeka przyszłość, w której zawiodłeś, a twój mistrz zginie. – źrenica otworzyła się szeroko, a Arktus zobaczył w niej krajobraz trawiony pożarami nad którym gasło słońce. – Za drugim przyszłość, w której ci się udało. – pierwsza źrenica zamknęła się i otworzyła druga. Zobaczył za nią nieprzebrane morze humanoidalnych istot niemrawo człapiących w kierunku miasta na horyzoncie, natomiast za nimi unosiła się łuna pożarów. Po chwili obraz wyostrzył się na trzech postaciach stojących dumnie na poskręcanych wrakach różnych pojazdów uformowanych w wysoką wieże. Pierwsza z nich była jak widmo, chmura dymu targana na wietrze, lecz nie rozwiewająca się. Druga przypominała olbrzymiego człowieka w zbroi wykonanej z połyskliwego, ciemnoniebieskiego kamienia i czarnego wypolerowanego drewna, wykończonej złotem i srebrem. Jego biała twarz rozmywała się w wizji, ale Arktus dostrzegł na niej dwoje ciemnozielonych oczu. Trzecia postać ubrana była w długą szatę, spod której kaptura jaśniał blask trzech czerwonych punktów, a w ręce ściskała ona krwistoczerwony miecz. – A za trzecim, przyszłość, w której sprzeciwiłeś się swemu panu. – Kapłan zobaczył tym razem idylliczny widok słońca wschodzącego wśród lasów aby rozjaśnić skryte we mgle drzewa, łąki i pola. Na horyzoncie zamajaczyły odbijające światło ściany wieżowców odległego miasta. Widok przemieścił się do owego miasta, gdzie na placu stał olbrzymi posąg Kharleza w jednej dłoni trzymającego księgę, a w drugiej tarczę. Pod nim widniał napis: „W hołdzie Kharlezowi, obrońcy Dystryktu” niżej dało się zobaczyć jeszcze lata życia kapłana Omnisjasza. Śmierć przyszłaby po niego za cztery dni. Wtedy oko się zamknęło. – Wybór należy do ciebie. Człowiek zawahał się. Uczony był, aby być zawsze zdecydowany i pewny w działaniu, ale teraz… Teraz wszelka pewność rozwiała się jak pył na wietrze. Mógł wybrać pierwszą przyszłość, w której wszystko ginie, lecz tym samym zawiódłby w swej misji. To byłoby dla niego nie do zniesienia, świadomość tego wyboru męczyłaby go nawet po śmierci. Jednocześnie jeśli wypełni wolę swego mistrza sprowadzi na świat los niewiele lepszy, lecz będzie miał czyste sumienie, że nie zawiódł. Poza tym wizja ta nie była pełna, nie wiedział kim były trzy postacie, lecz domyślał się tego. Postać po prawej zapewne była Qual-Bossem, znienawidzonym nieumartym pomiotem nękającym Federację, ta po lewej to zapewne jakiś inny nieumarły. Jedynie postać po środku budziła w nim niepokój. Znał to spojrzenie, te oczy patrzące na wszystko z nienawiścią i bólem, zazdroszczące światu tego, że potrafi czuć szczęście. Ale to nie mógł być on. Nie bratałby się z nieumartymi, prawda? A co jeśli to nie są nieumarli, a co jeśli to efekt działania czarnej cieczy odkrytej przez jego mistrza? Co jeżeli jego mistrz jakimś cudem wrócił przynajmniej częściowo do stanu sprzed wypadku, uzdrowił się? Czym zatem były te dwie postacie i hordy pod nimi? Nie wyglądali ani na ludzi ani na maszyny. Byli pozbawieni mechanicznej precyzji i organicznej rześkości. Chcąc się uspokoić spojrzał za trzeci portal, idylliczny pejzaż wschodzącego słońca ukoił jego nerwy. Zrobił pierwszy nerwowy krok. Wiedział, że jeśli pójdzie dalej jego mistrz stanie się bohaterem, który uratuje świat, lecz będzie musiał umrzeć. W zasadzie nie wiedział czy aby za powierzchownością tych dwóch wizji nie kryją się zupełnie odwrotne przyszłości? Co jeśli druga była tą „dobrą, a trzecia „złą”? nie miał pojęcia, czy wybierając śmierć swego mistrza nie spowoduje, że świat stanie się później piekłem, albo czy wybierając wieczną służbę nie przyczyni się do powstania raju. Możliwe, że wizje pokazywały jaki świat będzie już zawsze, a równie dobrze w ostatniej zaraz mgły spaść pociski balistyczne niszczące wszystko, a w drugiej po przemarszu wojsk ciemności rozkwitłyby kwiaty i ludzie żyli wiecznie w szczęściu i dostatku. Zrobił drugi krok stając pomiędzy ścieżkami. Spojrzał jeszcze w pierwszy portal za którym umierał świat i wszystko było pochłaniane przez nieskończony rój. To na pewno nie była dobra przyszłość dla nikogo. Przesunął się zatem między drugi i trzeci most spoglądając to w jeden, to w drugi portal. Wiedział, że ma mnóstwo czasu na wybór, ale nie miał pewności co zrobić. Owładnęło nim niezdecydowanie. Zamknął więc oczy i zmówił kilka modlitw do Omnisjasza prosząc o jasność umysłu. Gdy ponownie otworzył swe błękitne oczy rzucił się biegiem do portalu. '''Dystrykt, Slumsy Piątka nieludzi stała w ciasnym pomieszczeniu oświetlanym przez wątłe płomyki świec. Między nimi znajdował się pentagram wrysowany w okrąg, na którego ramionach paliły się owe świece. Postacie ubrane były w długie, czarne szaty, a w dłoniach trzymały sztylety o zakrzywionych ostrzach. W centrum pentagramu leżało ludzkie niemowlę z licznymi ranami kłutymi. Satyry, bo takiej rasy byli okultyści od wielu lat starali się przyzwać do materialnego świata armię demonów dzięki której mogliby oswobodzić kraj z ludzkiej niewoli. Ich starania nie przynosiły jednak rezultatów głównie z powodu braku znajomości magicznych arkanów. Nie przeszkadzało im to jednak w próbowaniu. Tym razem jednak wszystko miało się zmienić, gdyż wykazując się sprytem, wytrwałością i odwagą porwali ludzkie niemowlę, które chcieli złożyć w ofierze demonom. Wszyscy pięciu zaczęli monotonne śpiewanie zaklęcia w swym plugawym języku. Gdy przestali martwe dziecko się poruszyło. Spojrzeli na nie z trwogą przekrzykując się w zaklęciach, które według nich miały usidlić demona. Ciało zaczęło z ran świecić tęczowym blaskiem i unosić się w powietrze, by będąc na wysokości ich twarzy otworzyć ozy i usta jaśniejące białym światłem. Nieludzie odsunęli się widząc co się dzieje, lecz żaden z nich nawet nie próbował uciekać, nagle ich myśli zostały zablokowane i musieli patrzeć na to, co uczynili. Po kilku sekundach dziecko pochłonięte została kuli ognia o średnicy równej średnicy okręgu, w który wpisano pentagram. Jednak pośrodku płomieni dostrzegli coś. Czarny słup jakby węgla wpatrujący się w każdego z nich. Przerażeni upuścili swe sztylety składając dłonie w błagalnym geście i prosząc o litość tajemniczą istotę. Wtedy płomienie zniknęły i ukazała im się czarna, humanoidalna sylwetka o rozmytych konturach, która po kolejnych sekundach zmieniła się w wysokiego człowieka o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Przyzwany mężczyzna był całkiem nagi i przytłaczał nieludzi swym ciałem przypominającym grecką rzeźbę. - Co to za miejsce? – spytał gdy głęboko odetchnął i pomasował się po prawym barku. - Dystrykt. – odpowiedział niepewnie jeden z okultystów, po czym dodał już znacznie pewniej: – Przyzwaliśmy cię tutaj abyś wyzwolił to miasto od parszywych ludzi! Istota zaśmiała się. - Uważacie zatem, że jestem demonem, tak? – spytał z rozbawieniem. – Nie, otóż jestem czymś znacznie gorszym. Gdy kończył drugie zdanie na jego ciele nabrzmiały czarne żyły tworzące nań misterną siatkę, lub labirynt. Wirus wrogi wszelkiemu życiu był jego integralną częścią, lub on był świadomością wirusa. Nie wiedział tego dokładnie, ale gdy tylko przeszedł przez portal poczuł, że nie jest już ani człowiekiem, ani niczym, czym mógłby normalnie się stać. Jakaś boska istota obdarzyła go tym darem, poznał jak działa wirus, jak go tworzyć i co dzięki niemu można robić. Z jego ciała wyrosły cienkie macki niczym smużki dymu, które owinęły okultystów i wniknęły w ich ciała, skazując ich na bolesną śmierć, podczas której każda komórka ich ciał stanie się pożywką dla techno-wirusa pozbawionego pozwolenia, aby mógłby coś stworzyć, lub zmienić. Pozostało mu zatem tylko jedno: niszczyć i powielać się dopóki nadrzędna wobec niego świadomość Arktusa mu nie rozkaże inaczej. Po skończonym posiłku kapłan rozkazał mentalnie wirusowi powrót do swego ciała, a on sam wziął jedną z leżących na ziemi szat, przywdział ją i wyszedł kierując się do umówionego miejsca spotkania ze swoim mistrzem. Rozdział III: Światło w Kamieniu Hegana, wjazd do miasta Drużyna ekspedycyjna wyszła szybko z helikoptera na płytę lądowiska znajdującego się ledwie kilkaset metrów od głównego wjazdu do miasta, który wyglądał jak wlot do tunelu zamknięty potężnymi wrotami składającymi się z dwóch następujących po sobie warstw. Pierwsza otwierała się pionowo, a drugie poziomo. Wszystkie wykonane były z kompozytowego połączenia Diertcylu z różnego rodzaju innymi materiałami, a na pierwszych wyrzeźbiony był symbol Hegany: opancerzona dłoń trzymająca kowalski młot. Pod nim natomiast widniał napis: „Zapał i oddanie naszymi murami”. Nie była ona jednak całkowicie jeszcze sprawna, gdyż jej budowę rozpoczęto tuż po wypędzeniu sił Legiona z ludzkich ziem. Po obu stronach wrót natomiast stały dumnie obudowane rusztowaniami posągi obu dotychczasowych przywódców wpatrzone w zadumie gdzieś w horyzont, bliższe sobie ramiona trzymali nad wejściem jako swego rodzaju strop chroniący przed niebezpieczeństwem, natomiast w drugiej ręce I trzymał miecz, symbol podbojów, jakie prowadził, a II tarczę będącą symbolem tego, że ochronił Federację przed Legionem. Wszędzie wokół krzątali się robotnicy pracujący przy budowie bramy i posągów. Było to jedna z dwóch zaplanowanych ufortyfikowanych wejść do miasta pozwalających w końcu na tranzyt przez Heganę. Brama „Aspida” w miejscu oryginalnego wjazdu do miasta w kierunku Metropolii oraz brama „Spathi” pod drugiej stronie. Kharlez zatrzymał się kilkadziesiąt metrów przed zamkniętą bramą, na co jego towarzysze uczynili to samo. Rozejrzał się spoglądając powoli to na bramę, to na posągi. - Nie wiem czemu, ale to miejsce przypomina mi o dwóch poematach, jednym stosunkowo nowym i drugim starszym niż wszystkie inne. – zaczął niespodziewanie zwracając również uwagę przechodniów wchodzących i wychodzących z bramy uchylonej na tyle, aby mógł przezeń przejechać samochód ciężarowy. Nikt nie chciał mu przerywać. – Zacznę od starszego, „Eposu o Gilgameszu”. Gilgamesz był Bogiem-Królem miasta Uruk, tylko w jednej trzeciej był on człowiekiem ale ta właśnie część sprawiała, że był śmiertelny. Pokrótce powiem, iż po stracie swego jedynego przyjaciela, król wybrał się do zaświatów, by szukać tajników nieśmiertelności, co mu się nie udało. Następnie udał się na dno oceanu w tym samym celu i z tym samym rezultatem. Ostatecznie wrócił do Uruk i doszedł do wniosku, że człowiek musi być śmiertelny i z tym faktem się pogodzić, aby jego dzieła mogły trwać wiecznie. Drugie dzieło to „Ozymandias” P.B. Shelley’a, które jakby dopełnia myśl zawartą w „Eposie”. Autor w swym dziele przytacza historię opowiedzianą przez podróżnika, który na pustkowiu odnalazł pozostałość posągu. Same nogi wyrastające z cokołu, a obok nich głowa z nieco zatartymi przez czas rysami. Na cokole natomiast widniał napis „Jam jest Ozymandias, król królów, podziwiajcie me dzieła, mocarze i rozpaczajcie!”, wokół niego było tylko pustkowie… To pokazuje, że jeśli człowiek uzna się za nieśmiertelnego i boskiego jeszcze na tym świecie, to jego dziedzictwo obróci się w pył. - Głębokie. – stwierdził stojący obok Tardsihe. – Ale jaki ma to związek z naszym zadaniem, lub czymkolwiek na naszej drodze? - Powiedziałem, że nie wiem. – odparł Kharlez wzruszając ramionami i ruszając w kierunku przejścia do podziemi dodał. – Jednakże gdy patrzę na to wszystko, nie tylko posągi, czy bramę, lecz na Federację i cały świat hen za anomaliami, to męczy mnie tylko jedno pytanie: czy wszystko to jest dziedzictwem Gilgamesza, które nigdy nie zginie, bo jego twórca przyznał się do śmiertelności, czy też odejdziemy w zapomnienie wraz ze wszystkim co stworzyliśmy, tak jak Ozymandias uważając się za bogów pośród ludzi? Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Szli zatem w milczeniu przechodząc pod uchyloną bramą i dalej pomiędzy rozchylonymi skrzydłami drugiej. Za nimi zobaczyli schodzący stromo w głąb ziemi tunel o rozmiarach tylko nieznacznie mniejszych niż bramy. Szli nim przez dobre kilkanaście minut mijając kolejkę transporterów, ciężarówek i rzesze robotników i osób postronnych. Pod ścianami znajdowały się różnego rodzaju budki i stragany w których wychudli mieszkańcy podziemi sprzedawali różne dobra, głównie biżuterię, często zamiast pieniędzy woląc pożywienie. Kharlez spojrzał na to wszystko z mieszaniną współczucia i pogardy. Pod jego ciemnym kapturem nie dawało się dostrzec metalicznej twarzy pokrytej syntetycznymi mięśniami. To nie było jego ciało, on był tylko gościem. Nagle do niecodziennej grupy podbiegła mała dziewczynka, wychudzona, brudna i w zniszczonym ubraniu. W dłoniach ściskała bukiet plastikowych kwiatów, które z uśmiechem wręczała przechodniom. Gdy zobaczyła Tardsiha i Tadeusza uśmiech zszedł jej z twarzy i cofnęła się. Kapłan Omnisjasza jednak nie wywołał w niej strachu. Wyciągnęła więc ku niemu małą dłoń ze sztuczną, fioletową różą. Zielone oczy błysnęły przez ułamek sekundy w ciemności kaptura, po czym Kharlez wziął od niej kwiat i powiedział ni to do niej, ni do siebie: - Nawet najmniejsze światło w całkowitej ciemności lśni jak słońce. – W tym samym momencie Tadeusz chwycił go mocno za kark i przymusił do dalszej drogi w wyniku czego kapłan upuścił kwiat, zadeptany po chwili przez tłum. Kharlez jednak nie protestował, szedł przed siebie prowadzony za kark niczym zwierze ofiarne prowadzone na rzeź. Normalnie może czułby gniew lub frustracje, lecz jego umysł pozbawiony był w tym momencie uczuć, sam tak zdecydował, gdyż chciał aby przeżyć wszystko „na czysto” tak, jak nigdy dotąd. Idąc wśród tłumu wyłapywał wszystkie strzępy danych jakie doń docierały. Widział każdy ruch, każdą twarz, słyszał każdy dźwięk, czuł każdy zapach. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę jak się zmienił w ciągu pobytu tutaj, lub raczej całej tej przygody. Niegdyś był zwykłym nerdem, któremu nic w życiu nie wychodziło prócz uczenia się i łapania chorób psychicznych. Potem był kapłanem nowego Boga podróżującym po świecie i dającym upust swej chorej żądzy zdobywania wiedzy i szacunku innych. Następnie został zarządcą zakładów przemysłowo-rozwojowych w najbardziej pokurwionym miejscu na ziemi na usługach najbardziej popierdolonego reżimu w historii. Grupka mutantów, wiedźm, hybryd, cyborgów, czy innych na pewno-nie-ludzi rządząca państwem w którym za najmniejsze odchylenie od wzorcowego schematu ludzkiego ciała groziło zesłanie do obozów koncentracyjnych lub od razu eutanazja. Pieprzeni hipokryci. Gdyby miał usta, to by się nawet uśmiechnął. - To myślisz ty, czy ktoś każe ci tak myśleć? – usłyszał nagle w głowie głos Kapelusznik siedzącej na jego barku. – Zresztą, nie musisz odpowiadać, dopóki nie minie termin, nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. - Dzięki. – pomyślał zerkając ukradkiem w jej kierunku, wyglądała jak mała, rudowłosa laleczka ubrana w garnitur i z cylindrem na głowie. Bujała głową na boki w równym rytmie patrząc na mijanych ludzi. Był to dla nich niecodzienny widok. Popatrzył na jej twarz swymi zielonymi oczami i zobaczył w niej radość, lecz znał ją wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że coś ją trapi. Odwrócił jednak wzrok i oswobodził się z uchwytu Tadeusza. Właśnie wchodzili do miasta, a raczej olbrzymiej jaskini w której się ono znajdowało. Budynki mieszkalne wznosiły się niczym kolumny podtrzymujące strop, mniejsze wyrastały z podłoża niczym stalagmity lub zwisały z sufitu. Wszystko oświetlało zimne, błękitno białe sztuczne światło pochodzące z licznych lamp zamontowanych niemal wszędzie na kształt błyszczących kamieni szlachetnych. Same budynki były wykonane w stylu nieprzypominającym żaden ze znanych technikowi. Były zupełnie obce, odrealnione. Cyklopie kamienie dopasowane idealnie do siebie i pokryte licznymi płaskorzeźbami i glifami. Wszystkie fundamenty na planie pięciokąta, a wszystkie najważniejsze arterie zbudowane na kształt liścia paproci. Pomiędzy monolitycznymi gmachami latały chmary czarnych ptaków o błyszczących fosforyzująco oczach. Kharlezowi zdało się, że słyszy ich skrzeczące głosy znacznie głośniej niż szum tłumu. Spojrzał w górę i przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że patrzą na niego niezliczone pary oczu zawieszone pod sufitem, szybko wykrył i odfiltrował pochodzące od nich zakłócenia, które normalnie aparaturze, jak również nikomu mniej dążącemu do perfekcyjnej percepcji świata nie przeszkadzały. Następnie znów spojrzał na otaczający go tłum i jakby z jego oczu opadła mgła zasłaniająca szczegóły świata. Zobaczył ludzi o wyłupiastych rybich oczach kroczących wszędzie wokół o skrzących się w świetle łuskach na twarzach i błoniastych dłoniach. Zaśmiał się opętańczo pod nosem, lecz nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, nikt nie widział mutantów dzięki chroniącej ich chmurze zakłóceń generowanej przez te przeklęte ptaki. W głębi duszy wiedział, że wampiry również były ofiarami tego miejsca, tak samo jak jego poprzedni mieszkańcy podświadomie gotowi na wszystko aby chronić ptaki… Nie zatrzymując się zadarł głowę do góry i skorygował filtry promieniowania. Ptaki zniknęły, były tylko kłębowisko delikatnej energii generowanej, odbijanej i zwielokrotnianej przez wszechobecny Diertcyl. Wszędzie płynęła niczym lekki deszcz na ostrym wietrze widmowa, bladosina energii przechodząca przez wszystko i wszystkich, nawet szaloną, którą teraz widział jako małą, stłumioną gwiazdę za gęstą mgłą. Tardsihe był natomiast ledwo widocznym czarnym płomykiem zduszonym przez kłęby dymu. Zwykłych ludzi natomiast widział jako nachodzące na siebie białawe kopuły przez które płynęła owa mgła. Doprawdy, nikt tego wcześniej nie zauważył? Chociaż w sumie, sama energia ma niezwykłą specyfikację, która, gdyby nie ptasi skrzek o dziwnej częstotliwości nie została nawet wzięta pod uwagę. Poza tym ona sama wpływa na ludzi, maszyny, magów i wszystko co ma własną aurę w sposób niezwykle subtelny, sprawiając, że osoba, która po prostu uzna, że to wykraczające poza granicę natury, lecz niegroźne w dłuższym terminie ptaki są źródłem małych zakłóceń w percepcji po prostu jej nie wyczuje. Wrócił jednak szybko do normalnego spektrum widzenia, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że są już prawie na miejscu. Zeszli z głównej drogi jednej z licznych bocznych alei prowadzącej w kierunku wyrastającego z podłoża niczym krzywy kieł budynku z literą „Phi” odlaną ze srebrzystego metalu i zawieszoną na szczycie budynku oznaczając jego przynależną w takim samym stopniu jak kręcące się wokół niego i widoczne przez wielkie okna postacie w czerwieni. Miejscowa świątynia Kultu Omnisjasza mieściła się niejako na samym szczycie niezliczonych poziomów przetwórni Diertcylu i fabryk maszyn górniczych. Dwóch adeptów stojących najbliżej spojrzało spod swych kapturów na przybyszy. - Wyczekiwaliśmy was, przyjaciele, wejdźcie i poczujcie się jak u siebie. – rzekł jeden z nich kłaniając się nisko i zaprosił ich gestem do środka. Gdy zniknęli za kamiennymi drzwiami szepnął do swego towarzysza. – Widziałeś ten egzoszkielet? Chciałbym sprawdzić jego podzespoły. - Oj nie tylko ty, ciekawe jakie ma zasilanie. – odpowiedział drugi stając za nim i kładąc dłoń na jego barku. – Niestety diagnostyka tego cuda wykracza poza nasze kompetencje, braciszku… Młody adept przełknął głośniej ślinę. Tymczasem wyprawa przeszła przez liczne komnaty i korytarze zatrzymując się dopiero w pracowni wyposażonej jedynie w prostopadłościenny blok Diertcylu oraz narzędzia rzeźbiarskie położone na stoliku obok. Tardsihe odwrócił się do technika z uniesionym pytająco palcem wskazującym prawej ręki. - Więęęc… - Zaczął niepewnie zbity z tropu tym co tutaj ujrzał. – Gdzie jest twoja nowa zbroja? Kharlez zdjął kaptur ukazując zebranym w pomieszczeniu kilku kapłanom swoje nowe oblicze wyszczerzone w bezustym uśmiechu. Jego ciało trzęsło się od tłumionego śmiechu, lecz zwlekał z odpowiedzią dopóki nie podszedł do skały. Przyjrzał się idealnie gładkiemu blokowi granatowego kamienia niepoznaczonego najmniejszymi nawet żyłkami zanieczyszczeń. - Oto… nowe szaty króla. – powiedział dotykając kamienia i manipulując energią Diertcylu tak, że wszyscy w miejscu środka sali ujrzeli snop oślepiającego światła wstąpił weń. Kamień uginał się pod jego dotykiem jak ciepła plastelina, a on kształtował go w kolejne elementy pancerza. Najpierw stworzył kilka długich pasów, które owinął wokół tułowia i następnie stopił tworząc napierśnik i folgową osłonę brzucha. Naramienniki ukształtował z prostokątnych płyt Diertcylu, których boki dłuższe wygiął w dół tworząc rynnowy kształt. Następnie dodał do nich kilka mniejszych podobnie uformowanych płyt tak, że ostatnia przyłączona była do górnej części ramienia. Karwasze ukształtował z kilku pierścieni, które stopił ze sobą i rozciągnął pod łokcie. Cały czas jednak wchłaniał jeszcze niespożytkowany kamień zwiększając swój rozmiar. Resztę pancerza stworzył podobnie, formując, stapiając i rozciągając płyty, pierścienie i pasy z kamienia. Na koniec stworzył hełm wzorowany na rzymskim, który nie osłaniał jego twarzy. Następnie zastanowił się nad orężem. Dokonał szybkiej kalkulacji tego, co będzie najskuteczniejsze do walki z MJ-12 i jego tworami, jak również przeciw tech-niewolnikom. Zdecydował się ostatecznie na miecz dwuręczny, po czym mentalnie rozkazał Dierctylowi aby każdy, który na niego spojrzy ujrzy najdoskonalszą istotę, jaką może sobie patrzący wyobrazić. Wtedy też zniknęła zasłona światła i zamiast niej stał Kharlez, który wodził powolnym wzrokiem po zebranych. Specjalnie zostawił furtkę zgodnie z którą reszta Dzieci Heinricha widziała go takim, jakim jest naprawdę. Pozory trzeba stwarzać, a chaos skutecznie wprowadzać. - Jak wyglądam? – spytał gdy światło zgasło. - Dużo lepiej. – odpowiedział Tardsihe unosząc do góry kciuk. – Możemy już iść szukać MJ-12? - Ach tak… Robot… - powiedział, po czym spojrzał poważnym wzrokiem na sufit. Dzięki rezonansowi z promieniowaniem Diertcylu znał położenie każdej istoty w Heganie, a co za tym idzie niemal natychmiast wyczuł, że jego przeciwnik jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. – Coś czuję, że już za chwilę go spotkamy. Nie mówiąc nic więcej wyszedł z komnaty mijając na każdym kroku zaskoczonych kapłanów i naukowców. Każdy z nich widział coś innego. Jedni piękną kobietę, lub mężczyznę, inni doskonałego robota, a jeszcze inni trudne do określenia mackowate stworzenia z odmętów koszmarnych snów, które jakimś niepojętym cudem stały się symbolem perfekcji dla tych spaczonych umysłów. To miejsce wymaga oczyszczenia, a ptaki jaskiniowe kiedyś w końcu spadną spod sklepienia aby martwe rozbić się o cyklopie budowle i skalne aleje. Upadną jak całe to przeklęte miejsce. Zatrzymał się nagle zaskoczony taką wizją przyszłości, a raczej tym, że sam o niej myślał i wydawała mu się przez chwilę kusząca. Nie! Ten świat ma być jego, po co niszczyć swoją własność? To takie nielogiczne, lepiej przecież zmienić wszystkich w bezwolnych niewolników i wykorzystywać… STOP! Złapał się obiema rękami za głowę czując coś na kształt rozrywania tkanki mózgowej przez supernowe. Co się dzieje? Chyba nie docenił Diertcylu, tego diabelskiego, samoświadomego kamienia! Z jednej strony dawał mu władzę nad umysłami innych, z drugiej odbierał władzę nad sobą. Słabi… Muszą… Służyć! Tak… NIE! WYJDŹ Z MOJEJ GŁOWY! Zamknij się! Przestań mi rozkazywać, nie jesteś prawdziwy! Jesteś słaby, ukorz się przede mną. To rozkaz! Niby czemu miałbym? Będę bogiem tego świata! Ty może będziesz, lecz ja na pewno jestem… To ja byłem tu od początku, to ja jestem tym światem, ukorz się przed potęgą natury! Kharlez upadł ciężko na kolana widząc ciągle zmieniający się obraz. Oślepiający błysk, wrota z wijących się ciał otwierają się, a ze szczeliny bije światło bielsze niż jest to możliwe, pełne spektrum promieniowania przechodzi w sinobiałą mgłę kształtującą się w okropną, demoniczną postać. Postać wybucha roznosząc pył po pustce kosmosu. Zapalają się gwiazdy, brama obraca się w pył, wiruje, zmienia się w tron na którym zasiada postać z białej mgły. Otwiera oko, które pochłania jego pstać, nie pozwala odwrócić od siebie wzroku. Z popiołu powstają ludzie o kredowo białej skórze, pozbawieni owłosieni, stworzeni ale nie zrodzeni pod czerwoną gwiazdą. Wszyscy stają w płomieniach i wijąc się powstają znowu, dumni i władczy, z ogniem w sercach i umysłach. Twarz. Ludzka, lecz obca, doskonała, lecz pełna obrzydzenia i gniewu. Zielono-niebieskie oczy pochłania wewnętrzny ogień, oślepia pozostawiając w miejscu kolorów jedynie popiół. Twarz rozbija się w popiele i płomieniach, które lecą w tył. Gasną gwizdy, płatki śniegu topnieją w pustce i spadają na wysuszoną ziemię. To nie ziemia, to popiół, jeszcze gorący od ognia. Z szarego błota wstają ludzie, słabi i zdeformowani, parodia tego, czym niegdyś byli. Wiją się i krzyczą oblepieni pylistym błotem aby stać się z nim jednością. Stają się morzem błota. Krew, Krwawa łuna nad horyzontem, wszędzie wokół ciemność. Gwiazdy przyjmują postać człowieka, on też upada w płomieniach, ogniste punkty spadają do morza, pod którego powierzchnią widać srebrne czaszki z oczami świecącymi niczym diody maszyn. Huk przemysłu, terkot kół, żar ognia. Zewsząd wznoszą się mechaniczne wieże. Pochłaniają wszystko i upadają stopione. Ptaki śpiewają w jaskini. Wszystkie rasy w kajdanach z sinobiałej mgły, na tronie kościej w rogatej koronie. Wszystko jest mu poddane, wszystko stworzył on, on jest wszystkim. Ten który poleciał ponad słońce i upadł. Wybraniec Omnisjasza walczył całą swoją wolą, lecz czuł się niczym więcej jak drobnym pyłkiem wobec huraganu. Gdyby jeszcze chociaż wiedział przeciw komu walczy, to byłoby mu nieco łatwiej. Nie wiedział jednak nic poza tym, ze nie ma szans na wygraną. Mimo to walczył. Oparł ręce o podłogę, dźwignął się na kolana, potem opierając się o ścianę wstał na równe nogi. Wizja się skończyła, był teraz w zamglonym korytarzu na wprost wejścia, wokół niego stali przerażeni kapłani w czerwieni. Nie powinni być zachwyceni? Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Płonęły tym dziwnym płomieniem z wizji, całe jego ciało płonęło, spojrzał w lustro weneckie za którym siedzieli strażnicy. Wyglądał niemal identycznie jak istota z jego wizji, wewnątrz której stał on, zdziwiony i niemal wystraszony. - Brawo, udało ci się utrzymać swoje ciało przed moją dominacją. – powiedziało jego odbicie którego głos doszedł od strony lustra. – A teraz idź, będę cię wspierał dopóki nie będę musiał zająć się czymś ważniejszym. Zabij swego Boga! Rozszarp jego sługi! Czuję jak się zbierają, czują się pewnie, lekceważą zagrożenie ze strony starszej istoty. Ale dość gadania. Nie okazuj litości i jej nie oczekuj! Wszystko Płonie! Wszystko jest pyłem! Kharlez uśmiechnął się zaciskając pięści, widmo zniknęło. Przywołał gestem swój diertcylowy miecz i przejrzał się w ostrzu. Ujrzał tam dokładni to, czego oczekiwał, po czym powolnym ruchem otworzył wrota. Nie wiedział, że w jego zielonych oczach płonie ogień. Jego ambicja i żądza władzy w końcu zapłonęły, nie miał Pana, on był królem. Za drzwiami jednak stał ktoś, kto także tak myślał. MJ-12 stał w czerwonej szacie nad martwym kapłanem. Z jego mechanicznej dłoni kapała krew, a szata trupa stawała się bardziej czerwona w okolicach krocza nieszczęśnika. Obok leżało jeszcze kilka zwłok w mniejszym, lub większym stopniu rozszarpanych. Wybraniec stanął twarzą twarz z maszyną, która cofnęła się o krok. - Czemu… Jesteś mną? – spytał MJ-12 nieźle zbijając z tropu Kharleza. Ten jednak szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że na jego przeciwnika działa energia diertcylu. Uśmiechnął się tylko i zapłoną znów szarym ogniem ukrytego Boga. Robot znowu się cofnął, lecz pojawiło się przy nim kilkunastu jemu podobnych syntetycznych istot. – Co się tutaj dzieje? Czym ty jesteś? Kharlez wskazał na siebie sztychem miecza i zaczął mówić w nieznanym sobie języku tak, że każde jego słowo było słyszane w całej Heganie, dla każdej istoty się w niej znajdującej. - Ghelg fykh’nuuo dnaash Sarkhuuzn’dyyg! Thua’mor fykh’nuuo Kharlez’dyyg, druo’nghesh jii! Thuo’bgth adnoo’nuuo kuar! – Wskazał teraz sztychem swego przeciwnika i jego sprzymierzeńców. – Bgth gruu Szaz’Nareh’nghesh adnoo’nuuo! to: Wszechrzecz należeć będzie do Sarkhuuzna! Ta kraina należeć będzie do Kharleza, potężnego sługi jego! Twoje światło zgaśnie maszyno! Światło wszystkich sług Szaz’Nareha zostanie zgaszone! - Niemożliwe… - odpowiedział robot. – Mój pan powiedział mi, że nikt w tym wszechświecie nie posługuje się Yith poza Konklawe i nim samym. - A zatem cię okłamał. – odpowiedział spokojnie Kharlez już normalnym głosem i językiem mierząc wzrokiem swych wrogów. – Ale spokojnie, przekażesz mu swoje zażalenie osobiście. - Niedoczekanie twoje. – robot płynnym ruchem zrzucił swoją szatę, był to sygnał do ataku. Trzy roboty ruszyły na przeciwnika z prędkością niemożliwą do osiągnięcia dla człowieka, lecz dla Kharleza wydali się ślamazarni. Teraz szybko, ich jednostki centralne są w głowach. Rzucił miecz w tego naprzeciwko tak, że jelec zatrzymał się na twarzy. Dwóch biegnących po bokach chwycił za mechaniczne czerepy, które stopił dzięki emiterom promieniowania wzmocnionym mocą nowego sojusznika. W tym czasie nadbiegło dwóch kolejnych, lecz zostali szybko ścięci. Nim ich martwe skorupy upadły na ziemię kolejni byli już w powietrzu celując w pokrytego białym dymem wybrańca, który tylko wyciągnął w ich kierunku otwartą dłoń. Szepnął coś niezrozumiale nawet dla siebie. Emiter promieniowania wysłał impuls elektromagnetyczny, który przepalił obwody zabójców. Tylko MJ-12 pozostał poza nim na placu boju obnażając Diertcylowe ostrze. Wraki spadły z metalicznym brzękiem na kamienną posadzę, a mechaniczni ludzie zaczęli się wzajemnie okrążać. Kharlez patrzył z góry na swego przeciwnika, przewyższał go o dobre półtora głowy, a do tego należało doliczyć jeszcze jedyny widoczny dla wszystkich element jakim obdarował go nowy sojusznik – rogata korona i mgliste nakładki na pancerz. Tylko zielone oczy płonęły ambicją, gniewem, żalem, nienawiścią i chęcią całkowitej dominacji. Płomień, który w nim płonął sprawiał mu nieopisane cierpienie, zupełnie jakby wszystko co do tej pory przeżył było jedynie składanym na stosie drewnem, a wszystkie doświadczone tragedie, od widoku przyjaciół rozrywanych przez szaleńców w najbardziej zaropiałych miejscach świata aż po śmierć tych, których darzył jakimkolwiek wyższym uczuciem było łatwopalną benzyną. I teraz ta istota, ten Bóg z Kamienia dała iskrę, od której wszystko się zajęło w ułamku sekundy niemożliwym do zrozumienia dla osoby, która tego nie doświadczyła ogniem. Jedyne czego teraz pragnął to aby świat zapłonął i obrócił się w popiół, a z popiołu powstałby Nowy Eden, urządzony według JEGO woli, według JEGO planu. On będzie królem, on będzie władcą, on będzie płomieniem, on będzie Bogiem! - Kuar, dostaniesz zaszczyt stania się zarzewiem pożaru, który pochłonie cały świat, o ile ujdziesz teraz cało. – syknął zupełnie jakby jego głos był płomieniem liżącym suchą strzechę. - Zatańczmy… - odpowiedział bez uczuć MJ-12 i rzucił się na Kharleza. - Zapłońmy! – niemal krzyknął jego przeciwnik. Starli się niczym heros z Bogiem. Każdy, który ich teraz obserwował widział mgłę i drżenie nagrzanego powietrza. Dawany Technik bowiem walczył nie tylko mieczem, lecz również generatorem promieniowania w drugiej ręce, który otaczał w tym momencie jego pięść aurą ognia. Manipulował też środkiem ciężkości swego miecza, to wyprowadzając błyskawiczne cięcia z nadgarstka, to blokując miecz przeciwnika jelcem i obracając go wokół środka ciężkości na ostrzu próbował trafić w głowę przeciwnika. Gdy tylko maszyna wykonywała unik on starał się uderzyć w odpowiednie miejsce rozgrzaną pięścią, lecz przeciwnik był szybszy. Celem robota było natomiast odcięcie przeciwnikowi głowy. W końcu Kharlez wykonał brawurowy wypad chcąc nabić przeciwnika na sztych miecza, lecz klinga ominęła napierśnik maszyny o milimetry. Impet był jednak zbyt duży i wojownik poleciał w przód odsłaniając się. MJ-12 obrócił broń ostrzem w dół i celował w kark przeciwnika, lecz ten niespodziewanie przesunął się w jego stronę. Nie zarejestrował bardzo szybkiej pracy nóg i barku, dzięki którym po wypadzie zdołał postawić lewą stopę tuż przy prawej kosztem balansu i wytrącić się z równowagi nagłym szarpnięciem obręczy barkowej. Razem z nim na ziemię upadł jego przeciwnik. Szybko jednak wstali aby kontynuować pojedynek. Kilka chwil później ze świątyni wyszli pozostali członkowie drużyny rzucając się na pomoc swemu towarzyszowi i zmuszając MJ-12 do ucieczki. Następnie ścigali go przez miasto, lecz w pewnym momencie po prostu im zniknął, rozwiał się jakby na wietrze. Mimo, że Kharlez doskonale wiedział, że jego przeciwnik kieruje się do najbliższego wyjścia – Bramy Spathi – to jednak nie zamierzał dzielić się tą informacją. Gdy zebrali się już razem i poczuli na sobie wzrok podejrzliwych wobec tajemniczej, świetlistej postaci nad którą krążyły w ekstazie ptaki mieszkańców postanowili jak najszybciej wydostać się z miasta. - MJ-12 kieruje się w kierunku Kordianowa. – powiedział w końcu Diertcylowy Bóg. – Jeśli przeczucie mnie nie myli, to jego dokładnym celem jest Sektor Fabryczny K-3. - Skąd to podejrzenie? – spytał Tardsihe nie mogąc jeszcze przyzwyczaić się to potęgi obok której kroczył, czuł bowiem jakąś starożytną i nieokiełznaną energię płynącą w ciele swego towarzysza. - Głównie przez dyrektora tego sektora, niejakiego Sergiusza Zagłobę. Człowiek ten ma na swoim koncie ścisłą współpracę z ISB oraz liczne akty nieposłuszeństwa wobec AdMach. Na ostatnim spotkaniu z nim, gdy przytoczyłem sprawę MJ-12 zobaczyłem w nim przebłysk zwierzęcej chytrości, mimo, że ustawiłem go na wejściu powrotem w szeregu. Ten człowiek w imieniu osobitych korzyści jest w stanie złamać nawet mój rozkaz jako zarządcy AdMach w sprawie „kwarantanny”. Z tego co się dowiedziałem już to zrobił śląc komuś w ISB pełny raport na temat naszych „trudności”, a w dodatku opisując sprawę MJ-12. Gdyby nie fakt, że mój Kult jest na niemal każdym stanowisku zajmującym się zaawansowanymi technologiami, uszło by mu to płazem. Na szczęście jeden z moich zajmujący się nadzorem przesyłu informacji z i do ośrodków przemysłowych zdołał wychwycić ten komunikat. – Przemilczał fakt, że to on kazał go nie blokować, ani modyfikować. – Wkrótce dotarła do nas odpowiedź z samego Harpenton, z siedziby głównej Interfederacyjnej Służby Bankowej, z gabinety samego Binjamina Binksa! - Grrr… - zawarczała Szalona, która mimo prób nie była w stanie usiąść na ramieniu Kharleza odpychana dziwną aurą. – Nie żebym miała jakieś uprzedzenia, bo mam, ale nie lubię tego Żyda. - Ja też, ja też… - odpowiedział awatar Sarkhuuzna drapiąc ducha pod brodą. – Wracając jednak: Binks kazał Zagłobie znieść częściowo zabezpieczenia sektora aby wpuścić MJ-12 do środka i spróbować się z nim dogadać. Ten człowiek myśli, że wszystko co jest mi wrogie będzie mu najlepszym przyjacielem. Co za dureń. – powiedział zanurzając opancerzoną dłoń w jej jedwabistych, miedzianych włosach. – Prawda? - Tak, Binks to dureń, ale przebiegły i użyteczny dureń. – odpowiedziała patrząc na niego swym brązowym okiem. Nie chciała tego powiedzieć głośno, lecz nie potrafiła teraz przebić się przez mentalną barierę spowijającą Kharleza, czuła przy nim przenikliwe zimno, jakby szron i zamieć uderzały w je umysł jednocześnie jednak patrzyła ze swego rodzaju strachem na ego oczy. Nieludzkie, nieśmiertelne, nienaturalne. Wyglądały jakby w ich ciemnej zieleni odbijał się widok szalejącego tuż przed nim pożaru, lecz jednocześnie jakby płonął wewnętrznie. Czuła niepokój. – Mam nadzieję, że to jakoś wykorzystasz, bo to wykorzystasz, prawda? - Oczywiście mój płomyczku. – ugryzł się w język, nie mógł się spoufalać zbytnio z tą, która nic do niego nie czuje i jest gotowa go zabić za najmniejszy przejaw nielojalności. Sarkhuuzn go opuści, jak powiedział i zostanie sam na sam z duchem. Tego się bał, że straci swoją potęgę, że znowu będzie słabym śmiertelnikiem. Zobaczył zaciekawienie i niepokój w jej uroczej twarzy. Ona też spłonie razem ze wszystkimi. – Zagłoba i cały sektor K-3 posłużą za przynętę na MJ-12. Gdy otrzymam potwierdzenie, że już jest wewnątrz, otoczymy go i zmiażdżymy. – mówiąc to wymownie zacisnął pięść. - My? – spytał Tadeusz z drwiną w głosie. – jest nas czwórka przeciw całemu garnizonowi 16 Batalionu, cyborgami i robotami MJ-12! - Nadal mam władzę nad 16’tym. – odpowiedział Kharlez mrużąc oczy, gdy spojrzał na młodzieńca. Mimo, że uratował go przed śmiercią i byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi przez pewien czas, to teraz z każdym swoim oddechem coraz bardziej działał mu na nerwy. – Nadal jestem prezesem AdMach, więc mam władzę nad Jednostkami ochrony mienia. Nawet jeśli batalion odmówi wykonania rozkazu pozostają cyborgi i maszyny, jak również cały Kult. - Kult, kult, kult! – warknął Tadeusz. – Skoro ten kult jest taki potężny, to czemu nie rozkażesz im pomaszerować na K-3 i spalić go do gołej ziemi!? - Ponieważ wszyscy by wtedy zginęli, tam stanie się coś, czego nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, lecz nie będzie to nic dobrego, dla nikogo. – odwarknął. – Tylko ja mogę to zatrzymać! - Za kogo ty się uważasz!? – krzyknął Tadeusz stając naprzeciw Kharleza, gdy znajdowali się już przed bramą. Wszyscy przechodnie nagle zniknęli przeczuwając walkę tytanów, powietrze aż iskrzyło od napięcia. - Jestem ręką Boga, przeklętym mesjaszem skazanym na wieczny ogień. – odpowiedział i zdało się, że ogień w jego oczach stał się znacznie intensywniejszy. - Chłooooooooooopcyyy! – krzyknęła nagle Szalona pojawiając się między nimi. – Nie żeby coś, ale mamy zadanie do wykonania i kłócąc się nigdy go nie wykonamy, wykonując niepotrzebne do wykonania, wykonywania. Obaj patrzyli na siebie jeszcze chwilę, po czym odwrócili wzrok. - Więc, masz jakiś plan co zrobić, aby zdobyć ufortyfikowane centrum przemysłowe dysponując kilkoma oddziałami piechoty i mechów, oraz paroma czołgami? – spytał Tardsihe. - Tak, ale nie sądzę, aby się to wam spodobało, żeby komukolwiek się to spodobało. - Mów, i tak nie mamy wyjścia. - Dobrze. – Kharlez zatrzymał się na płycie lądowiska kilkanaście metrów od „Sleipnira”. – Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze podróżowałem po świeci zewnętrznym spotkałem się z pewnym nietypowym wirusem, który po zaatakowaniu organizmu zaczynał go zmieniać zgodnie z zapisanym w sobie schematem. Podobnie jak czarna ciecz, której użyłem, aby odtworzyć swoje ciało i przyznam, że to ona mi o nim przypomniała. – Poczuł jak stare wspomnienia podsycają jego wewnętrzny płomień. Wyspa, Piteł, żołnierze, wirus, walka o przetrwanie. Na ułamek sekundy mignęła mu przed oczami znajoma, roześmiana twarz, lecz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć do kogo należała, oprócz tego, że do kobiety, blondynki. Nie był tylko pewien, czy to były jego wspomnienia. – Wysłałem Arktusa do Demonicznej Biblioteki Dystryktu aby zdobył wiedzę na temat tworzenia czegoś łączącego te cechy. Czegoś, co ulepszy moich cyber-niewolników. - Co proszę? – spytali Tadeusz i Tardsihe w tym samym momencie. - Sam zauważyłeś, że przydzielony Dystryktowi garnizon to za mało aby poprowadzić skuteczny atak przeciwko w pełni ufortyfikowanemu sektorowi o trudnej do określenia liczbie załogi. – odarł Kharlez rozkładając ramiona. – Potrzebuje…my siły, która będzie w stanie tego dokonać. Niewolników mamy mnóstwo, są w pełni lojalni, nieświadomi własnej egzystencji i łatwi do zastąpienia. Po odpowiednich modyfikacjach będą stanowić siłę, która znacznie przewyższy swoim niszczycielskim potencjałem nawet pozostałe w pełnej skuteczności Legiony… - TO BLUŹNIERTWO! – krzyknął Tadeusz chwytając go za gardło, lecz ten nawet nie drgnął, tylko płomień w jego oczach przybrał na gwałtowności. – TO HEREZJA WOBEC WELFFA! - To nie herezja, to postęp, a teraz puść mnie. – powiedział to ze stoickim spokojem, podczas, gdy pozostali patrzyli w zdumieniu, rozdarci między chęcią działania i biernością. Nie znali myśli Kharleza, inaczej już by go zabili. – Heinrich wierzył, że nie-ludzi należy wykorzystywać w każdy przynoszący ludzkości korzyść sposób i to właśnie robię. Tadeusz puścił go i popatrzył przez chwilę na powierzchnię lądowiska. Źle zrozumiał sens tego, co Kharlez powiedział. Czuł jednak, że coś jest nie tak z osobą stojącą przed nim, lecz nie wiedział co. Zdawał się na Szaloną i Tardsiha, którzy to potrafili sondować umysły, a skoro oni nie podejmowali akcji, to może jednak nic złego się nie dzieje? Spojrzał na helikopter, a potem na Kharleza. - Dobra, ja jestem za. – powiedział cicho i zobaczył, jak płomienie w oczach rozmówcy przygasają. – tylko nie kombinuj nic podejrzanego. - Jak sobie życzysz, przyjacielu. – odpowiedział z kurtuazyjnym, nieco prześmiewczym ukłonem. Następnie wszyscy wsiedli do „Sleipnira” i odlecieli w kierunku Dystryktu. Rozdział IV: Droga bez odwrotu. Kharlez szedł przez labirynt gołych, betonowych korytarzy głównej siedziby AdMach w Dystrykcie w kierunku wielkiego placu apelowego. Z jego rozkazu wstrzymano pracę wszystkich zakładów nieprodukujących przedmiotów pierwszej potrzeby w tych czasach i pracujących w nich niewolników zabrano na placu. Miał on wymiary pół na jeden i dwadzieścia pięć setnych kilometra przy czym niewiele zostało tu wolnego miejsca, a przymusowi ochotnicy wciąż przybywali. W pierwszych szeregach stało piętnaście mechów różnych typów oraz trzy czołgi. Cały miejscowy garnizon armii. Kharlez wraz z obstawą stanął na tarasie widokowym i spojrzał na zamglony toksycznymi wyziewami krajobraz Dystryktu. Widział już oczyma wyobraźni co przyniesie ta armia i wszystkie, które przyjdą się do niej przyłączyć. Nieograniczone wybrzeżem morze krwi i koszmaru pod płonącym niebem z którego spadać będą płonące łzy Bogów! Gdy nastanie dzień gniewu, a stanie się to niebawem, nawet oni zapłaczą z rozpaczy i strachu. Będą błagać o litość, Bogowie tego świata, pozbawieni boskości i wszelkiej mocy. Słabi ludzie na złotych tronach upadną w popiół i płomienie, przybici do pancerzy jako trofea. Nie będzie litości, nie będzie zrozumienia, nie będzie człowieczeństwa w tej wojnie. Nawet Legion z całą swą mocą i wynaturzeniem nie był w stanie chociażby pomarzyć o tym, co on teraz sprowadzi na świat. Omnisjasz zginie z jego ręki, to on zabije swego Boga za to, co ten mu odebrał. Z pomocą tej armii i Starego Boga! Oparł się o barierkę z rzeźbionego granitu pokrytego kwasoodporną emalią. Gdy w końcu przybędzie Arktus, ten motłoch niewolników zostanie zmieniony w najbardziej zabójczą maszynę do zabijania jaką widział wszechświat. Świat upadnie, zostanie wypalony i zmielony na pył, armie zostaną wyrżnięte wraz z tymi, których miały bronić, a z popiołów powstanie Nowy Eden, według jego własnej wizji. Raj. Miejsce doskonałe, idealny porządek, idealny ład pozbawiony niepotrzebnego Chaosu. - Przepraszam za małe opóźnienie. – głos Arktusa dobiegł zza ich pleców. – Mam nadzieję, że nie spowodowało to żadnych problemów? Zebrani spojrzeli na niego. Od rozmowy n lądowisku żadne z nich się nie odezwało, jednakże Kharlez wyczuwał jak Szalona komunikuje się z Tardsihem, niestety nie wiedział jakie informacje sobie przekazują. Podszedł do swojego ucznia i zobaczył coś w rodzaju… strachu? - Przyszedłeś w idealnym momencie. – powiedział najcieplej jak tylko potrafił jednocześnie starając się nie zabrzmieć sarkastycznie. – A teraz… daj mi to, po co cię wysłałem. Arktus wyciągnął rękę, lecz zawahał się chwilę. Widział przed sobą coś, co może kiedyś było Kharlezem, teraz natomiast dzięki wpływowi wirusa i przebywaniu w innym wymiarze widział żywy kamienny posąg otoczony sinobiałą mgłą w formie olbrzyma w rogatej koronie. Wiedział jednak, że to Kharlez, nikt inny nie mógł to być. Czarne żyły na jego przedramieniu i dłoni stały się nagle rażąco widoczne z każdą chwilą zajmując coraz więcej miejsca. W końcu najpierw drobne kropelki, potem nici materii zaczęły się od niego odrywać i formować w wijącą się masę. Postać przed nim również uniosła dłoń, a wirus powędrował w jego stronę niczym chmara owadów i zatrzymał się wokół jego nadgarstka. - Oto… klucz. – rzekł drżącym głosem Wybraniec odwracając się do zebranego tłumu składając ręce w taki sposób, że między dłońmi utrzymywała się chmurka wirusa. Stanął ponownie przy barierce i otrzymał wiadomość, iż wszyscy niewolnicy są już na placu. Pełna dominacja. Świat spłonie, a z popiołu stworzę raj dla nas obojga. Szepnął kilka słów, które podpowiedział mu Sarkhuuzn by zdobyć pełną władzę nad wirusem i podszedł do barierki. Pchnął powietrze przed siebie, a wirus rozszedł się po placu. – Oto jest klucz do RAJU! Dzięki wam przyjaciele nastanie raj na ziemi! Dzięki nam ziemia odrodzi się jak feniks z popiołów, czysta, nieskalana, wolna! Oto nadeszła chwila ostatniej ofiary. Tym razem jednak to będzie ofiara najwspanialsza, bo złożona z Boga! Gdy kończył mówić pierwsze rzędy cyborgów upadły na plac w konwulsjach pokrywając się czarnymi plamami. Jego towarzysze natomiast oparli się na barierce. Szalona spojrzała na niego przerażonym wzrokiem, czuł jak ten, który miał ocalić świat pragnie jego zguby. Obiecała… On też obiecał… Ona, że nie da go skrzywdzić jednocześnie broniąc za wszelką cenę dzieła swego ojca. On, że ocali ten świat przed swoim bogiem. Mogłaby go teraz zabić. Prawda? Nie była tego pewna, czuła dziwną, potężną i obcą aurę wokół niego. Zupełnie jakby nagle powietrze wokół niego stało się bryłą lodu rozsiewającą w około ziąb, lecz po dotknięciu powierzchni parzył całe jestestwo. Wiedziała, że oprócz osób zebranych na tarasie każdy widzi w nim ideał, nie wiedziała dlaczego. Pozostali tymczasem patrzyli z mieszanką przerażenia i chorej fascynacji na wydarzenia prze nimi. Dziesiątki, może nawet setki tysięcy niewolników wiło się w konwulsjach podczas gdy rozpadali się i roztapiani w czarne błoto razem ze swoimi wszczepami cybernetycznymi. Wsiąkali w podłoże i pobierali z niego potrzebne minerały. Nie było jednak ani jednego krzyku, tylko żołnierze w pojazdach podawali ciągłe paniczne komunikaty przez węzły wewnętrzne. Po chwili nawet oni jednak ucichli widząc, że wirus nic im nie robi. Kharlez wyciągnął przed siebie prawą rękę i zamknął oczy, po czym zaczął mówić niezrozumiałe dla innych słowa przywodzące na myśl szum i trzask płomieni podczas pożaru. Zupełnie jakby płonęły wielkie połacie pól i lasów a wraz z dymem unosił się stłumiony krzyk, pisk i jęk umierających. Nagle głos się zmienił i zaczął przypominać Smagnięcia ostrego wiatru w skałę, a następnie przeszedł w ogłuszający huk huraganu w wybrzeże. Były to półzaklęcia, specjalne kombinacje dźwięków wpływające na nieukształtowaną masę wolnych substancji. Teraz zaczynał się etap twórczy, zmiany w budowie węglowych istot z których ciał powstaną niepokonane bestie. Istoty wyższe. Coś pomiędzy życiem organicznym a maszyną, znacznie ponad tymi dwoma. Najpierw wirus zaczął łączyć i przetwarzać proste związki chemiczne, lecz z każdą sekundą proces stawał się coraz szybszy i bardziej złożony. Po kilku minutach zaczęły w gęstej cieczy poruszać się pierwsze organy łączące się ze sobą w ruchome kształty wzburzające fale na powierzchni. Nagle spod lustra wystrzeliły niczym bicze niezliczone cienkie macki, łączące się ze sobą w większe i grubsze sploty. Następnie w mroku wynurzyły się ciała podobne do pni wiekowych drzew, które zawisły nad wyżartym przez wirus placem i rozłożyły swe olbrzymie macki niczym gałęzie. Na pierwszy rzut oka nad placem wyrósł nagle olbrzymi czarny las. I tak to postrzegali naoczni świadkowie, lecz prawda była inna. Każde powstałe ciało miało nieco ponad trzy metry wysokości oraz koronę złożoną z ośmiu grubych macek na których w regularnych odstępach wyrastały mniejsze, wijące się niczym węże o rozpiętości także trzech metrów. Każdy ich ruch natomiast powodował małe wyładowanie elektryczne. W miejscu spotkania głównych ramion wyrastała natomiast ośmioboczna piramida wykonana z czerwonego kryształu. Podobne, lecz mniejsze kryształy znajdowały się na zakończeniach Od podstawy cylindrycznego ciała, która to była nieco rozciągnięta w kształt przyssawki rozchodziły się pionowo w dół widoczne fale rozgrzanego powietrza. Na całym też ciele otwierały się i zamykały niezliczone otworki zawierające błyszczącą soczewkę. W środku ciała natomiast, skryte przed oczami innych znajdowały się kryształy z zaklętymi wewnątrz siebie duszami dziewięciu nieludzi, których świadomości odeń oderwane sterowały bestią. Były jednak całkowicie zdominowane przez potężną, zewnętrzną wolę, która niszczyła wszelkie myśli o buncie wobec rozkazów. Ciszę ten mrocznej scenerii przerywały tylko krótkie wyładowania przeskakujące po mackach i od ciała do ciała. Doskonała armia, najlepsza jaką widział ten świat, a to dopiero marna forpoczta tego, co miało nadejść dla świata. - „Patrzcie na moje dzieła…” - szepnął na koniec Kharlez opuszczając dłoń i spoglądając na zachmurzone, chorobliwie żółte niebo. – „… I rozpaczajcie”. - Ozymandias? – spytał zaskoczony Tadsihe. - Tak, Ozymandias Shalleya. Mówiłem wam już o jego znaczeniu. – westchnął i odsunął się od barierki. Arktus przechylił głowę zaciekawiony. Znał ten utwór, ale jaki miał on związek z jego mistrzem? - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty nim jesteś? – spytał Tadeusz. - Ktoś musi być Ozymandiasem aby ktoś inny mógł być Gilgameszem. – odpowiedział im ciepło, po czym odwrócił się do zebranych na placu ludzi mutantów. – Słuchajcie! Oto nadeszła chwila waszej próby! Omnisjasz i Welff patrzą na was i oczekuje pełnej lojalności i oddania! Nie zawiedźcie go! Naszym celem jest sektor fabryczny K-3 zajęty przez zdrajcę Syriusza Zagłobę, który to wraz z Herpentońskimi bankierami próbuje spiskować przeciw naszej kochanej ojczyźnie! To na nas spadł obowiązek wymierzenia mu kary za ten plugawy czyn. Uderzymy na K-3 z całą furią i praworządnym gniewem by raz na zawsze pokazać ISB, że są tylko sługami Federacji, a nie jej panami! Piloci mechów i czołgiści zasalutowali mu. Latające polipy natomiast tylko falowały to unosząc się, to opadając. Nie były one zbyt świadome otaczającego ich świata i tylko słuchały słów swego pana, które budziły w nich jakiegoś rodzaju euforię. Kharlez wiedział jednak, że ta krótka przemowa była zbędna z powodu samej natury tych stworzeń. Były mu kompletnie odda i gotowe do walki nawet i bez tego. Wystarczyłby im krótki rozkaz i poniosłyby ogień po najdalsze krańce świata. Lecz jeszcze nie teraz. Na ten moment wystarczy, że zrównają z ziemią K-3. Wydał więc rozkaz wymarszu, a cały las uniósł się ponad zabudowania Dystryktu i wyleciał na miejsce zbiórki za miasto. On tymczasem wyskoczył na plac lądując tuż przed maszynami 16 Batalionu i gestem dał rozkaz wymarszu, po czym wdrapał się na lewy bark „Goliata”, z którym ruszył w drogę. - Jesteś beznadziejnym mówcą. – szepnęła mu do ucha Szalona. - Wiem, nie miałem pomysłu co powiedzieć. – odpowiedział - Więc mogłeś milczeć. - Musiałem jakoś podtrzymać powagę chwili, wiesz, żeby nie było, że… - Oj nie tłumacz się, zrobiłeś co uważałeś za słuszne. - Tak, mam nadzieję, że to było słuszne. – odpowiedział ściszonym głosem uśmiechając się pozbawionymi warg ustami. Kilkanaście kilometrów od Kordianowa Kharlez, Szalona, Tardsihe, Tadeusz i hologram sierżanta Zina, dowódcy sił 16 batalionu znajdującego się tutaj stali wokół mapy przedstawiającej sektor fabryczny K-3 i jego okolice. Znajdował się od na górze wchodzącej w skład pasma ciągnącego się od okolic Dystryktu w kierunku północno-wschodnim po samo wybrzeże w Kordianowie. Samo pasmo w połowie swej długości podzielone było dwoma dolinami biegnącymi równolegle do osi. Południowa dolina była niegdyś korytem rzeki, która na przestrzeni czasu zamuliła się i zmieniła w bagno, a następnie las. Północna zaś była duża głębsza i o znacznie bardziej stromych zboczach nadal będąc korytem rzeki, która po ledwie kilkudziesięciu kilometrach wpływała wąskim ujściem do morza. Na tym odcinku środkowe pasmo przypominało wyrostki kostne na grzbiecie jakiegoś gargantuicznego stworzenia, śpiącego teraz w podziemiu. Południowy odprysk natomiast był jednolitą fałdą zakończoną ostrą granią w przeciwieństwie niższego, niemal płaskiego odcinka na północy, wzdłuż którego biegła pro autostrada łącząca Dystrykt z Kordianowem. Od niej zaś nad doliną przerzucony był półkilometrowej długości most podwieszany o trzech wieżach będących jednocześnie umocnionymi punktami obrony. Na mapie były zaznaczone także w formie symbolicznej umocnienia przeciwnika. Dwie linie biegły skośnie od wylotu mostu do pro autostrady oraz prostopadle między drugim wylotem i twierdzą na ostrym wzniesieniu , lecz było to nic w porównaniu z liniami umocnień samego sektora. Pierwsza linia obrony znajdowała się na umiarkowanie łagodnym zboczu spadającym nagle stromo ku leśnej dolinie i skoncentrowana była w dwóch oddzielonych od siebie punktach mających po prostu wykryć i zatrzymać przeciwnika na zboczu. Dwa kolejne punkty położone były prostopadle do osi pasma, po dwóch stronach sektora i ich zadanie było takie samo: zatrzymać przeciwnika na niemal płaskim terenie między „wypustkami”. Główne umocnienia składały się z trzech linii ferro betonowych murów i cytadeli górującej nad ostatnią linią o czterdzieści metrów. W zewnętrznym pierścieniu znajdowały się dwie bramy, jedna skierowana idealnie na północ, z której biegła nieco kręta droga na most, druga natomiast skierowana była na południowy-wschód i jej celem było zapewnienie komunikacji między twierdzą, a linią obrony nad doliną. Siły Dystryktu natomiast czekały zakamuflowane między drzewami, a maszyny ’16 przy wejściu do pro autostrady kila kilometrów wcześniej. - To może być ciężka przeprawa. – zaczął Kharlez patrząc na mapę. – Umocnienia między mostem, a pro autostradą są przygotowane do odparcia ataku i z zewnątrz, jak i od strony drogi. Jest to sieć bunkrów i nasypów ziemnych wzmocnionych betonowymi zaporami. Sama konstrukcja bunkrów sprawia, że są w stanie przetrwać nawet długotrwały ostrzał artyleryjski, co sprawia, że ich jedynym słabym punktem są otwory strzelnicze. Wieże na moście stanowią podobne punkty oporu z tym, że przy wejściu i wyjściu mogą podnieść pochyłą palisadę chroniącą przed atakiem większych obiektów. Prawdopodobnie uzbrojeniem tych punktów są ciężkie automaty Duera, działka laserowe i wyrzutnie rakiet. Sierżancie! – hologram spojrzał na Wybrańca. – Waszym celem będzie zajęcie tego mostu. Używajcie pocisków z opóźnionym zapłonem i celujcie w otwory strzelnicze. Najlepszym wyjściem będzie użycie czołgów na pierwszej linii. Ile i jakie posiadamy? - Sześć „Hansów” i trzy „Smoki”. – zaraportował Zin, na co Kharlez zmrużył nieco oczy. - Niech „Hansy” zajmą się umocnieniami na flankach, a „Smoki” oczyszczą blokady na moście. Biorąc pod uwagę rozproszenie jakie posiada ich główne uzbrojenie nie powinno to być problemem, natomiast miotacze ognia unieszkodliwią czujki przy wieżach. Jakie mechy posiadamy? - Trzy „Goliaty”, tyle samo „Draków” i „Kruków”. - Hmm… Gdy „Smoki” unieszkodliwią pierwszą zaporę „Kruki” ruszą aby pozbyć się czujek przy drugiej wieży oraz zdjąć zaporę przy wylocie. - Jak mają to zrobić? – spytał hologram - Zdam się na waszą kreatywność. Dalej. Po zabezpieczeniu mostu „Kruki” uderzą na umocnienia po drugiej stronie uważając na ostrzał z murów. W tym czasie „Draki” przebędą most i zajmą się wsparciem ogniowym „Kruków”, a „Hansy” i „Goliaty” ostrzelają mury rakietami burzącymi podczas przemarszu przez most. „Smoki” przejdą na końcu i gdy pierwsza linia umocnień zostanie zdobyta otworzą bramę północną. Uważajcie na wrogą artylerię mającą umocnione gniazda w cytadeli, jeśli wam szczęście dopisze, to RDZ-ty powinny załatwić sprawę, lecz spodziewajcie się aktywnego systemu przeciwrakietowego. - A co z obrońcami, raczej nie będą bezradnie patrzeć jak idziemy ich wytłuc. - No tak. – Kharlez potarł brodę. – Pierwsza linia umocnień sektora jest wyposażona w automatyczne stanowiska strzeleckie połączone bezprzewodowo z główny komputerem w cytadeli. Hmm… Zaraz prześlę wam algorytmy pozwalające przeciążyć stanowiska ogniowe i zmusić je do automatycznego wyłączenia się. Jeśli MJ-12 zmodyfikował je, co pewnie nastąpiło, to przynajmniej zyskacie trochę czasu na dojście do bramy. Poza tym, systemy walki elektronicznej w mechach powinny wywołać wystarczające zakłócenia w celowaniu wroga, byście mogli przejść. Za pierwszą linią znajdują się główne fabryki i kwatery nieludzi, więc nie powinniście natknąć się na zbyt duży opór. Waszym zadaniem będzie tam szerzenie chaosu. Macie skupić na sobie uwagę wrogiego garnizonu. Gdy uznasz, że zostało to wykonane, wystrzel racę, wtedy uderzymy resztą sił. Jakieś pytania? - Co jeśli nam się nie uda i przeciwnik zatrzyma nas n moście, lub go wysadzi? - Prawdopodobieństwo, że to zrobi wynosi 13,6%, lecz gdyby to nastąpiło wycofajcie się do pro autostrady. - Tak jest. – hologram zasalutował i zniknął. - Dobra, teraz plan naszej części. – Kharlez wyprostował się i strzelił z palców. – Gdy otrzymamy sygnał od Zina uderzymy w dwóch formacjach liczących po połowie sił naszych… Muszę wymyślić im nazwę. - Latające polipy? – spytała Szalona. - Nie, Lovecraft już używał tej nazwy. - Czarne zmutowane drzewa śmierci? – spytał Tadeusz i wszyscy pozostali spojrzeli na niego pełnymi zdziwienia spojrzeniami. – No co? - Nic. – odpowiedzieli. - Może Mechanoidy? – spytał Tardsihe. - Mackowate potwory! – krzyknęła Szalona - Uderzymy w dwóch formacjach Gorgon. – warknął Kharlez kryjąc twarz w dłonie i dopiero po chwili podjął dalej opuszczając ręce. – Pierwsza uderzy z lewej flanki w przerwie pomiędzy umocnieniami pierwszej linii, natomiast druga środkiem bezpośrednio w główną bramę twierdzy. Naszym celem nie jest szybkie zwycięstwo, a danie przykładu, zapamiętajcie to. - Czyli nie brać jeńców? – spytał Tardsihe - Zniszczyć wszystko co będzie stawiać opór, zresztą Gorgony znają moje plany, wy macie im tylko pomagać. – zaplótł ręce za plecami, zadarł głowę w górę i spojrzał jak promienie zachodzącego słońca podświetlają rzadkie chmury. - Swoją drogą, gdzie jest Arktus? – spytał Tadeusz zauważając brak ucznia Kharleza przy obradach. - Dałem mu… Specjalne zadanie… - odpowiedział Wybraniec opuszczając wzrok na mapę. – Mniejsza zresztą o to, teraz powinniśmy przygotować się do walki. Mała wioska między Dystryktem, a Kordianowem Arktus szedł poboczem asfaltowej drogi zbliżając się do jakiejś zabitej dechami dziury w której mieszkał jego cel – Prorok. Niegdyś był on Młodszym Kapłanem jak on, czy Kammler, zdradził jednak swego mistrza i rozpoczął świętą wojnę nie mogąc znieść tego, że Kharlez przygotowywał nie tyle spełnienie jego chęci, co pełnoprawny Dżihad przy którym jego mała zbójecka wyprawa była żartem. Został z łatwością pokonany przez Federację, gdyż Omnisjasz nie dał mu błogosławieństwa pozwalającego by zwyciężyć. Kharlez natomiast ni dość, że to błogosławieństwo otrzymał, to stał się awatarem swego Boga w materialnym świecie, był prawdziwym wybrańcem, istotą ponad ograniczeniami organicznymi i mechanicznymi, ponad ciałem i umysłem śmiertelnych. Prorok był tylko słabym szarlatanem, złamanym i wyrzuconym poza wszystko. Arktusa przepełniała duma, że da temu człowiekowi drugą szansę, możliwość zmycia grzechu nieposłuszeństwa. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że podczas podróży wirus coraz bardziej degenerował jego ciało skryte pod czarną szatą. Był teraz w zasadzie szkieletem otoczonym gęstym czarnym dymem okrytym szatą. Na jego twarzy resztki mięśni przechodziły płynnie w dym wirusa będącego imitacją twarzy. Minął pierwszy dom, przed którym na ławeczce siedział starszy pan, który mu się przypatrywał. - Z daleka idziecie, panie Nekromanto. – zaczął dziadek, na co Arktus zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę człowieka, który na widok jego twarzy tylko się uśmiechnął. – Niewicie widoć, że Federacyja od dawna panu podobnych łapie i na śmierć zabija. - O czym pleciesz dziadku? – spytał Arktus, lecz gdy usłyszał swój głos brzmiący niczym oddech zza grobu poczuł jaką zmianę wprowadził w nim Wirus. W sumie, to może nawet dobrze, że ten człowiek mu to uświadomił. Skoro wyglądał jak nekromanta, lub Licz, ludzie mogą nie być mu zbyt przychylni. I wtedy go uderzyło. Stawał się upiorem. – No tak… zapomniałem, niemniej jednak problemów z Federacją jak dotąd nie miałem. - No szczęściarz z ciebie. A co cie do tej naszej wiochy przywiało? - Szukam… kogoś. Z tego co wiem mówicie na niego Popiel, lecz niegdyś kazał siebie nazywać Prorokiem. – syknął Arktus, a starcowi uśmiech zszedł z twarzy, po czym wskazał swoją laską na oddalony od drogi, zrujnowany budynek naprzeciwko. – Dziękuje… Skinął głową starcowi po czym odwrócił się w stronę rudery mającej być kryjówką zdrajcy. Jakże nisko upadł, słaby człowiek chcący być bożym wybrańcem z własnego nadania. Żałosne. Był teraz ledwo żywym przykładem tego, że niecierpliwość i chęć wyprzedzenia losu kończy się tragicznie dla próbującego. Gdyby wstrzymał się kilka miesięcy i nie wypowiedział posłuszeństwa kultowi miałby prawo, albo raczej przywilej stania się jednym z generałów, najbliższych przybocznych Kharleza-Omnisjasza, Boga pośród ludzi. Teraz najlepsze co mogło go spotkać to bycie podrzędnym sługą pozbawionym woli. Arktus miał już nawet plan. W geście ostatniego przebłysku litości zmieni zdrajcę w bezwzględnie lojalnego upiora, bestię będącą częścią jego ciała i przedłużeniem woli jego mistrza, który zaklął część siebie w jego umyśle. Nie wiedział jak ani po co, ale czuł, że każda myśl jego mistrza odbija się echem w jego głowie, a każdy rozkaz jest niczym huragan wobec lekkiego powiewu jego oporu. Był teraz ledwo czymś więcej niż niewolnikiem, ale niewolnikiem Żywego Boga i to było najważniejsze. On był sztyletem w cieniu, mieczem w bitwie, płomieniem w pożarze, zguba i zniszczenie były jego imieniem, celem, przeznaczeniem. On był częścią fali tsunami rzuconej przeciw światu przez Wybrańca, Mesjasza zesłanego pośród ludzi przez Mechanicznego Boga. Otworzył drzwi falą powietrza wytworzoną samym gestem i wszedł w do środka gdzie uderzyło odór moczu i fekaliów. Jako, że z jego ciała w tym momencie pozostała tylko czaszka i ramiona uniósł się tak aby szata nie dotykała podłogi i podryfował przed siebie. Budynek składał się w zasadzie z trzech pomieszczeń i korytarza. Dwa pokoje po lewej i prawej były zamknięte połamanymi drzwiami, drewniane ściany pokrywał mech i grzyby, a światło grubymi snopami przeświecało przez zrujnowany dach. Na wprost wejścia, w największym pokoju pozbawionym drzwi siedział oparty o ścianę człowiek owinięty w łachmany. Spojrzał zarośniętą twarzą przed siebie Arktus mógł zobaczyć w jego wzroku czyste przerażenie, zupełnie jak we wzroku zbiega, którego dopadają psy. Gdy był na progu pokoju Popiel wyciągnął spod szmat pistolet i wycelował w przybysza, na co ten się zatrzymał. - Długo się ukrywałeś, przyjacielu. – jego głos przypominał szum tysięcy owadzich skrzydeł uderzających w tym samym czasie. – Ty, który śmiałeś nazywać się prorokiem! Spójrz jak nisko upadłeś! Heh… Żałosne jak cała ta twoja bezbożna krucjata! - Kim ty jesteś? – sapnął Popiel mieszany całym zdarzeniem. – Kto cię przysłał? - Ach, widzę, że nie poznajesz starego przyjaciela. Jestem Arktus, pobłogosławiony przez Omnisjasza i część jego świętej woli! Zostałem przysłany przez Kharleza, materialną manifestację Boga na Ziemi by dać ci ostatnią szansę na pokutę i zbawienie. - Co takiego? Kharlez jest słaby! To jedynie wrak człowieka złamany stratą byle worka mięsa! To mnie wybrał Omnisjasz! – warknął Prorok. - Mylisz się. To on został Wybrańcem, mesjaszem prowadzącym nas teraz ku zwycięstwu w świętej wojnie. Wicher dzikiego i nieokiełznanego Dżihadu wkrótce rozleje się po świecie w nieskończonej fali krwi i terroru. To już się zaczęło, lecz mało kto to widzi w tym momencie. - O czym ty bredzisz, twój mesjasz siedzi zamknięty w pałacu próbując upić się na śmierć. - Mylisz się. Podczas, gdy ty prowadziłeś swoją zbójecką bandę i stoczyłeś się do obecnego stanu on zbierał siły i studiował wizje od Omnisjasza. Został wybrany aby stawić czoła swemu Bogu w walce o ten świat! Otrzymał od niego nowe ciało i niemożliwą do ogarnięcia potęgę. Ty miałeś swoje cyborgi, on stworzył swoją Świętą Armię łącząc ciało i metal. On jest prawdziwym wybrańcem, który teraz zmierza na pojedynek z drugim ucieleśnieniem Omnisjasza. – zamilkł nagle i podryfował w kierunku Proroka, który wystrzelił kilkukrotnie, lecz jego broń nie wyrządziła żadnych szkód Upiorowi. – Mi natomiast kazał cię odszukać i dać możliwość odkupienia swych win jako mój upiór… - NIE! – krzyknął żebrak strzelając ciągle. – Prędzej zginę niż stanę się sługą kogoś takiego jak ty! - Nawet śmierć nie da ci spokoju… Po tych słowach uformował strużkę dymu w miejscu swej prawej dłoni w srebrzyste ostrze długiego sztyletu. Następnie wziął zamach i wbił ostrze w serce Popiela i nim ten zdołał poczuć, że umiera ostrze znów zmieniło się w wirusa, który w błyskawicznym tempie zaczął swą podróż po ciele. Po kilku sekundach umilkł krzyk przerażenia, po następnych ciało pokrył labirynt czarnych żył, a następnie rozpadło się ono i zmieniło w gęsty czarny dym, który uniósł się w górę i uformował w humanoidalny kształt. - Chodź ze mną, Proroku. – syknął Arktus po czym odwrócił się i podążył do wyjścia. – Mamy przed sobą mnóstwo pracy. Gdy znaleźli się już na zewnątrz zobaczyli tego samego starszego pana, co wcześniej, lecz coś w nim było nie tak, trudno było stwierdzić jednak co. - Och! Widzę, że dokonałeś tego co miałeś, jak również, że nie jesteś nekromantą. – zaczął dzidziuś wstając nadnaturalnie szybko. – Wielka szkoda, niemniej jednak zapewne w Federacji cena za twoją głowę jest spora… Uderzył wtedy laską o ziemię, a z pobliskich domów wypadli ludzie o ślepych oczach. Arktus uformował swoje ręce w zakrzywione ostrza i to samo polecił prorokowi, co ten uczynił. Tymczasem stwory otoczyły ich kordonem. Starzec skinął głową i bestie ruszyły. Dwa upiory wydały z siebie nieziemski pisk, który rzucił na kolana większość stworów pozostawiając na nogach tylko ich mistrza. Szybkie ruchy ostrzy zadawały śmierć i zmieniały przeciwników w ich podobnych. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował to Starzec był otoczony. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy został przemieniony. Sektor Fabryczny K-3, wejście do pro autostrady Nowe roboty wysłane z Cytadeli patrolowały plac między umocnieniami obsadzonymi przez żołnierzy 16 batalionu, słońce zachodziło podświetlając chmury, dochodziła godzina dwudziesta, czas zmiany. Piechurzy w pancerzach wspomaganych leniwie zbierali się z miejsc, żartowali i rozmawiali o nagłych zmianach w K-3. Odkąd zarządca powrócił z Dystryktu zaczęło mu nieźle odbijać. Dowódcy ochrony twierdzili, że dopadła go mania prześladowcza, gdyż kazał wzmocnić straże tak, aby nic się nie przecisnęło. Następnego dnia z Cytadeli przysłano roboty bojowe przypominające goryle i zmieniono most w istną twierdzę. Luźne linie obrony dozbrojono i umocniono. Wszyscy czuli, że szykuje się coś dużego, lecz nikt nie wiedział co. Dodatkowo zaczęły pojawiać się niepokojące plotki o jakimś Wybrańcu Omnisjasza, który objawił się w Heganie i pragnie świętej wojny, jak również o nowym proroku posiadającym mechaniczne ciało i głoszącym nadejście końca czasu. Gdy żołnierze nowej zmiany zajęli już swoje pozycje, a ich poprzednicy byli przy wejściu na most nagle wejście na pro autostradę się otworzyło i buchnęło z niego błękitne światło. Ułamki sekund później na pełnej prędkości wyjechała para czołgów, która rozdzieliła się i rozpoczęła ostrzał bunkrów. Ich pociski jednak wybuchały dopiero po pewnym czasie, gdy znajdowały się we wnętrzu umocnień, lub wbite w ich ferro betonową strukturę, co powodowało gigantyczne w porównaniu do rozmiarów zniszczenia. Sekundę później z wejścia wyjechała druga para, a potem trzecia ostrzeliwując ponownie bunkry i baterie przeciw lotnicze oraz systemy antyrakietowe na dachach. Roboty próbowały stawiać opór, lecz nie miały szans z furią pancernych bestii. Wtedy z pro autostrady wyszły czołgi kroczące i to zapaliło lampkę w głowach oficerów. Byli atakowani przez Federację! Bez ostrzeżenia i bez wyroku zostali skazani na śmierć nie wiedząc właściwie czemu, przecież wiernie służyli swemu państwu, prawda? „Hansy” nie zatrzymując się ostrzelały umocnienia i ludzi przy wejściu na most i zrobiły drugą rundkę po placu, a w tym czasie „Smoki” niczym potwory z koszmarów przebiegły na swych pajęczych odnóżach w stronę zmieszanych i wstrząśniętych żołnierzy. Błysk światła, potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden stopiły nawierzchnię mostu wraz ze wszystkim, co na niej było. Wtem z portalu wyskoczyły Kruki i po ustawieniu się w klin na pełnej prędkości wkroczyły na most. Piloci wiedzieli, że mają bardzo mało czasu zanim przeciwnik zrozumie co go uderzyło. Gdy minęli kałużę roztopionych materiałów dowódca lancy rozkazał namierzyć zautomatyzowane wieżyczki pierwszej czujki, a następnie zniszczyć je rakietami burzącymi krótkiego zasięgu. Sekundy później mostem wstrząsnęła seria wybuchów, a przed pędzącymi mechami wyrosła ściana pyłu i dymu. Gdy przez nią przebiegli zobaczyli unoszące się z nawierzchni metalowe pale służące jako zapora. Dowódca rozkazał pozbyć się ich laserami, co też zrobili jego podkomendni. Błękitne wiązki drgając w powietrzu poprzecinały zaporę zostawiając tylko nadtopione kikuty wyrastające z asfaltu. Droga była wolna, teraz przed nimi znajdowały się umocnienia z bronią ciężką skąpane w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Lanca skręciła w lewo i ostrzelała stanowiska obrony rakietami burzącymi, a otwarte okopy karabinami maszynowymi. W tym samym czasie z Proautostrady wyszła lanca „Draków”, które również na pełnej prędkości przebyły most jednocześnie ostrzeliwując laserami i działami bitewnymi mury naprzeciw wyjścia z mostu celując w przypominające narośle wieżyczki automatyczne czasowo dezaktywowane przez „Kruki”, przez co stały się łatwym celem dla mechów zaprojektowanych do zwalczania jednostek opancerzonych. Następnie na polu bitwy pojawiły się „Goliaty”, które poprzedzone czołgami zamykały pochód przez most. Gdy cała grupa była już po drugiej stronie odezwała się wroga artyleria i obrońcy na murach. Bezpośrednie trafienie ze złomowało jednego „Kruka”, a chwilę później w ogniu stanęły wraki dwóch „Hansów”. W odpowiedzi wystrzelono większość rakiet da;lekiego zasięgu, co na chwilę uciszyło artylerię, lecz odezwała się broń ciężka z murów. Jej operatorzy może jeszcze byli w szoku, lecz ich skuteczność stała na wysokim poziomie. Po zniszczeniu „Smoka” stali się celami „Goliatów”, których piloci nie mieli ochoty na zabawę i ścięli blanki murów wraz z obrońcami. Krótko potem cała grupa znalazła się przed wejściem, którego systemy obronne unieszkodliwiły resztę „Kruków” i kolejne dwa „Hansy” nim zostały uciszone przez „Draki”. Dwa błyski, po chwili kolejne i kolejne aż z bramy nie rozstał dymiący gruz spod którego wypływał żużel. Byli teraz wewnątrz, między budynkami fabrycznymi. Sierżant Zin pilotujący „Goliata” rozkazał zejście z otwartego terenu i rozpoczęcie walk wewnątrz zabudowań przemysłowych, których wnętrza pozwalały nawet mechom jego lancy swobodnie się poruszać. Rozkaz został szybko wykonany, lecz nikt nie spodziewał się, że za murami spotkają się z istną falą cyborgów i robotów bojowych. Rozpoczęła się brutalna walka na krótkim dystansie w budynku. Znając wytrzymałość „Draków” i „Goliatów” rozkazał czołgom przejechać dalej, do następnego budynku jednocześnie prowadząc ostrzał podpór i ścian katedralnych fabryk. Chwilę później K-3 przesłoniła chmura pyłu i dymu ze zrujnowanych budynków. Gdy gwiazdy zaczynały być już widoczne w niebo wystrzeliła pojedyncza czerwona flara, gdzieś we wschodniej części sektora. Sierżant przebył szmat drogi. Wzgórze Kharlez patrzył na to co się działo, jego plan szedł doskonale, wszystko działo się tak, jak chciał. Wszystko szło aż za dobrze… Wtedy zobaczył flarę. - Przygotować się! – rozkazał towarzyszom stojącym przy nim. – Nadeszła godzina próby. Gdy kończył to mówić las za nimi jakby ożył i zaczął się wznosić. Gorgony ruszały do walki. Setki, tysiące bio-cybernetycznych bestii wzleciało niczym spłoszone ptaki i ruszyło w stronę wzgórza, skąd zabrały czwórkę bohaterów ludzkości idących na bój podczas końca świata. Kharlez przekazał im myślami plan działania, a te bez szemrania go wykonały. Tadeusz i Tardsihe zostali zaniesieni na lewą flankę, podczas, gdy on i Szalona na prawą. Zobaczył przed sobą potężną twierdzę, zapierające dech w piersiach umocnienia skryte pod dymem i pyłem bitwy. Dumne pierścienie murów znosiły się ponad szczytem jakby korona na głowie władcy tytanów. Szkoda, że przeznaczone jej było zniszczenie. Po kilkuset metrach fala rozdzieliła się na dwa strumienie, które wyleciały zza grani nad zadrzewioną równinę. Kharlez zauważył, jak działa Cytadeli zwracają się w stronę jego formacji. Pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy, to myśl, że MJ-12 dowodzi obroną i wyczuł go. Drugą opcją był fakt, że te Gorgony mknęły wprost na bramę i były groźniejsze niż druga grupa. W każdym razie to ON był teraz celem. Zgodnie więc z jego wolą stworzenia na czole utworzyły się w formację ekranową z rozłożonymi mackami, między którymi przeskakiwały błyskawice, a powietrze przed nimi zaczęło drżeć i się załamywać. Tarcza została ustawiona w momencie, gdy obudziły się działa. Kolejna myśl i druga grupa podzieliła się na cztery drużyny uderzeniowe i przyspieszyła lot. Pociski zostały zdetonowane, a odłamki odparowane przez pole energetyczne. Kolejna myśl, a pozostałe Gorgony z jego formacji nie utrzymujące tarczy podzieliły się na dwie grupy. Kolejne uderzenie pocisków o tarcze. Pierwsza drużyna drugiej formacji ustawiła się w formacji ekranowej, a dwie za nią uderzyły na zewnętrze umocnienia, na wycofujących się żołnierzy, którzy dostali sprzeczne rozkazy. Sekundę później wiązki błękitnego, oślepiającego światła zaczęły masakrować zmieszanych ludzi, a kule plazmy wystrzelone z polipopodobnych organów, który nagle wyrastały z ciał bestii topiły bunkry. Taki sam los spotkał tych na prawej flance Kharleza. Wtedy odezwały się systemy obronne murów strącając z nieba kilka Gorgon. Wybraniec dobył miecza i kazał zrzucić się przed bramą wraz z kilkoma stworami nie zatrzymując ataku na wewnętrzny pierścień. Wraz z Szaloną ruszyli pędem w kierunku wejścia, którego wieżyczki ostrzeliwały latające cele. Tuż przed nimi z impetem wylądowało cztery Gorgony. Kharlez bez słowa wskazał mieczem bramę, a jego sługi przechyliły masywne konary w jej stronę, a następnie skierowały swe macki czubkami do wewnętrznego pryzmatu. Oślepiające błękitne światło uderzyło w fundamenty topiąc je i powodując, że brama się zawaliła. Ekrany tarcz były już nad drugi pierścieniem, gdy Gorgony wysłane na prawą flankę zdezaktywowały obronę wschodniego muru przy niewielkich stratach własnych, a grupa drugiej formacja przebijała się przez fabryki do ostatniego miejsca kontaktu z sierżantem Zinem niosąc ze sobą Tadeusza. Tardsihe zmienił się w chmurę i zmierzał w kierunku drugiej bramy, czyli punktu zbornego. Tymczasem dwie grupy ekranowe opuściły tarze i wyeliminowały wrogą artylerię, po czym wylądowały i zabezpieczyły dach trzeciego pierścienia, tuż przy wejściu do cytadeli. - Szalona, sprawdź drogę przed nami do drugiej bramy i oczyść ją. – rozkazał duchowi, po czym gestem rozkazał Gorgonom utworzyć wokół siebie tarczę. – Będę tuż za tobą. - Wisisz mi za to wycieczkę do wesołego miasteczka! – sprawdziła swoją broń i puściła mu oczko. - Dla ciebie wszystko! – odpowiedział uśmiechem i dotknął palcami zębów niechronionych ustami, a następnie ułożył dłoń tak, jakby coś na niej pokazywał i dmuchnął. Szalona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odleciała, a on tymczasem spoważniał i mimo, że całe zdarzenie trwało kilka sekund otrzymał mnóstwo raportów. Najważniejszym było to, że cały drugi pierścień jest broniony przez roboty bojowe ustawione w takich pozycjach, że pokrywają się ich pola ostrzału, przez co nawet fakt, że znajdują się między młotem a kowadłem nadal zadają straty Gorgonom. Jedna myśl, i bestie zmieniły konfigurację opancerzenia stając się w większym stopniu niewrażliwymi na broń energetyczną używaną przez roboty i zaczęły odpowiadać wzmożonym ogniem oraz lądować, by zmuszać wroga do walki wręcz. Tadeusz tymczasem odkrył wciąż walczące „Goliaty” i przyłączył się do nich. Wtedy donośny huk rozniósł się po polu bitwy, a sama fala uderzeniowa niemal zdmuchnęła z nieba wiele Gorgon powodując, że stały się łatwym celem. Powodem tego był trzeci pierścień, a właściwie jego brak. Jakimś cudem zdetonowane zostały składy amunicji oraz reaktor pod drugim pierścieniem, prawdopodobnie przez reakcję łańcuchową zapoczątkowaną przez zabłąkaną wiązkę laserową lub rakietę. Wybraniec myślą rozkazał wzniesienie tarcz, lecz niewiele to dało, gdy pył, ogień i odłamki rozleciały się po okolicy, a chwilę potem zaczęły spadać z nieba. Cały sektor fabryczny przykryła chmura pyłu. Na kilka minut walka zamrała i zapanowała głucha cisza przerywana tylko trzaskaniem płomieni i usderzeniami kamieni. Kharlez szybko połączył się ze swoimi sługami i polegając na widmach różnych rodzai promieniowania utworzył mapę tego, co zostało z fortecy. Teraz cytadela była jakby monolitem unoszącym się nad zgliszczami drugiego pierścienia i kraterem w miejscu trzeciego, mury drugiej linii zostały ciężko uszkodzone, lecz nadal odgradzały od siebie pierścienie pośród których roboty bojowe walczyły z bio-cybernetycznymi bestiami. Gdy pył opadł i widoczność się poprawiła Kharlez spojrzał na niebo nad sobą, a dokładniej księżyc, który przesłonięty był przez różnokolorowy dwunastobok. Cokolwiek się działo, nie było to dobre. Gdy wraz ze swoją świtą przebił się do drugiej bramy nagle pociemniało mu w oczach, przez co na ułamek sekundy stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i niemal upadł. -'' Myślałem, że się nie zjawisz, Nchazeer’Ang’Thoth.'' – usłyszał głos Sarkhuuzna w swojej głowie. -'' Masz o mnie bardzo słabe zdanie, Sarkhuuzn. – odpowiedział drugi głos, który był niczym połączenie tysięcy innych, lecz zimny, pusty. Po usłyszeniu tej wymiany zdań wrócił do żywych leżąc na ziemi. Nie czuł już przy sobie obecności Boga Diertcylu, lecz wewnętrzną pustkę. Wstał szybko i zauważył pod swoimi stopami amulet, który przed kilkoma miesiącami dał agentce Ienstreta. Podniósł go czując ja uchodzi z niego energia i jak aby przetrwać, spala własną dusze. Musiał znaleźć alternatywę i to szybko! Nie miał możliwości skutecznego kierowania swoimi siłami, więc rozkazał tylko kontynuować walkę i nawiązywać ją z kolejnymi przeciwnikami. Przeszedł przez gruzowisko, które jeszcze kilka minut temu było fabryką-katedrą i znalazł się na placu przed drugą bramą, która wraz z portykiem przetrwała wybuch, gdzie czekali na niego Tardsihe i Szalona. Podszedł do nich chwiejnym krokiem i nim zdążyli zareagować padł na jedno kolano. Rudowłosa podbiegła do niego wyczuwają zmianę i to, że nie ma już wokół niego tej dziwnej, nieprzebijalnej aury. Mogła wczuć się w jego umysł i znalazła tam… Nienawiść, ambicję, ból, strach, gniew i desperację, ale ponad nimi jarzył się żal za czyny, których człowiek przed nią nie popełnił. Spojrzał jej w oczy. Zobaczyła jego dawne, zielone oczy pełne spokoju i skrywanego smutku, tłumionych emocji. - Wybacz mi to co zrobię, ale nie mam innego wyjścia… - powiedział to i przyłożył jej do piersi ośmioramienny amulet z pomarańczowego szkła. Duch zawył ze strachu, bólu i zaskoczenia. Całe jej jestestwo było wciągane do ciasnego, krystalicznego więzienia. Czemu go nie wyczuła? Czemu o nim nie wiedziała? Czemu jej to zrobił? Ostatni raz spojrzała mu w oczy, jedyne co pozostało po dawnym Kharlezie i ujrzała, jak znów zapłonął w nich ten tajemniczy, straszliwy ogień, potem był już tylko kryształowy pokój. Z jedną ścianą ukazującą to, co widział Wybraniec. – Nie chce być sam… Boję się być sam.. Tardsihe stał przez chwilę zszokowany całym zdarzeniem i to pozwoliło Kharlezowi opanować nagły przypływ mocy. Spojrzał na oprawcę płonącym wzorkiem do jakiego zdążył już przywyknąć. Nienawiść, gniew i ambicja kierowały nim, zasilały go, kierunkowały zgromadzoną w nim energię. Wskazał mieczem niedawnego sojusznika, a ten uderzył w bramę za sobą z taką siłą, że ta się otworzyła i pozwoliła ciału wpaść do wnętrza tego, co zostało z drugiego pierścienia będącego sekcją mieszkalną. Zarył kilka metrów dalej w ferrobetonowy złom i natychmiast zmienił się w dym widząc idącego ku niemu Kharleza w asyście czterech Gorgon utrzymujących wokół niego pole energetyczne. W lewej dłoni trzymał płonący amulet, którego ogień okrywał całe jego ramie. W prawej zaś trzymał diertcylowy miecz, którym walczył z MJ-12. Mimo, że utracił już swoją poprzednią aurę i większość mocy, to nadal miał w sobie coś, co wywoływało niepokój w patrzącym. Tardsihe rzucił się do ataku w postaci lotnej, lecz odbił się porażony przez tarcze energetyczne, a jego przeciwnik wyciągnął w jego kierunku ośmioramienny amulet. Niesamowity ból przeszedł przez jego ciało, a chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę, że płonie będąc w swej ludzkiej postaci. Wybraniec gestem dezaktywował pole i odesłał Gorgony do walki samemu stając naprzeciw dawnego przyjaciela, który wykorzystywał całą swą wole aby stać prosto. - DLACZEGO!? – krzyknął. - Ponieważ to jedyna droga. – odpowiedział Kharlez mijając go bez okazania większych emocji. Wtedy płonący człowiek rzucił się na niego, lecz okazał się być pozbawiony większych zdolności bojowych. Ruchy Mrocznego Mesjasza zlały się w jedną smugę i były mechanicznie dokładne. Tardsihe nawet nie poczuł jak stracił wszystkie kończyny, które bez połączenia z nim poddają się dziwnym płomieniom i znikają nie pozostawiając nawet dymu. On jednak nadal płonął, lecz się nie spalał, leżał na gruzowisku wijąc się z bólu. - NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! – krzyknął, gdy Wybraniec był już kilka metrów za nim. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił wystarczająco, aby widzieć Łowrowa. – MIAŁEŚ OCALIĆ FEDERACJĘ, NIE JĄ NISZCZYĆ! - Twoja nienawiść daje mi siłę. – odpowiedział bez emocji. – Obiecałem, że pokonam Omnisjasza w zamian za władzę nad tą planetą, o Federacji nie było mowy w umowie, a wy nie oponowaliście. W akompaniamencie krzyków ruszył dalej przyzywając Gorgonę i rozkazując tym ustawionym na granicy twierdzy zakłócać komunikację inną niż na ich paśmie wewnętrznym. Będąc w ruchu otworzył swą klatkę piersiową i własną wolą kształtując amulet w kulę ułożył ją w miejscu serca. Gdy stwór przyleciał, Kharlez dał objąć się mackami i ponieść się w powietrze. Widział stąd jak walczą ze sobą siły dwóch wybrańców. Groteskowe i nieco stereotypowe roboty MJ-12, których skuteczność była znacznie większa niż wartość estetyczna oraz stworzone z połączenia Czarnoksięstwa i Technologii bestie Kharleza wyglądające znacznie bardziej… estetycznie przy zachowaniu podobnych zdolności bojowych co ich przeciwnicy. Lot trwał krótko i zakończył się na szczycie lewitującej Cytadeli, gdzie na płaskiej platformie stał MJ-12 patrzący na niebo. Niegdysiejszy człowiek zeskoczył ciężko na płytę i odprawił swój transport do kontynuowania walki, teraz wszystko zależało od niego. - A więc tutaj rozstrzygną się losy świata… - powiedział głośno podchodząc w stronę robota stjącego plecami do niego. Odwrócił się na dźwięk tych słów. – Jesteś gotowy? - Pytasz maszynę, czy jest gotowa do wykonania zaprogramowanego w niej zadania? – spytał syntetycznym głosem MJ-12. – Odpowiedź twierdząca. Mas ostatnią szansę aby się poddać, na podstawie poprzednich potyczek z tobą, jak również danych zdobytych podczas tej bitwy stworzyłem plany zwycięstwa, którego prawdopodobieństwo wynosi 97,423875%. - Zobaczymy. – odpowiedział Kharlez wydłużając swój miecz i stając w pozycji szermierczej trzymając rękojeść obiema dłońmi. - 95%. – zgrzytnął robot wyciągając krótki miecz i sztylet. Przez długą chwilę krążyli wokół siebie badając przeciwnika i szukając przejawów błędów możliwych do wykorzystania. Zapewne trwałoby to resztę noc, gdyby nagle wszystkiego nie pokryła czerwono-fioletowa poświata. Obaj spojrzeli na niebo, gdzie za kształtem zasłaniającym, księżyc ziała wyrwa w rzeczywistości rozpościerająca macki w kierunku Ziemi. Opuścili wzrok na siebie i ruszyli. MJ-12 wykonał wypad mieczem trzymanym w prawej dłoni jednocześnie utrzymując sztylet w pogotowiu. Kharlkez natomiast zbił ostrze swoim, niestety zbyt późno zauważył ruch barków przeciwnika i musiał zablokować pchnięcie jelcem. Następnie uniósł ramiona uderzając przeciwnika głownią w szczękę, przez co ten się zatoczył tracąc równowagę. Cięcie na skos z góry od prawej było wymierzone by zakończyć walkę, lecz przeciwnik zdołał zatrzymać je skrzyżowanymi ostrzami przy zgiętych ramionach. Wyprostował je odpychając przeciwnika i zmuszając go do oddalenia się o kilka kroków, co dało mu czas na doskoczenie do niego i próbę wbicia swych broni w jego ciało. Kharlez, który trzymał teraz miecz poziomo na wysokości swych barków z lewą nogą wysuniętą do przodu i środkiem ciężkości nieco za niego plecami wykonał zamach tnąc poziomo bez celowania w celu wprawienia się w ruch obrotowy. Robot widząc zbliżające się ostrze zaniechał ataku i pochylił się przemykając poniżej cięcia i uderzył dopiero, gdy przeciwnik wykonał pełny piruet nie mogąc się zatrzymać z powodu znacznego momentu obrotowego. Jego cięcie mieczem wymierzone było na linii bioder przeciwnika, tam, gdzie schodził się pancerz, natomiast dźgnięcie sztyletem w bark. Pierwsze się udało powodując instynktowne odsunięcie się przeciwnika, co uniemożliwiło trafienie sztyletu. Kharlez odwracając się obrócił miecz w dłoniach, podrzucił i chwycił za ostrze, po czym wykonał krótki zamach wbijając jelec pomiędzy nieosłonięte mechanizmy lewego barku MJ-12, który całkowicie zaskoczony obliczał na nowo prawdopodobieństwo zwycięstwa. Wiedział teraz, że ma przed sobą osobę znającą się na bardziej zaawansowanej szermierce, niż tylko machanie mieczem. Zastój mechanizmów był zbyt długi i pozwoliło to Kharlezowi skutecznie zakotwiczyć w barku przeciwnika, by następnie pociągnąć go do siebie, tym samym wytrącając go z równowagi i sprowadzając na kurs kolizyjny z opancerzonym łokciem. Spotkanie to spowodowało krótkotrwałe zaburzenie percepcji MJ-12, a to z kolei skończyło się potężnym kopnięciem w lewe kolano, które mimo niezwykle trwałych materiałów, z jakich było wykonane, zostało ciężko uszkodzone zmniejszając mobilność robota. Wybraniec wykorzystał chwilę do wyciągnięcia miecza i ustawienie się w pozycji szermierczej pozwalającej zadać ostateczny cios. Wtedy też skończyły się obliczenia maszyny, która wybiła prawą nogą w lewo, aby zejść z linii uderzenia i wykorzystując moment rzuciła sztyletem, który wbił się w słabo osłoniętą lewą stopę Kharleza przybijając go do ziemi. Znów stanęli naprzeciw siebie, a dawny kapłan ze stoickim spokojem usunął oręż ze swoje ciała używając sztychu miecza. Obaj zaczęli kuśtykać wokół siebie nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający ich świat. - Jak tam twoje obliczenia? – spytał drwiąco dawny człowiek przenosząc ciężar ciała do tyłu, na prawą nogę. - Przeliczyłem się. – odpowiedział robot stając po pozycji szermierczej jednocześnie odciążając nogę. – Jednak moje prawdopodobieństwo zwycięstwa jeszcze nie spadło poniżej 50% - Kontynuujmy więc. – powiedział spokojnie unosząc miecz przed siebie. – OMNISJASZ! - HYPERION! I znowu się starli, lecz tym razem w bardziej spokojnym pojedynku. Teraz dokonywali popisu tego jak potrafią kierować samymi ostrzami. Cięcie-blok-cięcie-blok-pchnięcie-zbicie-piruet-cięcie-blok. Po chwili stanęli spokojnie naprzeciw siebie mierząc przeciwnika wzrokiem. Nagle Kharlez zrobił wypad przed siebie celując sztychem w pierś robota, który zbił to posyłając ostrze w lewo i zauważył swoją szansę na zwycięstwo. Ustawił swój miecz sztychem do piersi przeciwnika, którego impet nie pozwolił na unik. Miecz ześlizgnął się po napierśniku i zatrzymał na szczelinie między nim, a płytą chroniącą brzuch. Mała korekta kąta i ostrze przeszło na wylot zatrzymując się dopiero jelcem. Taki cios zabiłby każdego śmiertelnika, każdego człowieka, czy nieczłowieka, lecz MJ-12 dopiero, gdy przeciwnik był zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystkie jego obliczenia traktowały Kharleza jako człowieka, którym nie był. Zdołał cudem niemal uniknąć ciosu, który miał do przeciąć od barku po miednicę. Tymczasem stracił tylko lewe ramie nieco poniżej barku i znów stał naprzeciw przeciwnika, który opierając się na swoim mieczu wyciągnął ostrze ze swojego ciała, a następnie rzucił go robotowi. Kharlez wiedział, że bez przekierowania znacznej ilości energii do systemów regeneracyjnych może być z nim kiepsko zważywszy na to, że każdy ruch pogłębiał ranę. Widział jednakże, że jego przeciwnik nie jest w lepszej niż on sytuacji. To był jego ostatni zryw, wszystko albo nic, zwycięstwo albo śmierć! Uniósł już swój miecz, lecz wtedy zapadła ciemność. Obaj spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli normalny księżyc, zupełnie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie czuli także obecności swego Boga, która nie dawała im spokoju od momentu pierwszej wizji. Coś było nie tak. Opuścili broń i rozejrzeli się po okolicy. Walki ucichły, nie było nic poza spokojnym szumem drzew. Wszędzie leżały pozostałości ich wielkich armii obróconych w nicość przez siebie nawzajem. Wtedy wieża spadła na ziemię… Rozdział V: Mesjasz Był punktem gdzieś w przestrzeni, małym pyłkiem poza rzeczywistością, albo widział pyłek światła, mały punkcik gdzieś w oddali. Kim był? Nie miał pojęcia, wiedział tylko, że jest. Był tu i teraz, lub tam i wtedy. Nie robiło to dla niego różnicy w tym momencie. Widział nicość, pustkę i nieskończoność zarazem. On był, wiedział to. Kim? Mechanizm, wszechobecny mechanizm zegarowy, który pojawił się wszędzie wokół niego. Macki i świergot maszyn. Ostatnia nieskończoność boga rozgrywała się przed nim. Ogień. Nieśmiertelny, nieugaszany ogień i światło czystej ciemności pochłonęły wszystko co widział. Idealny świat stworzony przez samozwańczego boga ledwo zdążył go urzec, a już upadał pod falą czystego chaosu. Geometrycznie doskonale zaprojektowana przestrzeń nagle przestała istnieć zastąpiona morzem czystej, nieokiełznanej energii, krzyku i śmiechu Szalonego Boga. Był sam pośród chaosu sypiącej się doskonałości. Nie tylko wtedy, był sam od dawna. Kim był? Kim jest? Stracił coś, kogoś? Nie pamiętał, lecz coś świtało w znacznej odległości. Omnisjasz… To było jego imię? Słyszał je krzyczane przez tysiące gardeł. Wszystkie brzmiały znajomo, przypominały jego własny glos. Na pewno? Tak, to był jego głos krzyczący: Omnisjasz! Kim on był? Kim on jest? Prorok, tak, ktoś go tak kiedyś nazwał. Jego? Tak. Był prorokiem… czego? Minęła nieskończoność. Był prorokiem Omnisjasza. Patrzył teraz na działo swego Boga zniszczone w chaosie. Patrzył… jak umiera… JEGO BÓG! Ale bogowie nie krwawią, nie czują bólu… nie umierają. Prawda? Tak, bogowie nie umierają… Więc Omnisjasz nie był Bogiem. Proste. Ale skoro on był jego Prorokiem, to kim stał się teraz? Czy prorok może istnieć bez Boga? Tak trochę niezbyt. Ale on nadal istniał… przeżył swojego Boga. Heh… teraz nieważne był gdzie jest, ale po co jest. Skoro okazał się być prorokiem żyjącym dłużej niż ten, który go posłał chyba naturalnym jest, że powinien zająć jego miejsce. Prawda? Tak. Kim zatem miał się stać? Bogiem oczywiście, ale zanim to nastąpi musiał wypełnić swą rolę jako Mesjasz i Prorok, wcielenie Boga. Taaak… musiał zdobyć pełną dominację nim mógł ogłosić się… stać się Omnisjaszem, Bogiem Maszyn, patronem ładu, logiki i rozsądku. To był teraz jego cel, panowanie nad jednym światem było niczym, gdy otworzyła się przed nim możliwość zostania panem własnego wymiaru, własnego wszechświata, który wzniesie na gruzach raju, popiołach imperium Fałszywego Boga… Umarł król, niech żyje król! Chociaż raczej by lepiej pasowało: umarł oszust, niech żyje Bóg! Wszystkie wspomnienia i doświadczenia wróciły, teraz sam musiał wrócić do swego świata ze zgliszczy Starego Edenu. Obudź się! Otworzył oczy i był w kwadratowym pomieszczeniu o ścianach i suficie wykonanych z krystalicznej substancji. Wstał i zobaczył, ze jedna ze ścian jest ekranem przedstawiającym niebo… w chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę gdzie jest otrzymał kilka strzałów w głowę, lecz nic mu one nie zrobiły. Odwrócił się i zobaczył tylko wściekłą Kapelusznik szarżującą na niego z dzikim okrzykiem gniewu. - TYYYYYYYYY CHUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – krzyczała zadając nadludzko szybkie ciosy, które przenikały jego ciało nie wyrządzając mu szkody. - Uspokój się. – powiedział delikatnie i machnął od niechcenia dłonią posilając ducha na ścianę. - CZEMU MNIE TU ZAMKNĄŁEŚ! – darła się wniebogłosy. – ZWYRODNIAŁY ZBOKU! - Ej, to nie ma związku z wykorzystaniem cię. – powiedział zerkając na jej kuszące ciało. – Przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. - HMPF! Podszedł do niej powoli, patrząc jak zsuwa się ze ściany i siada pod nią podkulając nogi i łapiąc się lewą dłonią za kostki. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, wściekła, że nie mogła tutaj zabić zasrańca. Zdrajcę. - Jesteś mi potrzebna aby utrzymać moje materialne ciało w sprawności, a tym samym mnie samego w tej rzeczywistości. – powiedział typowym dla siebie, obojętnie zimnym głosem czując wewnętrzny ból, gdy patrzył na Szaloną. – Zgodnie z dostępnymi mi informacjami duchy są formą najczystszej i najlepiej skondensowanej energii w naszym wszechświecie, a ty jesteś najpotężniejszym z jakim się spotkałem… - Dupek. – warknęła. - Może. – klęknął naprzeciw niej patrząc w jej oko. - Jednak masz możliwość mnie zabić, wystarczyłoby, abyś teraz użyła tej swojej czarnej błyskawicy i puf, nie ma mnie. Zacisnęła usta widząc jego uśmiech, wyczuwała podstęp, całe to miejsce było połączone zarówno z nim, jak i z nią, jeśli użyje tutaj jakiejś magii, to oberwie pewnie tak samo mocno jak on. Musiałaby się poświęcić, aby go zabić, ale… Po co? - Nienawidzę cię. – wysyczała, a uśmiech Kharleza zrzedł. – oszukałeś mnie, uwięziłeś i wykorzystujesz jako baterię i kotwicę, jesteś skurwysynem. - Wiem o tym, ale… - dotknął delikatnie jej policzka, lecz ona szybkim ruchem głowy odrzuciła jego dłoń. – robię to wszystko dla twojego dobra… - HMPF! - No dobra, po prostu chciałem, aby największa psychopatka jaką znam nie rozerwała mnie na strzępy, gdy dowie się, że mój Bóg został zabity, a ja chcę zająć jego miejsce i uwolnić świat od swojej obecności. – siadł obok niej patrząc jak ta unosi brwi. – Tak, chce wynieść się z tego świata, ale będę potrzebował pewnej pomocy. - Czemu miałabym się zgodzić, a nie nękać cię przez nieskończoność uciążliwymi szeptami i narzuconymi myślami? – powiedziała nieco mrużąc oczy. - Ponieważ. – zaczął obejmując ją ramieniem. Poruszyła barkami chcąc się uwolnić, ale dość delikatnie aby nie odstraszyć rozmówcy od powtórzenia swej próby. – Moja kara będzie dużo gorsza. Wyobraź sobie, wieczna samotność pośród huraganu energii… albo ciągnącego się w nieskończoność mechanizmu. Nic więcej, tylko ja i to, co zostało z Omnisjasza. - Skazać cię na szaleństwo i wieczną samotność w zamian z chwilowe osłabienie dzieła mojego ojca? – spytała opierając głowę na jego barku. – Kuszące. - Więc… płomyczku? – szepnął jej do ucha, a ona spojrzała na niego unosząc brew. – Zadasz mi pokutę za to, co ci zrobiłem? - Czy ty proponujesz mi jakieś BDSM femdom? – spytała z szerokim uśmiechem i złapała go za podbródek jednocześnie wiercąc się niespokojnie. – Bo jeśli nie, to chętnie, a jeśli, tak, to w sumie też! - Świetnie! – krzyknął Kharlez zrywając się na równe nogi i podając dłoń zaskoczonemu duchowi. Szalona po chwili wahania wstała i otrzymała mop, po czym Technik otworzył drzwi, które pojawiły się na jednej ze ścian, za którymi unosił się w nieważkości olbrzymi mechanizm zegarowy w stanie bardzo utrudniającym zidentyfikowanie go jako mechanizm zegarowy. Połamane kółka zębate, zębatki, sprężyny i blaszki… wszystko dryfowało w oświetlonej przestrzeni. – Zatem, jakbyś mogła naprawić moją psychikę po tym, co z tobą przeszedłem, to byłoby świetnie! - Eeee, co? – spytała krzywiąc się. – Nie ma BDSM Femdom? - Będzie potem! – krzyknął Kharlez wypychając Kapelusznik dzierżącą mopa przez drzwi. – Najpierw praca, potem przyjemności! - TYYYYYYYYYY CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! – wrzeszczała lecąc w kierunku kosmicznego złomu i widząc jak Kharlez zamyka drzwi, które sekundy później zasłoniły jej zwały brązu i mosiądzu. Drzwi trzasnęły z impetem o futrynę, a Prorok odwrócił się w kierunku ekranu na przeciwległej ścianie. Z obrazu wynikało, że leżał z twarzą zwróconą ku niebu, po którym pełzły mozolnie rzadkie chmurki. Jego ciało najwyraźniej przetrwało zawalnie się wieży, lecz stan w jakim się znajdowało to już inna sprawa. Szybko przeniósł się do niego z kryształu i usłyszał urywek wypowiedzi MJ-12. - … i dlatego uważam, że to ja powinienem zastąpić teraz Omnisjasza, a nie ty. – spojrzał w prawo, gdzie stał robot i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, drugiej, jak również wszystkiego od mostka w dół nie czuł. Resztki diertcylu odpadały od nieosłoniętych syntetycznych mięśni niczym beton o zardzewiałego zbrojenia. – O, widzę, że odzyskałeś sprawność, przynajmniej częściowo. Rozumiem, że tym gestem chcesz abym udzielił ci pomocy? - Tak. – odpowiedział cicho, po czym zacisnął palce w pięść i ustawił ją tak, jakby groził robotowi, z którego wybuchła fontanna iskier, a po poszyciu przeskakiwały łuki elektryczne. Tak zniszczony został MJ-12, ostatni swego rodzaju. – Chcę abyś się zamknął wreszcie. Następnie niedoszły wybraniec podczołgał się do dymiącego i palącego się wraku robota, by po przewróceniu go zacząć wymontowywać części. Wszystkie podzespoły były zniszczone, a mechanizmy ruchowe ledwo sprawne, ale to nie był problem dla następcy Omnisjasza. Nie minęło kilka minut i już dobudował sobie dolną część siebie łącząc zdolności swojej dłoni, zmodyfikowanego Dotyku Omnisjasza oraz tej śmiesznej ognistej aury pożyczonej od Szalonej. Jedynym problemem było to, że, jak się okazało, wszystkie serwomechanizmy są zniszczone i będzie musiał kombinować jak się w ogóle podnieść. Gdyby miał usta, to by się uśmiechnął na swoją pomysłowość. Zamknął oczy. Uniósł swą dłoń przygiętymi palcami do góry, skupił się na łączeniach i stawach, po czym podniósł głowę i to co zostało z korpusu. Następnie skupił się całkowicie nad połączeniami jego nowego kręgosłupa i jego wspornikami. Zaczął lekko poruszać palcami manipulując polem magnetycznym tak, aby poszczególne kręgi zaczęły się przesuwać i cały kręgosłup zginał się w konsekwencji. Zaczął się podnosić wspomagając proces przesuwaniem swym środkiem ciężkości. Usiadł! Nie otwierając oczu skupił się teraz na lewej nodze cały czas balansując środkiem ciężkości aby się nie przewrócić. Stawy zaczęły poruszać się zginając nogę aż stopa nie dotykała prawie pośladka. Następnie zaczął prostować nogę, aby się podnieść. Czuł naprężenia w stawie biodrowym, lecz nie robił sobie z tego wiele utrzymując drugą nogę w stanie spoczynku. Dopiero, gdy stał wyprostowany odrzucił prawą nogę nieco w bok dla stabilizacji oraz wyprostował i zablokował kręgosłup. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył otaczające go ruiny pełne zniszczonych maszyn, martwych ciał i rozszarpanych gorgon. Był gdzieś w drugiej linii, tego był pewien sądząc po tym, że nie był w kraterze, a ulice spadały w dół. Skupił się na falach radiowych przeszukując różne częstotliwości, szukając ocalałych, był tylko jeden, kilkaset metrów od niego, wzywał pomocy. Tadeusz. W pełnym skupieniu uniósł lewą nogę i wysunął ją naprzód chwiejnie, po czym postawił ją i podobnie zrobił z drugą, potem znowu i znowu, coraz pewniej i śmielej. Żył, chodził, zmartwychwstał, był mesjaszem, prorokiem i jedynym kandydatem na bycie… Bogiem… Szedł powoli przez gruzy sekcji mieszkalnej. Wszędzie panowała cisza zakłócana tylko trzaskiem i sykiem płomieni oraz metalicznym brzękiem jego kroków. Skupiał całą swoją wolę na wykonywaniu kolejnych kroków, uważał na najdrobniejsze kamyczki, aby nie spowodowały jego upadku i cały czas brnął w kierunku sygnału Tadeusza. Wszedł w zagraconą uliczkę, minął samotne filary niby żebra starożytnego potwora sterczące z ziemi i skręcił w puste odrzwia zburzonej fabryki stąpając po ciężkich, pancernych drzwiach leżących na ziemi. Zobaczył przed sobą wraki trzech „Goliatów” spoczywające w kręgu, otoczone zniszczonymi robotami wysłanymi do walki przez MJ-12. Przed nimi, na wprost wejścia leżał pancerz Tadeusza, pozbawiony nóg, otwarty niczym puszka. Potężne ramiona leżały bezwładnie na podłodze, lecz nigdzie nie było widać wielookiej głowy. Prorok podszedł bliżej i zobaczył, że pilot nadal żyje. Ciężko poparzony, z rozdartą klatką piersiową i brzuchem. Ciężko łapał oddech szeptają coś. Kharlez uklęknął przy nim będąc mentalnie wykończony. - Twardy jesteś, nawet bez pancerza. – powiedział po polsku do Żbirowskiego kładąc mu dłoń na piersi. - Gdzie… reszta? – spytał słabym głosem, lecz przestał czuć większość bólu dzięki Dotykowi Omnisjasza. – Nic im nie jest? - Zginęli. – odpowiedział zimno Kharlez. – MJ-12 ich zabił. - Rozszarpę skurwysyna…! – chciał krzyknąć, lecz ból powrócił i syknął z jego powodu. - Nie musisz, sam to zrobiłem. – rzekł Mesjasz i wyczuwając, że zbliża się Arktus wraz ze swymi upiorami dodał. – Odpoczywaj teraz, twój stan jest ciężki. Tadeusz stracił przytomność w momencie, gdy za klęczącym prorokiem pojawił się jego uczeń. Kharlez wstał zatem i odwrócił się do niego. - Udało się mistrzu? – spytał syczącym głosem upiór. - Nastąpiły pewne komplikacje. – odpowiedział. – Omnisjasz umarł. Ta wiadomość była szokiem dla Arktusa, który gdyby nie fakt, że był chmurą zabójczego mutagenu, to by się przewrócił. - Muszę go zastąpić aby wiara w rozwój nie umarła. – dodał mijając ucznia. – I zabierz Tadeusza i Tardsiha do Dystryktu zanim ktokolwiek ich znajdzie. - Panie… z całym szacunkiem, ale nie możesz tak po prostu zająć miejsce Boga! – niemal krzyknął Artkus. - Doprawdy? – odwrócił się tak, aby jego rozmówca zobaczył jego bezskórą twarz. – Dlaczegóż to? - Ponieważ jesteś śmiertelnikiem! - Nie, już nie. – odpowiedział zimnym jak stal głosem. – Kharlez umarł w walącej się wieży, ja widziałem śmierć Omnisjasza, zastąpię go, bo jestem Omnisjaszem. Zmartwychwstałem i żyje po to tylko aby stać się prawdziwym Bogiem w miejscu oszusta. Bogowie nie umierają. - Bluźnierstwo! – krzyknął zmieniając dłoń w miecz, a tymczasem Prorok zablokował wszystkie mechaniczne stawy. – Pragniesz tylko władzy! Jesteś śmiertelnikiem chcącym być bogiem, a nie bogiem zamkniętym w ciele! Jesteś jak Ozymandias! - Jestem twoim Bogiem! – powiedział głosem podobnym do szumu ognia, takim samym, jakim zaklął technowirus w Dystrykcie. – Pokłoń mi się! Jestem władcą, jestem żywym ogniem, jestem t w y m B o g i e m! Arktus usłyszawszy te słowa poczuł chłód w swym wnętrzu, słabość, strach, wszystkie czucia, które myślał, że zabił. Zdematerializował swój miecz po czym opadł na ziemię, co było najbliższym do pokłonu, co mógł zrobić. Nie potrafił się sprzeciwić, ten głos zmiażdżył jego wolę, rzucił na kolana przed Bogiem. - Tak, panie… - wyszeptał, lecz jego głos wydał mu się obcy, zupełnie jakby to nie on to powiedział. – Jakie są twoje rozkazy? - Zabierzcie Tadeusza i Tardsiha do Dystryktu, tylko dyskretnie. – Kharlez zamyślił się na chwilę. – Zabierzcie także mnie, nie mam ochoty iść taki szmat drogi w tym sypiącym się ciele. - Jak sobie zażyczysz, panie. – odpowiedział Arktus, po czym wstał i przekazując swym upiorom rozkazy objął swego pana i polecieli do Dystryku. '''Sektor Fabryczny D-9, siedziba AdMach' Wlecieli w toksyczne powietrze Dystryktu niewykryci przez żadne skanery, ani nie zauważeni przez nikogo. Otaczający miasto płaszcz dymów i trujących wyziewów umożliwił im to. Trzeba będzie mieć to na uwadze w przyszłości. Samo miasto było nieco podniszczone przez atak roju Szaz’Nareha, lecz wystarczająco lekko, aby mogło dalej funkcjonować. Raporty mówiły o świetlistej postaci dzierżącej miecz jakby z zorzy polarnej i unoszącej się na podobnie wyglądających skrzydłach, która samodzielnie wytłukła całą grupę uderzeniową. Wylądowali na tym samym lądowisku dla śmigłowców, na którym kilka dni temu Szalona pytała go, czy nie zrobił czegoś głupiego… To się wydawało tak odległe, że aż trudno uwierzyć, iż wydarzyło się siedem dni temu. Człowiek jest tylko pyłem, lecz pył niesiony przez wicher zmian może wyżłobić skałę. Przeszedł przez niepilnowane drzwi automatyczne naprawione od czasu pierwszej potyczki z MJ-12, a następnie skręcił w prawo, tam, gdzie Imitia natknęła się na robota. Ferrobeton na ścianach nadal był popękany na pamiątkę ich walki. Stał teraz na wprost pancernych drzwi prowadzących do jego prywatnej pracowni, w porównaniu z którą ta w Pałacu wyglądała mizernie. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi, tam, gdzie wówczas stał jego rywal, teraz unieszkodliwiony. Czytał raporty mówiące, że gdyby nie przypadkowe natknięcie się na intruza przez Imitię, to ten mógłby dostać się do środka… nie zdążył tego zrobić. Kharlez rzadko tutaj bywał, niemniej wyposażył to miejsce we wszystko, co byłoby mu potrzebne w razie utraty placówki w Metropolii, licząc nawet kopię zapasową wszystkich plików ze swojego komputera. Wprowadził potrójne hasło dostępu. Trzy imiona, które kiedyś dla niego coś znaczyły, teraz były źródłem bólu. - W życiu źródło słabości, w śmierci największa potęga. – szepnął, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, wkroczył przez nie do ciemnego pokoju i na jego znak zapaliły się światła. Podszedł na środek głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie spod sufitu zwisały niczym pajęcze odnóża serworamiona. – Rozpocząć procedurę awaryjną ND-CV4UU4 z uwzględnieniem danych z folderu SF2322098 i zapisanych w nośniku biologicznym. Gdy to powiedział z podłogi wyrósł metalowy, sterylny stół operacyjny, na którym się położył, gdy na wprost wejścia otworzyły się małe automatyczne drzwi, zza których wysunęło się podpięte do skomplikowanej maszynerii popiersie Elfa, którego tył głowy był podłączony splotem mnóstwa kabli do stojącego za nim komputera kwantowego. - Mogę już umrzeeeć? – spytał niemal płacząc nieczłowiek patrząc na pomieszczenie przez wszczepy w miejscu straconych oczu. – Albo przynajmniej nie trzymaj mnie w szafie pojebie! To, że mnie zabiłeś nie znaczy, że możesz robić ze mną co ci się podoba! - Zamknij się i rób co mówię! – warknął Kharlez, przypomniał sobie, czemu tak rzadko tu zaglądał. – Pobierz dane z folderu i podepnij się pod moją pamięć w celu modyfikacji danych. - Taest! Możesz poczuć mały dyskomfort, panie. – rzekł trzymając język między zębami, po czym wykorzystując swoje połączenie z maszyną otworzył dany folder jednocześnie używając jednego z ramio podpiął się pod syntetyczny mózg Kharleza i skopiował zawarte tam dane. – O cholera! - Co się stało? – spytał nieco zaskoczony pacjent. - Dużo mnie ominęło i… Oooo. – zaśmiał się lekko. – Gdybym miał coś poniżej mostka, to chyba bym przebił dach! - Coś ty tam znalazł!? – warknął już Kharlez wykorzystując odpowiednią modulacje głosu by wprawić rozmówcę w strach. - Z całym szacunkiem panie, ale masz bardzo ciekawą kolekcję abstrakcyjnych wyobrażeń spotkanych przez ciebie samic. – odpowiedział aktywując resztę sprzętu i kopiując ostatnie myśli. – A teraz zaczynamy! Dane, które otrzymał cyborg odnosiły się do składu i działania bio-cybernetycznego wirusa oznaczonego nazwą kodową „Ostatni Dar”. Te… rzeczy… cyborgowi nie przychodziło żadne lepsze określenie tego… łączyły w sobie cechy wirusa, nanobota i w większej grupie żywego organizmu. Składały się z cząsteczek przypominających białka, lecz na bazie związków krzemu z węglem i siarką oraz otoczone były metalicznym wodorem. W większej liczbie zaczynały zachowywać się niczym zorganizowane kolonie organizmów-maszyn, a im więcej ich było, tym bardziej skomplikowane struktury pseudo-biologiczne tworzyły. Dodatkowym ciekawym efektem na ich temat było to, że były połączone nićmi energetycznymi z mózgiem Kharleza, a ten ze źródłem ekstremalnie skupionej energii w jego klatce piersiowej. Mając potrzebne informacje cyborg przekazał drukarkom trójwymiarowym plany mikroskopijnych istnień tak obcych ziemskiemu życiu, że aż trudnych do wyobrażenia jako coś mogącego istnieć. Z igieł na końcach serworamion spadły nagle strumienie czarnej cieczy pokrywając resztki ciała i cybernetyczne wszczepy. Nowy Mesjasz skupił się na ogóle nie opuszczając myślą żadnego ze szczegółów. Każdy wirus dotykający jego ciała był osobną istotą, dziką, nieświadomą swego istnienia. Dopiero fizyczny kontakt z układem nerwowym post-człowieka, lub z obiektami już podeń podłączonymi pozwalał im na stanie się czymś więcej niż rzeczami, stawały się półświadomymi formami życia podległymi Duszy Zaklętej W Ogniu. Kharlez wyobraził sobie swoje nowe ciało, będące teraz jedynie kałużą cieczy o niewiarygodnie dużym napięciu powierzchniowym pozwalającej jej być kroplą. Zobaczył oczyma wyobraźni całą sylwetkę i poczuł, jak nowe cząstki przenikają do starej formy i tworzą coś nowego, jak wirus rozkłada tymczasowe wszczepy robiąc miejsce dla siebie. Skupił się teraz na rozmieszczeniu komórek swojego ciała i już chciał je odtwarzać, lecz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Stworzył zamiast tego ogólny szkielet wokół którego będą utrzymywać się nanoboty w luźniejszej formacji służące jako ciało. Następnie rozmieścił punkty stawów określając jednocześnie możliwy zakres ruchów. Następnie ustanowił ogólny zarys sylwetki i zaczął zabawę z modelowaniem szczegółów. Na koniec została mu do odtworzenia twarz. Wiedząc, że pozostało jeszcze sporo wirusa zagęścił swoją strukturę w klatce piersiowej jednocześnie tłumiąc widmo energetyczne zeń promieniujące. Otworzył oczy. - I tak oto zaczyna się mój złoty szlak… - szepnął do siebie, gdy usiadł na stole operacyjnym i spojrzał na swoje ciało w metalicznej, srebrnej skórze. Myślą zmienił jej kolor na całkowitą czerń pochłaniającą całe możliwe spektrum światła, oprócz twarzy, która stała się śnieżnobiała. Następnie zwrócił się do elfa. – Wiernie mi służyłeś pomimo tego, że zabiłem cię w męczarniach. Teraz jednak zwalniam cię ze służby. Nim nieczłowiek zdołał odpowiedzieć ręka Kharleza zmieniła się w mackę pozbawioną wewnętrznej linii szkieletowej i zakończoną ostrzem. Jedna myśl i nowa kończyna zwinęła się w sprężynę i w ułamku sekundy wbiła się w ścianę za komputerem na wysokości oczy niewolnika. Krótki impuls wykasował wszystkie dane, a macka powróciła do postaci ludzkiej ręki. - Teraz droga może prowadzić tylko w jednym kierunku. – powiedział Mesjasz oglądając swoją dłoń i przyzywając myślą Arktusa… nie, upiora, Arktus przestał istnieć, gdy spróbował mu się przeciwstawić, a teraz jego własne ciało było tak przesycone wirusem, że raczej było nim i wystarczy mały dotyk aby przejąć całkowitą kontrolę nad Wybrańcami. Tak też zrobił, gdy chmura wirusa się przed nim pojawiła, teraz już definitywnie był tylko on. – Wkrótce wszyscy poznają me imię i będą wymawiać je z przestrachem… Kharlez-Omnisjasz! Niemal krzyknął ostatnie słowa i ruszył w stronę bocznej sali, w której znajdowało się utrzymywane sztucznie przy życiu ciało Tadeusza. Nowe ciało było niezwykle potężne, jeszcze potężniejsze od poprzedniego, lecz zapanowanie nad nim nie stanowiło większego wyzwania, przynajmniej na razie. Jedynym dziwnym uczuciem było to, że jednocześnie czuł i widział jeszcze to, co jego Upiory i musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić. Tymczasem był już w sali na której środku leżał utrzymywany przy życiu dzięki krążeniu pozaustrojowemu i końskiej dawce narkotyków bojowych Tadeusz Żbirowski. Kharlez powoli podszedł do niego i położył dłoń na jego czole, po czym wykorzystując Dotyk Omnisjasza aktywował jego mózg. - Przyjacielu… - zaczął post-człowiek. – Co oni ci zrobili? Podszedł bliżej nie oczekując odpowiedzi od człowieka pozbawionego strun głosowych, który patrzył na niego zszokowanym wzrokiem. Gestem rozkazał opróżnić kadź z Wody Życia i ją rozszczelnić, na co Tadeusz zareagował gniewnymi ruchami. - Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię. – skłamał tworząc w dłoni kulkę wirusa i przykładając ją do klatki piersiowej człowieka z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy. Tadeusz poczuł jakby się zapadał pośród miliardów krzyczących dusz, był niczym ziarnko piasku w klepsydrze, która zaczęła się przesypywać. Nie potrafił protestować, nie mógł nic zrobić, gdy jego świadomość została zepchnięta w ciemność przez zawodzący rój sztucznych dusz. Po chwili przestał istnieć. Nowa istota powstała z klęczek, wyglądała jak potężnej budowy człowiek o srebrnej skórze. Gdy się wyprostowała targnęły nią spazmy, podczas których zaczął się zmieniać. Pokrył się jakby pancerzem w setek zachodzących na siebie łusek i płyt, a jego twarz została zastąpiona owalnym, otoczonym zębami otworem, z którego wychodziło kilka ostro zakończonych języków. Stwór upadł na kolana. - Powstań, o piękny… - zaczął Omnisjasz. – Mam dla ciebie zadanie godne największych czempionów. – powiedział, po czym przywołał gestem robota, który dzierżył w chwytakach kryształowy, krwistoczerwony miecz. Podał go istocie. – Oto miecz Euphemii Crystal… Zabij nim Qual-Bossa. Ten samozwańczy król nieludzi może napsuć mi zbyt wiele krwi pozostawiony przy życiu. Idź, znajdź go i zabij… Sard’k! Odpowiedzią był ukłon. Ulice Dystryktu Tłumy wykończone wojną, walką i ciągłymi niepokojami dążyły ślepo w stronę katedry Omnisjasza, jedynej budowli, która nie ucierpiała w żaden sposób podczas ataku mechanicznych bestii. To był szok, atak z zaskoczenia, który zdruzgotał wszystkich mentalnie. Tylko aniołowie walczyli jak równy z tymi bestiami. Tylko boska interwencja zamknęła Oko. Zrujnowane ulice, zniszczone pojazdy, niczym kamienie i brzegi rzeki ludzi niosących pochodnie i świece. Pół-martwy tłum oszalały z niedowierzania szedł nucąc święte hymny na cześć znanych im bogów. Nagle postać w czarnym habicie wyskoczyła z tłumu na wysokość kilku metrów i wylądowała na dachu zniszczonego transportera, kilkadziesiąt metrów od drzwi katedry. Ludzie zatrzymali się, zamilkli i skupili wzrok na tajemniczej postaci. - Ludzie! Mieszkańcy Dystryktu! – zaczął potężnym głosem słyszalnym w promieniu setek metrów. – Ostatni wydarzenia zapewne podkopały waszą wiarę w święty byt czuwający nad wami. Bo cóż to za miłosierny Bóg, który z przyjemnością patrzy na cierpienia swego ludu!? Jakże go nazywacie!? – spojrzał na tłum skanując w poszukiwaniu charakterystycznych cech wyznawców różnych religii. – JAHWE!? ALLAH!? AZURAMAZDA!? CZY JESZCZE INACZEJ!? A może wierzycie w filozfie odtrącające realność cierpienia i cielesność!? Ci tak zwani „Bogowie” was opuścili! Wasze poglądy na świat okazały się fałszywe! – w tej chwili myślą włamał się do systemów FedNetu i na wszystkich wyświetlaczach na terenie Kraju pojawiła się jego dawna twarz, twarz Kharleza. Poczekał, aż pierwsza część przemówienia zostanie przesłana, a tłum zacznie szemrać. – Jednak wy nadal wierzycie! Nadal ufacie swym bóstwom! Czy tak!? Nadal patrzycie z przestrachem na święte ikony! Nadal recytujecie święte wersety! Lecz cóż to znaczy!? Wierzycie całą duszą w swoich opiekunów, w swoje drogi, a idziecie do świątyni obcego Boga? – wskazał katedrę. – Wy wszyscy! Posłuchajcie mnie! Oto jest dom modlitwy wzniesiony ku czci Omnisjasza! Boga rozumu i logiki! Boga Ładu i porządku! OTO JEST MOJA ŚWIĄTYNIA! OTO JA! STOJĘ PRZED WAMI W TEJ ŚMIERTELNEJ POWŁOCE! – krzyczał gestykulując żywo, zupełnie jakby mówił całym ciałem. – Znaliście mnie nie tak dawno jak Kharleza! Mojego kapłana! Umarł on w mojej służbie, lecz PRZYWRÓCIŁEM GO! Ofiarował mi swe ciało i DAŁEM MU ŻYCIE WIECZNE! – zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał na katedrę, a chwilę potem na zatrute niebo. – Uwierzcie we mnie albowiem jako jedyny STOJĘ TUTAJ Z WAMI! JAKO JEDYNY Z BOGÓW! Przemawiam do was i wzywam do nawrócenia! Posłuchajcie mnie! Pokłońcie mi się! Oddajcie mi się na służbę, a uczynię wam raj! Nie bójcie się! – odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wskazał palcem niebo. – NIECHAJ NASTANIE ŚWIATŁOŚĆ! – gdy t powiedział ciężkie chmury zaczęły się rozchodzić po raz pierwszy od stuleci dopuszczając światło do ulic Dystryktu. Przez tłum przeszła fala niedowierzania. Jedni wzdychali ciężko, inni płakali, jeszcze inni padali na kolana wielbiąc tego nowego Boga. – Taka oto jest moja potęga! Rozstąpi się zasłona ciemnoty przed moim światłem! Cała Federacja… nie! CAŁY ŚWIAT POZNA MOJĄ MOC! Wszyscy zakosztują mych cudów i mych nauk! - OMNISJASZ! OM-NI-SJASZ! – zaczął skandować tłum urzeczony tą prostą sztuczką. – KHARLEZ! OMNISJASZ! KHARLEZ-OMNISJASZ! – słowa zlewały się w krzyku setek gardeł. - ALE! – krzyknął uspokajając tłum. – NAJPIERW MUSICIE POKAZAĆ, ŻE JESTEŚCIE GODNI RAJU! CAŁY ŚWIAT PEŁEN JEST GRZEZNIKÓW I NIEWIERNYCH, KTÓRZY BĘDĄ CHCIELI ZGASIĆ MOJE ŚWIATŁO! POKAŻCIE, ŻE JESTEŚCIE PRAWDZIWIE MOIMI DZIEĆMI! OCZYŚĆCIE ŚWIAT Z MOICH PRZECIWNIKÓW! KTO NIE Z NAMI TEN PRZECIW NAM! NIE DAJCIE SIĘ ZWIEŚĆ ICH POSTACIOM, DYŻ NAWET WASI BLISCY MOGĄ BYĆ WROGAMI. – agitatorzy w tłumie i w różnych częściach wyspy zaczęli podburzać masy do świętej wojny, wszystko zgodnie z planem. Zamieszki wybuchną, gdy tylko skończy przemowę, potem potoczy się to lawinowo. Jednak najpierw potrzeba jeszcze jednego cudu. – A teraz patrzcie! Ze zgliszczy starego świata, z trupów naszych wrogów powstanie Nowy Eden! Tak jak z mojej świątyni, stałej i nieruchomej powstanie istota mej woli! CZERW ŚWIATA! MÓJ OGAR NA NIEWIERNYCH! Zamilkł wskazując dłonią katedrę, a ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Chwilę potem budynek zawalił się w chmurze pyłu w którym błysnęły srebrne segmenty ciała i między ruinami, a niebem przeskoczyły błyskawice. Grzmoty i ryk rozdarły powietrze, a z podziemi wyrosło olbrzymie cielsko zakończone trój częściowym pyskiem. Połączone istnienia niezliczonych miliardów maszyn i żywych istot właśnie objawiły się światu. Tylko Kharlez wiedział, że ten stwór jeszcze nie tak dawno był Obiektem 1917, najpotężniejszym pojazdem lądowym w dziejach. Nie było to już jednak ważne. Zaczął się Dżihad, święta wojna z niewiernymi. Przeżyją tylko prawi… Przetrwa tylko on jako nieśmiertelny Bóg. Szaleństwo jest kluczem boskości. Siedziba Qual-Bossa. Dwóch satyrów oglądało właśnie jakiś filmik na FedNecie, gdy nagle obraz zmienił się na twarz Naczelnego Technika Federacji, który głosił jakieś kazanie. Próbowali jakoś to przełączyć, ale nie wychodziło im to, więc po prostu wyłączyli odbiornik. Mieli zacząć rozmawiać, gdy nagle przejął ich nienaturalny ziąb bijący od drzwi do kwatery Króla. Sekundy później zmieniły się one w drzazgi, a za nimi stała mroczna postać dzierżąca kryształowy miecz. Pomyśleli, że to ich władca. Pomyłka wyszła na jaw, gdy ostrze przecięło ich na wysokości klatek piersiowych z niemiłym sykiem ciętego szybko mięsa. Przybysz ruszył dalej zabijając kolejnych strażników, aż dotarł do komnaty Qual-Bossa. Otworzył drzwi i zastał nieumartego siedzącego na tronie i trzymającego swój miecz na kolanach. - Czerwony Osąd? – spytała postać na tronie. – Znałem poprzedniego właściciela tego ostrza. Nie jesteś godzien go używać. - Uznałem, że ta broń będzie idealna do złożenia w ofierze kogoś takiego jak ty. – rzekł mroczny zwielokrotnionym głosem. - W ofierze dla kogo? – spytał król wstając z tronu i przygotowując się do walki. - Mnie samemu. – powiedział przyjmując postać zakutego w zbroję wojownika. Płyty pancerza zachodziły na siebie niczym łuski, a lewe przedramię zmieniło się w trójkątną tarczę. Poprawił chwyt miecza niemal niezauważalnym ruchem płynnego ciała, a jego przeciwnik chwycił oburącz rękojeść swojej broni i stanął w pozycji bojowej. Zaczęli krążyć po sali tronowej analizując każdy ruch swego przeciwnika. Nagle, Sard’k wystrzelił niczym pocisk zasłaniając się tarczą i trzymając miecz poziomo na wysokości swojego pasa. Qual-Boss od niechcenia uderzył poziomo z prawej odrzucając przeciwnika na ścianę. Siepacz wstał szybko czując jak jego prawe ramie naznaczone została żarzącą się linią cięcia. Wydał z siebie coś na kształt gardłowego warknięcia i zbliżył się do przeciwnika, tym razem ostrożniej. Zmarkował uderzenie tarczą aby następnie wyprowadzić pchnięcie Czerwonym Osądem, lecz zostało on zbite. Zderzenie dwóch Kirrhaniowych broni spowodowało iskrzenie i jasny rozbłysk światła. Obaj odskoczyli. Na chwilę opuścili bronie, po czym powrócili do postaw bojowych i tym razem to Qual-Boss uderzył pierwszy. Ciął na skos w dół od lewej, tam, gdzie przeciwnik był najbardziej odsłonięty. Kirrhanium znowu zaiskrzyło i zajaśniało, gdy dwa ostrza się ze sobą starły. Sard’k wykorzystał moment i podbił ramiona Króla swoją tarczą i pchnął sztychem, gdy ten zaczął się cofać, w wyniku czego nie trafił. Nie pozwolił jednak opuścić przeciwnikowi ramion, ani wycofać się, cały czas nacierając, aż nie zatrzymali się na ścianie. Wtedy zaczął zadawać ciosy niemal na ślepo, lecz większość nie zadawała żadnych obrażeń przeciwnikowi, który w pewnym momencie po prostu odepchnął go kopnięciem. Już uniósł Wołającego o Sprawiedliwość do zadania ciosu, gdy Mroczny uderzył w jego klingę niemal wytrącając mu go z ręki. Wykorzystał również impet i zadał cios po łuku w nadgarstek prawej dłoni Qual-Bossa trafiając w łączenie pancerza i w wyniku tego odcinając dłoń z mieczem. Wytworzył z tarczy dłoń i chwycił Czerwony Osąd oburącz i dźgnął z całych sił w klatkę piersiową przeciwnika przebijając pancerz w deszczu iskier i oślepiającym świetle. Prawie się udało, powstał otwór, lecz z broni niewiele pozostało. W tym momencie padł cios Qual-Bossa, gołą pięścią, a następnie Kirrhaniowym ostrzem, które nagle pojawiło się w jego lewej dłoni. Jeden, drugi, trzeci, czwarty, piąty. Sard’k upadł na kolana ściskając iskrzący kikut własnej broni i z ciałem poznaczonym jarzącymi się liniami. - Ostatnie słowa nim odeślę cię do twojego boga? – spytał król unosząc ostrze. - Bi-lal kaifa! – krzyknął wybijając się z jednej nogi z reatką ostrza skierowaną ku górze. Łączenie hełmu z osłoną szyi było słabsze niż reszta pancerza. Błysk i krzyk nienawiści rozeszły się po okolicy, gdy śmiertelna powłoka Qual-Bossa została zniszczona odsyłając nieumartego króla na wieczny spoczynek. Sard’k złożył miecz przeciwnika na jego piersi, po czym ruszył naprawić swój oręż we krwi żywych. Rozdział VI: Bóg tak chce Harpenton Skończyło się, nastała śmiertelna cisza. Policjant w lekkim egzoszkielecie opierał się za zniszczonym radiowozem ściskając swój automat Duera i patrząc tępo w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze kilka sekund temu znajdowała się mackowata bestia o metalicznym ciele. Konradowi całe życie przeleciało przed oczami, gdy przygotowywał się na jego zakończenie, lecz ono nie nastąpiło. Huk bitwy znikł, tylko odległe wycie silników i szum ognia zdawały się przecinać chłodne, nocne powietrze. Zamrugał szybko kilka razy, po czym upuścił karabin i trzęsąc się wstał i rozejrzał. W łunie pożarów zobaczył ludzkie sylwetki krzątające się jakby w półśnie. Ogarnęła go radość dostępna tylko tym, którzy cudem uniknęli śmierci. Zaczął się maniakalnie śmiać i konwulsyjnie rzucać po ziemi nie mogąc opanować swojego ciała. Stan ten utrzymywał się u niego dopóki ktoś go nie podniósł. Nie był świadom swoich czynów, wiedział tylko, że się przemieszcza wraz z tłumem ludzi w stanie podobnej co on euforii. Wszyscy świętowali zwycięstwo, albo raczej przetrwanie najczarniejszej godziny w dziejach świata jaki znali. Nawet Legion nie wywołał u nich takiego braku nadziei, jak błyskawiczny atak tych… istot. Niebo zasnute czerwienią i czarnymi mackami wychodzącymi z oka zastępującego księżyc. Anioły rozświetlające niebo świętym ogniem swych mieczy i skrzydeł i na końcu czarny sztylet rzucający cień na samą ciemność, który wbił się w samo serce tajemniczego Wroga. To był szok. Kim byli tajemniczy przeciwnicy? Skąd przybyli? Dokąd odeszli? Czy kiedyś powrócą? Nikt nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tymi pytaniami, było tylko teraz, instynktowna radość z przetrwania walki. Żołnierze i cywile, ludzie i nieludzie. W tej chwili nie było podziałów we wspólnych śpiewach, tańcach i ogólnej radości. Konrad nie do końca pojmował co się wokół niego dzieje. Ekstatyczny wir doznań w jaki wpadł sprawił że widział tylko poszczególne klatki i rozmyte kształty. Twarze o niemożliwych do określenia rysach i wyrazach, kolory stapiające się ze sobą i z dźwiękiem. Muzyka grająca jakby tylko w jego umyśle i dotyk, który utrzymywał go w rzeczywistości. To wszystko było jednością w nieskończonej chwili. Narkotyki, alkohol i endorfiny wymieszane ze sobą w ilościach podchodzących pod przedawkowanie spowodowały synkretyczną ekstazę. W pewnym momencie wszystko jednak zgasło, nagle i niespodziewanie się zakończyło. Obudził go kopniak w brzuch i krzyk. Spojrzał nad siebie nie rozumiejąc słów i nie rozpoznając dźwięków. Patrzył niemrawo na człowieka miarowo wydającego głośne dźwięki. Był on ubrany w pancerz bitewny typu „Kampfhund”, lecz trzymał hełm z dystynkcją sierżanta w prawej dłoni. Spróbował wstać, ale jego kończyny odmówiły posłuszeństwa i zarył twarzą po kostce brukowej. Nagły impuls bólu przywrócił częściową sprawność umysłu. - … Co ty sobą reprezentujesz? – zrozumiał w końcu z wypowiedzi żołnierza. – Takie zachowanie… POLICJANTA!? Sprułeś się w trzy dupy! Jesteś hańbą dla munduru! Zaraz to zgłoszę przełożonemu! O! zaczynasz rozumieć!? ŚWIETNIE! Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wyszedł mu tylko bełkot. Poczuł jak ramie wzmocnione serwomechanizmami podnosi go z ziemi i zarzuca na bark. Nie był w stanie protestować w sposób inny niż spazmatyczne ruszanie kończynami i próby złożenia dźwięków w słowa. Rozglądał się po zniszczonym kilkugodzinnym konfliktem mieście. Grupy niewolników prowadzone przez zarządców sprzątały gruz, służby porządkowe kierowały ruchem, a zautomatyzowane maszyny budowlane w zawrotnym tempie naprawiały, lub stawiały od zera zniszczone budynki. Przechodnie patrzyli z mieszaniną pogardy i zdziwienia na niesionego Konrada, wiedzieli bowiem, że w Federacji za doprowadzenie się na służbie do takiego stanu groziło w najlepszym wypadku więzienie. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia bardzo możliwe, że dostanie on tylko reprymendę za „nieumiarkowanie w świętowaniu”, ale mentalność reszty obywateli pozostanie taka sama. Może to i dobrze? Najbliższa komenda policji jakimś cudem pozostała w zaskakująco dobrym stanie, lecz sierżant stwierdził, że szybciej wejdzie przez dziurę w ścianie prostopadłej do wejścia, która to została szybko zamurowana kilka sekund po tym, jak znalazł się wewnątrz budynku. Cuda nowoczesnej technologii już dawno przestały zadziwiać w tym miejscu. Oficer dyżurny tylko na chwilę oderwał oczy od monitora i powiedział do interkomu: - Grupa dyscyplinarna do dyżurki, pan komisarz się znalazł. – jego głos był pełen rozbawienia, co w obecnej sytuacji nikogo nie dziwiło. Po kilku sekundach do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch funkcjonariuszy w lekko podniszczonych mundurach, którzy bez słowa przejęli Konrada od sierżanta, skuli go i zaciągnęli do najbliższej celi pomimo niewyraźnych sprzeciwów pana komisarza, przed którym były co najmniej godziny powrotu do stanu przed „wypadkiem” Lasy kilka kilometrów od Harpenton Sard’k w asyście kilkunastu uzbrojonych w automaty Duera ludzi w czerwonych habitach stał pośród drzew trzymając wijącą się, szarą istotę przypominającą bezwłosego, przerośniętego lemura. Przypatrywał mu się uważnie mając jego pysk na wysokości swej twarzy. Znał ten gatunek, Legion wykorzystywał takie jako swego rodzaju kamery, lub drony zwiadowcze. Dokądkolwiek przesyłany jest obraz i dźwięk z tego konkretnego, niech wiedzą, że wierne sługi Omnisjasza nie boją się niczego i nikogo, zwłaszcza śmierci i istot tak żałosnych jak te, które nie były w stanie pokonać państwa tak małego i słabego jak Federacja. Ruchem kciuka złamał kręgosłup stworzenia i rzucił truchło do zagłębienia wypełnionego ciałami innych istot organicznych, które miały nieszczęście ich spotkać. - Panie! – rzekł klękając wojownik, który nagle wybiegł spomiędzy drzew. - Tak? – spytał Sard’k głosem Tadeusza. - ISB zagłuszyło wczorajszą przemowę Proroka na terenie Harpenton! – zdobył się podnieść nieco głowę. – Nie uzyskamy wsparcia z wewnątrz, garnizon będzie stawiał opór. - Bóg stawia przeszkody na drodze prawych, aby ich sprawdzić. Czy oddziały zajęły pozycje? - Tak, Wielebni ustawili swych wojowników na optymalnych pozycjach do ataku. - A Czcigodny Arktus i jego Pokutnicy? – odwrócił się w stronę miasta słysząc wokół siebie ciężkie kroki przerobionych na roboty maszyn wojennych. - Wielebny Zan melduje, że burzowa chmura nadciąga znad dystryktu. - Bardzo dobrze, odejdź teraz. Muszę porozmawiać z Omnisjaszem. – odprawił gestem posłańca i tych, którzy stali jako jego eskorta. Kharlez dał częściową autonomię jednostkom wirusa, które były zbyt rozproszone aby sam mógł nimi kierować. Było to logiczne posunięcie, gdyż nie posiadał jeszcze dość mocy obliczeniowej aby nadzorować wszystko w promieniu wielu kilometrów. Ludzkie przyzwyczajenie do skupiania swojej uwagi na jednym miejscu naraz również jeszcze go nie opuściło. Widział również psychologiczne korzyści z wysyłaniem takich jednostek w pole nie jako jego wcielenia, a „błogosławionych”, którzy za wierną służbę i niezmąconą wiarę w Omnisjasza otrzymali nowe ciała. Arktus, jego uczeń był teraz jego aniołem zniszczenia, burzową chmurą, z której spoglądał na grzeszny świat i spadał niczym grad na niewiernych. Johan Reisch, kroczył teraz niczym Bóg Wojny o pancernym ciele i ogniu i błyskawicach miotanych niczym kamienie na wrogów. Franz Kammler udaje póki co lojalnego niższym rasom, lecz tylko czeka na rozkaz aby zjednoczyć się z „Arką Kraju” i wypalić niewiernych w swej głupocie walczących ze sobą po drugiej stronie linii Cere. Wielki Czerw czeka na rozkazy pod Dystryktem na wypadek pojawienia się niespodziewanego wroga. Tardsihe, nieprzytomny i spętany czeka pod salą tronową w odbudowywanym dystrykcie, aż komputery kwantowe podłączone do jego umysłu usuną ostatnie bariery i zmienią go w broń Omnisjasza. - Czy wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem? – spytał Omnisjasz, gdy już się połączyli, Sard’k nie musiał nic odpowiadać, słowa były tylko pozostałościami dawnych przyzwyczajeń, ale myśli i dane przesyłane przez jednostkę centralną grzmiały w jego jaźni niczym szaleńczy chór potępieńców. –'' Bardzo dobrze. Binks ma uciec, to rozkaz. Jego czas nadejdzie później. – Sard’k pochylił głowę dając znak, że rozumie, gdy dokładny plan ataku został wgrany w każdą komórkę jego ciała. – Następnie ruszysz do Mirai i zdobędziesz kadzie rozrodcze. Nie zapominaj o braniu jeńców.'' Wizja skończyła się, a wybraniec przepatrzył szybko jeszcze raz zdobyte dane. Zamieszki wybuchły w całej Federacji. Większość zachodnich terenów należała już do wyznawców Omnisjasza. Teraz Dżihad wchodził w swą kolejną fazę, lecz zanim to całkowicie nastąpi, Harpenton musi upaść, a wraz z nim ISB. Miasto było otoczone, komunikacja zerwana. Wszyscy tam zapłacą za sprzeciwianie się Prorokowi i jego sługom. Nowe roboty bojowe zbudowane na korpusach dawnych mechów połączonych ze sobą w optymalnych proporcjach siły ognia, szybkości i opancerzenia były ustawione wzdłuż pro autostrad. Luki pomiędzy nimi zajmowały przejęte federacyjne czołgi i piechota. Według obliczeń Arktus przybędzie w idealnym momencie aby odciąć drogę powietrzną i zasłonić niebo swym upiornym ciałem. On miał prostu cel: dotrzeć do wieżowca Intefederacyjnej Służby Bankowej i wyeliminować wszystkich urzędników poza prezesem, któremu miał pozwolić na ucieczkę. Nie posidał danych czemu ma to zrobić, ale to nie on ciągnął za sznurki, był jedynie marionetką prowadzoną przez ręce swego Boga. - Panie! Mam wieści z miasta! – zawołał wojownik padając na twarz, Sard’k tylko na niego spojrzał i przyzwolił mówić. – Przygotowali się do obrony, zabarykadowali ulice i umocnili budynki. Żołnierze i cywile stoją w gotowości bojowej. Osiągnęli to w kilka godzin! Nie obędzie się bez ciężkich walk! - Nie obawiaj się tego, ciężka droga prowadzi do raju, a dżihad jest ciągłą walką… - powiedział, po czym odprawił go. Usłyszał jednak w swoim umyśle głos Kharleza kończący jego myśl. –'' Z samym sobą…'' Harpenton Konrad leżał na twardej pryczy w celi więziennej, gdzie wtrącili go jego towarzysze z policji. Powoli odzyskiwał władzę w kończynach, lecz jednocześnie ból w głównie nasilał się niezmiernie. Uniósł się czując jakby podnosił ze sobą nadludzki ciężar i spróbował wstać, lecz był to wysiłek ponad jego siły. Popatrzył zatem tępo w przestrzeń i spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale jego gardło zbyt wyschło. -Wo…Dy – zdołał wykrztusić nim zorientował się, że nie jest sam w pomieszczeniu. Pozostali towarzysze niedoli byli w podobnym co on, stanie. Ponownie spróbował wstać i podszedł do kratowych drzwi oddzielających celę od korytarza. Rozejrzał się, lecz nie zobaczył żadnego strażnika. Odchrząknął więc i odwróciwszy się zobaczył srebrną umywalkę pod jedną ze ścian. Podszedł do niej i napił się, po czym ponownie legł na pryczy. Miał ochotę teraz umrzeć, gdy nagle z zewnątrz doszedł go głośny huk, potem kolejny i kolejny. Następnie seria krzyków. Zerwał się zapominając o kacu i podszedł do krat, aby zobaczyć jak dwaj policjanci w egzoszkieletach biegnący korytarzem w stronę wyjścia na ulicę przyjmują w siebie serię z automatu Duera nie zdążywszy nawet unieść swoich. Ból niemal rozerwał mu czaszkę, gdy adrenalina nie zdążyła jeszcze zadziałać, lecz gdy wymieszała się z krwią, a ból ustąpił spojrzał ponownie na kraty. Stał za nimi człowiek w czerwonym habicie, wyposażony w egzoszkielet i ściskający automat duera. Patrzył na niego zimnym wzrokiem znad maski przeciwpyłowej. - Omnisjasz! – zawołał kolejny przebiegający za nim w kierunku zbrojowni, po czym otrzymał killka trafień w klatkę piersiową i głowę z broni służbowej. Obserwator szybko odskoczył od kat i wypalił kilkukrotnie w stronę policjantów srytych poza wzrokiem Konrada. Znowu cisza. Mózg komisarza zaczął prcować na podwyższonych obrotach. „Omnisjasz”. Znał skądś to słowo. „Omnisjasz”. To coś znaczyło, coś szczególnego dla tych ludzi w czerwieni. Kim oni byli? Rabusiami? Terrorystami? Cholera wie! „Omnisjasz” i huk za ścianami… znajomy… WYBUCHY! Znowu trwa wojna! Teraz Federacja jest zbyt osłabiona aby przetrwać. Musiał działać, natychmiast. - Omnisjasz! – krzyknął do obserwatora. – Jestem z wami! Omnisjasz! Nie wiedział co mówi, ale zdało mu się, że słyszał to słowo już wcześniej. - Też wierzysz w pana naszego Omnisjasza i jego Proroka Kharleza? – spytał obserwator mrużąc brwi. Teraz wszystko pasowało do siebie! Tylko czemu Kharlez, członek Dzieci Heinricha zaczął wojnę z Federacją? Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie, ale pal sześć! Chciał żyć i być po stronie zwycięzców tej nowej, pewnie już ostatniej wojny! - Tak, bracie! Zamknęli mnie właśnie za moją wiarę! – nie wiedział jak bardzo jego słowa mogły się wydawać prawdziwe dla jego rozmówcy po wydarzeniach ostatniej nocy. Zamiast odpowiedzi obserwator przestrzelił zamek cyfrowy i otworzywszy drzwi rzucił Konradowi karabin. - Zatem chodź ze mną i wykaż się męstwem w Dżihadzie! – niewiele myśląc wyszedł z celi, a za nim reszta więźniów którym już się tak nie poszczęściło i zostali szybko skuci przez bojowników dżihadu, którzy wybiegli ze zbrojowni. Jeden z nich miał przy sobie nawet wyrzutnię rakiet. Zaczekał na dowódcę i resztę oddziału, a następnie wybiegł wraz z nimi na ulicę będącą prawdziwym polem bitwy. Pomalowane na czerwono Mechy nieznanych mu typów kroczyły majestatycznie rozstrzeliwując obrońców i zmieniając lekkie pojazdy opancerzone w dymiące kupy złomu. Ruszyli za jednym z tych mechów mijając płonące wraki samochodów, barykady z gruzu i martwe ciała. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie winy, gdy zobaczył ludzi w czerwieni stawiali czerwoną flagę z binarnym napisem na dachu posterunku policji, z którego to go przed chwilą uwolniono. - Co jest tam napisane? – spytał stojącego obok niego wojownika, gdy skończyła się krótka wymian ognia z nieludzką milicją broniącą barkady na skrzyżowaniu. - „Nie ma Boga prócz Omnisjasza, a Kharlez jest jego Prorokiem” – odpowiedział z lekkim zdziwieniem rozmówca. – Przecież to podstawowe wyznanie wiary i… A no tak, tylko wyżsi klerycy kultu ora oficerowie dawnego 16’ego znają binarny. Jeszcze nie tak dawno było to tajne hasło przynależności do batalionu… Chciał powiedzieć jakiś dłuższy wywód, gdy nagle w kokpit osłaniającego ich mecha trafiła rakieta krótkiego zasięgu, a z okolicznych budynków spadli żołnierze w „Kampfhundach” i PBF-2 wystrzeliwując ludzi w czerwieni. Piechota latająca miała znaczną przewagę mobilności i wysokości, lecz mimo tego dżihadyści byli nieźle opancerzeni i znali budowę wrogiego wyposażenia od podszewki. Konrad przywarł do barykady i zaczął ściskać karabin. Zobaczył jak jego towarzysz rozmowy celnym strzałem w szyję eliminuje „Kampfhunda” biegnącego w ich stronę wzdłuż barykady. Znaleźli się w otoczeniu, z góry ostrzeliwali ich żołnierze w PBF-2, a z PBF-1. Idealna koordynacja typowa dla armii Federacji. Nagle wojownik noszący wyrzutnię rakiet odbezpieczył swoją broń i posłał pocisk w latającego przeciwnika o namalowanych dystynkcjach kaprala. Sekundę później zniknął on w chmurze dymu i odłamków. Sam wojownik przypłacił swój wyczyn życiem przyjmując ogień od trzech piechurów. Teraz został już tylko on i jeden dżihadystka. Niewiele myśląc Konrad wypalił serię w zaskoczonego fanatyka posyłając go do jego boga. W tej chwili zebrali się wokół niego żołnierze. Zawahali się przed rozstrzelaniem go i to go uratowało. Odrzucił broń i uniósł do góry ręce na znak poddania się. - Zmusili mnie abym za nimi szedł! – krzyknął zagłuszony otaczającą go bitwą. Dowódca oddziału powiedział coś w interkomie, na co jeden z jego podwładnych zasalutował i przerzucił Konrada przez ramię. Już mieli ruszać dalej, gdy zostali przygwożdżeni ogniem przez kolejną grupę dżihadystów. Nie wiedział jak, ale znalazł się w budynku razem ze swoimi nowymi towarzyszami. Zdawało się, że ta ulica odparła atak. Dowódca zdjął hełm ukazując znajomą twarz sierżanta, który zaciągnął go do kicia. - Znowu się spotykamy panie komisarzu. – rzekł ze śmiechem. – tym razem w trochę bardziej chwalebnej sytuacji. - T-tak! Armia Federacji znowu ratuje dzień! – niemal krzyknął piskliwie niezdarnie salutując. -No, a jak? Ha! Ktoś przecież musi. Jak to się stało, że nie zakuli cię i nie wywieźli jak resztę? – spytał już mniej przyjaznym tonem, na co Konrad przełknął z trudem ślinę. - Powiedziałem im, że jestem jednym z ich aby w ogóle dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. – powiedział niepewnym głosem. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. – Dowiedziałem, się, że to członkowie szesnastego batalionu, uważają, że jego ekscelencja Kharlez , członek Dzieci Heinricha ogłosił jakąś „świętą wojnę” przeciw Federacji, czy coś takiego. - To wiele wyjaśnia. – odpowiedział sierżant po chwili milczenia. – Ale… Dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Konrad tylko wzruszył ramionami, a następnie spojrzał na pozostałych żołnierzy i flagę dżihadu widoczną przez okno. - Napis… na tej fladze. – zaczął skupiając uwagę żołnierzy. – Czy tak samo wyglądał zawsze? - No… - sierżant spojrzał z bezpiecznej odległości przez okno. – Tak, to flaga szesnastego, wcześniej mieli koło zębate z dłonią trzymającą młot, ale po przybyciu Kharleza i przejęciu przez niego władzy w AdMach wygląda tak jak teraz. Czemu pytasz? - Jeden z nich powiedział mi, co znaczy ten napis. – zauważył prawdziwe zaciekawienie na twarzy sierżanta i w zachowania żołnierzy. Zamknął oczy przypominając sobie cały tekst i powiedział tonem podobnym do tego, w którym usłyszał te słowa. – „Nie ma Boga prócz Omnisjasza, a Kharlez jest jego Prorokiem”. - Jesteś pewien, że, tak to brzmi? – spytał z niedowierzaniem dowódca. - Tak, na pewno tak. – odpowiedział Konrad. - Ta informacja może przydać się dowództwu. – skinął na jednego z żołnierzy. – Ramirez! Wyślij raport! - Nic z tego! Łączność padła! – zameldował żołnierz. - Czemu nie mówiłeś mi o tym wcześniej? - Mówiłem, ale pan nie słuchał. – rozrzucił ramiona. Sierżant już miał coś powiedział, ale wtrącił się drugi żołnierz stojący na czujce. - Idzie kolejna fala! Sama piechota! - Zająć pozycje bojowe! Niech druga grupa czeka na sygnał do ataku! – powiedział sierżant zakładając hełm i wybiegając z budynku na barykadę, zatrzymał się na chwilę i rzucił do Konrada. – Ty tu zostajesz, możesz się przydać potem. Nie oponował. Ulica Grupa szesnastu fanatycznych wojowników powoli brnęła między przeszkodami na ulicy. Przesuwali się od wraku do wraku, od kupy gruzu do kupy gruzu. Byli wyposażeni w automaty Duera, karabiny laserowe i dwie wyrzutnie rakiet. Wiedzieli, jak skończył poprzedni oddział, lecz tym razem mieli coś, co dawało im pewność, że się przebiją: Czcigodny Sard’k szedł z nimi w postaci wielkiego węża. Wojownicy na szpicy zobaczyli ruch przy barykadzie i na piętrach okolicznych budynków. Weszli wprost w pułapkę, ale nie czuli strachu, byli gotowi na śmierć w imię wyższego celu. Nagle wybraniec przybrał swoją humanoidalną formę i poprawił chwyt na Kirrhaniowym mieczu. Przeszli jeszcze kilka metrów, po czym zatrzymali się i dwie rakiety burzące polecały w barykadę roznosząc ją w pył. Jakby na komendę z okolicznych budynków uderzyła piechota latająca powalając z miejsca sześciu dżihady stów. Sard’k nawet nie drgnął, gdy pociski przechodziły przez ego ciało, a lasery się od niego odbijały trafiając w otoczenie. Wiedział dokładnie kiedy ma zareagować aby zmaksymalizować straty wroga. Zniszczona barykada Sierżant powoli podnosił się po kilkumetrowym locie z gruzem. Wywołał swoich podwładnych, lecz żaden nie odpowiedział. Wezwał dowódcę drugiego oddziału, ale odpowiedziały mu tylko krzyki. Wstrzyknął sobie zatem narkotyki bojowe i ruszył biegiem przez kurz i pył. Widział przez chwilę niewyraźne, wężowate kształty i dźwięk broni, lecz gdy był już po drugiej stronie zastał ciszę i dwóch żołnierzy w PBF-2 stojących przy czarnej postaci o czerwonym mieczu. - Qual-boss! – krzyknął ni to do siebie, ni do żołnierzy.Nie zdążył nawet zauważyć, gdy jego towarzysze zostali przecięci na wysokości pasa. Już miał odpowiedzieć ogniem, gdy strzały padły z niepodziewanej strony: zza niego. Konrad próbował oflankować Sard’ka cały czas strzelając w jego głowę. Jego przeciwnik się tym jednak nawet nie przejął i tylko nonszalancko odrąbał sierżantowi głowę swym mieczem, a następnie w tempie niemożliwym dla żywych wytrącił Konradowi broń i złapał za szyję podnosząc ponad swoją głowę. - Bież go żywcem – usłyszał komendę Omnisjasza, nie dyskutował. Rzucił człowiekiem na wrak jednego z samochodów i krzyknął do nadbiegających fanatyków. - Skuć go i zabrać do Dystryktu, Omnisjasz ma co do niego plan. – posłusznie wykonali jego polecenie wyprowadzając więźnia z terenów objętych walką. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył Konrad była kolba karabinu, potem stracił przytomność. Sard’k spojrzał w stronę wieżowca górującego nad miastem. Siedziba ISB. Otrzymywał ciągłe raporty o stratach wśród własnych sił. Tracił zbyt dużo środków na to nędzne miasto. Doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba przejść do planu B, aby nie wykrwawić się na samym starcie kampanii. Zobaczył w myśli dokładny polan miasta aktualizowany co sekundę i wybrał ośrodki najcięższego oporu, czyli dwa banki ISB, koszary garnizonu, kwatery ośmiorakiej ścieżki i centrum handlowe. Wysłał koordynaty do wyrzutni rakiet dalekiego zasięgu ukrytych w okolicznych lasach. Gdy uderzą rakiety roboty i piechota oczyszczą to, co przetrwało. Czołgi pozostaną w drugiej linii zapewniając wsparcie ogniowe z zabezpieczonych pozycji. Użycie czołgów w mieście jako jednostek pierwszej linii było głupstwem. Brak lotnictwa też trochę bolał, ale dało się wytrzymać. Arktus powinien przybyć za najwyżej dwanaście minut, tyle miał czasu aby dostać się do wieżowca, inaczej coś może pójść nie tak. Nie zastanawiał się dlaczego prezes ISB miałby przeżyć, lecz miał już plan jak mu to umożliwić w taki sposób, aby spełnił swoją część planu przeznaczonego mu przez Omnisjasza. Przekazał dane planu ataku i ruszył przed siebie. Po dokładnie dwóch minutach nad miastem przeleciały rakiety, które spadły w wyznaczonych miejscach uwalniając swój niszczycielski potencjał na obrońców. Nie przejmował się tym, co jego podwładni zrobią z ocalałymi, jego cel był inny niż przejmowanie się bezosobowym tłumem. W linii prostej miał do pokonania mniej niż pięćset metrów, lecz obsadzony przez obrońców budynek stanowił pewną przeszkodę. Szybki rzut oka na mapę. Dwa czołgi artyleryjskie mają ten budynek w zasięgu. - Pociski burzące na wskazane koordynaty. – rozkazał przyjmując kilka strzałów z ciężkich karabinów snajperskich. Tylko spojrzał na betonowy moloch, gdy wśród huku bitwy wykrył znajomy świst. Specjalne pociski burzące do zwalczania bunkrów minęły szczyt paraboli i zaczęły pikować wprost na dach, by sekundy później przebić się przezeń i eksplodować w połowie wysokości budynku rozświetlając go od środka niczym nagle otwarty piekielny portal. Po ułamkach sekund środkowe piętra zmieniły się w falę pyłu i odłamków, a cała przeszkoda zapadła się w sobie. Sard’k uśmiechnął się w duchu, po czym wystrzelił do przodu w chmurę pył skrywającą gruz. Niczym kozica omijał kolejne zawały i z nadludzką gracją skracał cierpienia ocalałych. Chwilę później już był po drugiej stronie pokonując po kilkanaście metrów na skok, odbijając się od dachów samochodów i pojazdów opancerzonych. Jeden czołg był w stanie namierzyć go i oddać strzał. Wybraniec nie miał jednak czasu na zabawy i zanim pocisk pokonał połowę drogi, on był już wysoko w powietrzu. Będąc nad pociskiem zaczął pikować w kierunku pojazdu. Wszystko działo się dla niego jak w zwolnionym tempie, uwielbiał to uczucie. Szybkie przekierowanie znacznych ilości energii do ostrza i wymierzenie sztychem w dół. Czerwone błyskawice skaczą po klindze. Żołnierze powoli podnoszą głowy i broń. Pocisk przeznaczony dla niego uderza w plecy tych, którzy zaufali czołgistom. Chwyt rękojeści oburącz. Potężny robot wyłania się z chmury pyłu za nim i namierza swe ofiary, a między jego nogami niczym krwawa rzeka płyną wojownicy. Ostrze zatapia się w pancerzu uwalniając śmiercionośny ładunek energii. Słychać odległe grzmoty burzy i artylerii. Załoga pada martwa w ułamku sekundy, a amunicja wybucha z powodu przegrzania. Nawet nie wyciągając miecza odbił się z przysiadu w jakim znajdował się na wieży i wraz z kulą ognia odlatuje w kierunku nietkniętego przez zmagania gmachu. Wylądował kilkadziesiąt metrów przed siedzibą ISB i wtedy dopiero czas dla niego przyspieszył. Jego trans bojowy się skończył, teraz miał do zrobienia coś innego niż rzeź. Ruszył przed siebie, zostało mu jeszcze kilka minut aby znaleźć się na dachu, jak zakładał plan. Wtem w ścianach otworzyły się podobne sarkofagom włazy, zza których wyskoczyły opancerzone wilkołaki. - No tak, ludzie od zawsze używali psów do ochrony swego dobytku. – syknął, gdy bestie były już w jednej trzeciej drogi do niego. Czterej przeciwnicy, to będzie szybkie. Miecz prostym ramieniu do tyłu, środek ciężkości na nodze wykrocznej, lewe ramie zgięte i gotowe do zbicia ataku. Pierwszy wilkołak wyskoczył i i z typową dla gatunku taktyką przygotował się do zadania kilku brutalnych ciosów, które normalnie rozwiązałyby sprawę. Sard’k znał jednak taktyki przeciwnika aż za dobrze. Gdy bestia opuszczała w locie swe ramiona aby wbić pazury w wojownika, ten pochylił się lekko do przodu i wybił z lewej nogi, którą na której opierał swój środek ciężkości. Wykonał zamach lewą ręką jednocześnie uderzając ostrzem i wykonując piruet przez lewe ramie, suma momentów obrotowych sprawiła, że ostrze przeszło przez bestię jakby ta była powietrzem. Nie chcąc zmarnować okazji wykonał jeszcze kilka piruetów, przy jednym z nich dekapitując drugiego Wilkołaka. Po tym zatrzymał się i znów przybrał postawę bojową czekając na ruch dwóch pozostałych stworzeń. Te tylko spojrzał na siebie i skoczyły w jego kierunku z dwóch stron. Uderzenie przedramieniem w otwarty pysk wyłamało szczękę jednego. Lekkie przesunięcie środka ciężkości i dźgnięcie od dołu przebiło czaszkę drugiego. Cios łaski uciszył pierwszego. Droga wolna. No prawie… Pozostały jeszcze potężne wrota broniące dostępu. Szybka analiza ich budowy i dostępnych środków, burzowa chmura była już blisko. Bardzo blisko. - Arktus! Potrzebuje skoncentrowanego ładunku energetycznego o wartości jakichś 50 teradżuli, byłbyś w stanie to zrobić? – powiedział przez połączenie mentalne do swego towarzysza. - Miałeś wejść do tego budynku, nie odparować go. Odmawiam – usłyszał głos w głowie. - Konstrukcja okazała się ulepszona, plany, które posiadamy są przestarzałe. Potrzebuję tej energii aby przebić się przez wrota wejściowe. – nastąpiła milisekunda pauzy. – Moje badania polowe nad Kirrhanium potwierdziły, że jest ono w stanie skumulować ładunki, przy których większość materiałów po prostu wyparowuje. Użyję mojego miecza jako kondensatora. – w tej chwili przesłał mu wyniki badań na kilka przykładach z ostatnich godzin. - Wyrażam zgodę. Sard’k wzniósł ostrze w górę oczekując na wyładowanie. Nagle błyskawica tak jasna, że wszyscy w promieniu kilku kilometrów pomyśleli, że to wybuch jądrowy przecięła niebo i uderzyła w czerwony kryształ ostrza, który, gdy błysk przeminął stał się miniaturową gwiazdą strzelającą łukami elektrycznymi w otoczenie. Wybraniec miał bardzo mało czasu na działanie. Wybił się w kierunku wrót i zatopił w nich ostrze, a po powierzchni rozbiegła się biała pajęczyna pęknięć, a raczej stopień. Kolejny błysk rozjaśnił okolice, gdy wrota zwyczajnie przyjęły tę energię, tak jak wszystko, co było na nimi. Rozgrzane do białości odłamki i krople stopionych materiałów zasypały hall, w którym zabarykadowali się obrońcy zabijając większość na miejscu, reszta zginęła w agonii chwilę później. Tak to już jest, w jednej chwili jesteś człowiekiem, a w drugiej kawałkiem mięsa. Czarny cień tylko przemknął nad poległymi zostawiając czerwoną smugę światła. Przebił się przez ścianę za nimi i wpadł do szybu windy by pomknąć w górę, szybko, na szczyt! Zobaczył nad sobą podłogę windy i po szybkim skanie wykrył trzech żołnierzy w pancerzach bojowych oraz cywila. Nie był to jego cel, więc używając dotyku Omnisjasza przeciążył reaktory w pancerzach oczyszczając sobie drogę. Czuł Binksa nawet tutaj, był on na dachu. Niczym piekielny ogar mknął teraz ku zwierzynie mając za nic grawitację i czas. Łowiecki instynkt był teraz jego przewodnikiem, jego zmiennokształtność była jego narzędziem. Obicie, chwyt, odbicie. Sufit! Uderzenie! Był już na dachu, gdy przyjął swą humanoidalną postać. Spadł ciężko na betonową powierzchnię i spojrzał przed siebie. Na lądowisku dla helikopterów stał prezes ISB w obstawie złożonej z dwóch wilkołaków, pięciu ludzi w pancerzach „Kampfhund” oraz dwóch rosłych nieludzi w pancerzach osobistych uzbrojonych w ciężkie automaty Duera i prostokątne tarcze kinetyczne. - Proszę, proszę, proszę… - zaczął Sard’k robiąc krok przy każdym powtórzeniu. – Szczur opuszcza tonący okręt, co? - To nie jest moja wojna, Harpenton ogłosiło neutralność w walkach pomiędzy frakcjami działającymi w obrębie Federacji. – wyrecytował Binks. – Tak zostało postanowione w Wielkiej Konwencji! Obecność twoja i twoich sił łamie Pokój Welffa! – wypiął dumnie pierś pokazując pogardę wobec rozmówcy. - Nawet nie wiesz kim jestem, prawda? – Sard’k się zatrzymał, zostało mu jeszcze sześć minut. - Dżihad nie zna neutralności, ani niewinności. Jesteśmy świętymi wojownikami obmywającymi świat z grzechu. A rzeczy o których mówisz wymyliłeś na poczekaniu... - Święta wojna, hę? Skąd wy się w ogóle urwaliście? – wskazał ramionami na miasto tonące w morzu przemocy. - Wysłał nas Bóg, jesteśmy jego wolą. – odpowiedział wymijająco ruszając do przodu i dobytym mieczem, gdy burzowe chmury zaczęły przysłaniać niebo. Za Binksem zobaczył trzy latające obiekty, które rozpoznał jako „Sleipnira” i dwa „Thory”. - Kim jest ten twój „Bóg”? – powiedział z pychą, co miało wytrącić rozmówcę z równowagi, nie udało się. - Oh, znasz go, znasz go aż zbyt dobrze… Wszyscy go znają, lub wkrótce poznają. – zatrzymał się kilka metrów od świty. - Nie jesteś zbyt interesującym rozmówcą, muszę przyznać. - Nie przyszedłem rozmawiać, ale mam dosyć czasu aby powiedzieć ci kilka rzeczy. – Binks wykonał znak palcami, na który Wilkołaki wyskoczyły w kierunku Sard’ka. Odskoczył do tyłu wystarczająco daleko aby te wbiły się w beton. Następnie dwoma krótkimi ciosami pozbawił ich życia. Wtedy odezwały się karabiny i lasery. Deszcz kul i promieniowania zmusił go do cofnięcia się nieco. Poczekał aż skończy im się amunicja. Trzy minuty, helikoptery były coraz bliżej. Przestali strzelać, lecz uderzyły w niego rakiety piechurów. Pięć wybuchów posłało go niemal do szybu windy. - Pierwsza rzecz: wasza broń nie jest i nigdy nie będzie skuteczna przeciwko Wybrańcom. – Jak gdyby nigdy nic wstał i rzucił się w ich kierunku, lecz drogę zablokowali mu nieludzie. Dwie minuty. „Niech się postarają! Odbił się od ich tarcz i przekształcił lewe ramię oraz głowę w macki o ostrzach na końcach, którymi uderzył jak biczem w głowy ochroniarzy. To była szybka śmierć. - Druga rzecz: dżihadu nie da się powstrzymać. – połączył obie macki w jedną i wykonał kilka ruchów w poziomie przepoławiając żołnierzy. Został tylko Binks i dwa helikoptery mające go w zasięgu. – Trzecia rzecz: Bóg tak chce! Wielkokalibrowe pociski zaczęły ryć w betonie i z każdym trafieniem odsuwać go do tyłu, co dało czas „Sleipnirowi” aby podlecieć i zabrać prezesa na pokład. Sard’k zauważył to i uformował maleńką igiełkę z wirusa na którą składało się nie więcej niż sześć „organizmów” i wystrzelił ją w kierunku uciekiniera. Idealnie. Zadanie wykonane, teraz ewakuacja. Helikopter Binks poczuł lekkie ukłucie w karku, ale było to tak delikatne, że jego mózg uznał to za nie warte reakcji. Lotnicy posadzili go na jednym z foteli i dali koc. - Co z resztą zarządu? – spytał Binks. - Są w tajnej bazie w Barkeley, tak jak pan im kazał. – odpowiedział żołnierz. – Kierujemy się tam? - Nie, nie mogę ściągać na siebie podejrzeń. - Straciliśmy obstawę! – krzyknął pilot, gdy dwa „Thory” oraz wieżowiec zostały pochłonięte przez słup czarnego pyłu, który uformował się z burzowych chmur. – Chryste! CO TO JEST!? - Nie pytaj, leć! Leć jakby cię gonił sam diabeł! – odkrzyknął drugi ustawiając moc silników na maksimum. Pilot zobaczył tylko jak burzowe chmury zbierają się nad miastem, a radar wskazuje pojawienie się wokół nich wielu masywnych obiektów. Lecieli slalomem pomiędzy filarami czarnego dymu i błyskawicami, aby po kilku straszliwych minutach wydostać się poza teren miasta i potem dalej na wschód. Byli już daleko poza zasięgiem anomalii, gdy szpileczka wirusów zgodnie z wolą Omnisjasza zaczęła przemieszczać się w kierunku mózgu Binksa. Nie był on tego świadomy, nie mógł być, lecz nic mu nie groziło. Stał się tylko pionkiem nieświadomym swej roli, tak samo jak roje innych ludzi staną się pionkami w grze Boga. W pełni świadomi swych akcji, w pełni ambitni jak poprzednio, lecz z zakodowaną rolą do wykonania w planie ocalenia wszechświata. -'' Wszystkie zmiany są jak eksplozje…'' - usłyszał znajomy głos i spojrzał przed siebie, gdzie zobaczył Kharleza w stanie sprzed wojny z legionem, lecz… półprzezroczystego. Widział dziwne widmo i przetarł oczy ze zdziwienia, lecz zanim coś powiedział zjawa rzekła. – Nic nie mów, tylko ty mnie widzisz. Wracając. Wszystkie zmiany są jak eksplozje, lecz jedne następują tak szybko, że napotykają opór otoczenia, gniew i bunt wobec siebie. Inne natomiast przebiegają przez pokolenia i dla zwykłego człowieka są niezauważalne. Tylko ci, którzy żyją przez wieki mogą je zobaczyć… lub ci, którzy znają przeszłość jak własne… hmmm… „wspomnienia”. Wtedy mogą zobaczyć odkształcenie pierwotnej drogi, wyliczyć następne eksplozje i wprowadzić, lub zapobiec tym, które by zagrażały centrum drogi. Nie pytaj mnie czemu ci to mówię, nie mogę powiedzieć. P prostu przyjmuj te słowa i zrób z nimi co chcesz. Otacza cię eksplozja, jesteś tak blisko jej epicentrum, lecz nic ci się nie stanie, zaufaj przeznaczeniu i podążaj środkiem drogi! Wtedy duch zniknął pozostawiając Binksa w szoku i na pełnym obrotach umysłowych. Co się właśnie wydarzyło!? Przychodziło mu do głowy mnóstwo wyjaśnień. Kharlez powstał zza grobu aby go do czegoś nakierować? Bóg mu się objawił w postaci jego rywala? Halucynacje? Wszystko było w tej chwili równie prawdopodobne w świecie, w którym istnieją magowie walczący z mechami, wróżki, nieludzie, syreny, dziewiętnastowieczni piraci stanowiące zagrożenie dla nowoczesnych okrętów wojskowych i cholera wie co jeszcze… Lecz może lepiej rzeczy jak ta naprawdę lepiej nie mówić innym? Mogłoby się to skończyć utratą stanowiska, dopiero gdy stanie się to jeszcze kilka razy można by się zgłosić do kogoś, lecz nie teraz. Tak, to by było niebezpieczne dla kariery. Rozdział VII Zegar tyka około lutego Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Federacja